Betrayal Isn't Fleeting
by Miss Junie
Summary: Betrayal isn't something that can be forgiven easily.  Lucas has forgiven Skye multiple times for her betrayals, but the last one was enough.  Now he needs her, but doesn't want her.  Skye needs him, but doesn't want him.  How will they both survive?
1. Outpost 7

**Author's note: **After seeing all these amazing Lucas/Skye stories out here, I decided to finally submit my own. Updates will hopefully be frequent, and a few have been written in the interim, so hopefully no one is waiting too long. This pairing is absolutely fantastic, and we've had some incredible work so far. Some I would highly recommend: "The Traitor and the Pariah," - Chaotic Theoretician, "The Eye of the Needle," - Cazio, and basically anything on my favorite list. Hope you all like this, and enjoy :)!

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love to, I own no rights to Terra Nova, or the lovely Fox studios who do.

* * *

><p>It was two days after Lucas Taylor, the Phoenix Group, and the Sixers had left Terra Nova, but their impact had been harshly imprinted. Those colonists left who were able were overseeing the reconstruction effort, and no hands were idle. The physical damage that had been done to the colony was not widespread, but where it had hit, had occurred on a destructive scale. The fence was torn to pieces in parts, and was low enough that colonists could easily step over. If a Carnotaur or Slasher attempted to hop the fence, it wouldn't be a difficult task. What hurt the colonists the most though, was the physical damage to those who had attempted to resist the Phoenix group's leadership.<p>

"Hand me those bandages would you?" Skye asked Maddy quietly.

The medic center was full, and all those available were working in the infirmary. Due to the advanced stage of Skye's internship however, and the few staff available, she had been asked to help some of the colonists whose injuries were not severe enough to warrant an infirmary visit, but still needed assistance. Maddy had offered to assist her in her rounds, claiming that colonists should know about basic health care, and she needed some way to contribute.

Maddy quickly located the bandages and passed them to Skye with a beaming smile. "And how are you doing, Boylan?" She asked looking at the bar owner.

"Ah, well, you know, we've all had better days," he grunted. Boylan had been the target of a few punches while attending to the Phoenix soldiers during their occupation, and with a nasty bug bite on top of the bruises, Skye wanted to make sure that no infection would set in.

"You'll be fine, Tom," she said with a wink. "We all know that you'll be behind that bar the second I'm done with you!"

"Guilty as charged." Boylan winked at her. "Besides, you both know that this colony wouldn't be much fun without the drinking."

"Well, it is definitely a lot safer than having a parasite live inside you after drinking unfermented moonshine," Skye muttered, and Maddy laughed quietly. Skye finished swabbing the last wound on his head, and sprayed it with a flesh sealant. "And, good as new!" She smiled approvingly, inspecting her work.

"Thank you, ladies," Boylan smiled quickly, "And drinks on the house for the rest of the night. But just for you two." He said quickly.

Skye looked at Maddy, fighting a smile. "Of course, Tom, we'll definitely be sure to drop by for tonight!" She grabbed the medic box, and waving good bye to Boylan, both girls exited the bar.

"So, what did you think of that?" Skye asked Maddy. "Close enough to science for you?"

Maddy laughed, "Well, at least when you're testing samples, they don't give you backchat, but it's definitely...different."

Skye giggled, some of the male colonists definitely weren't interested in what they saw as 'coddling their wounds,' while the colony needed rebuilding. Commander Taylor had certainly set a precedent for that, refusing to be treated until he had been sure that the Phoenix soldiers were far away from the colony. It hadn't made their job any easier.

"Skye, Maddy!" Mark appeared running from around a corner towards the two, Maddy quickly smoothing her hair.

Skye nodded at him. "What can we do for you?"

"Commander Taylor has just requested us to drive to Outpost 7. Apparently they're short on some medical supplies and we need your stitching expertise." Outpost 7 was a scientific outpost designed for rock sampling, and a team of five men had been living there for about two months.

Skye frowned. "Taylor wants me to do it?"

"Yes. All the doctors and nurses are working at full capacity, and Dr. Shannon said you're the one she trusts the most to get there. She also said your stitching skills were better than anyone else. And she may have also said something about you making sure everything was disinfected?" He frowned at that last bit. Skye chuckled inwardly. She had certainly gained a reputation around the colony for making sure that before she treated anything, that it had been disinfected thoroughly, leading to quite a few curses being thrown around her way when her patients felt the sting of the alcohol.

"Ok. Not a problem, just let me grab a pack. Is it just us?"

"Yes, it's about a two hour drive, and Taylor knows that the Phoenix soldiers are headed to the badlands, which is completely the opposite direction. The most we have to be worried about is a Slasher, and we'll definitely be back before nightfall."

Skye nodded her assent. "Ok, I'll grab my pack, and I'll meet you by the gate in 10 minutes, ok?"

"Affirmative."

Skye left Mark and Maddy together to say goodbye privately and ran to the infirmary to collect her bag of medical supplies, quickly walking back to the front gates. This would be her first trip outside the gates since she had shot Lucas. She shuddered quickly. She knew that he wasn't dead. She had shot him twice, and as soon as she and Taylor had taken their eyes off him, he had disappeared. He had survived five years in the jungle by himself, had figured out how to open the portal both ways, survived a Slasher attack, in short, he was a genius. She knew that he wouldn't be so easy to kill, but it had been two days since she had shot him. He had most likely bled out to death by now.

The Phoenix Group had abandoned Terra Nova as soon as the portal had blown, and there was no one else around who would be looking for him. This made her chest twinge painfully, and she rubbed at it absently. She had dreamed for the last two nights about that split instant. The rage in his eyes, and the betrayal that he felt when he had looked up to see her pointing the gun at him. She dreamed of his jade eyes staring at her in disappointment, and she woke, heart pounding every couple of hours for the past two days, to the point where she had just given up and stayed awake for the rest of the night. She had never thought that she would kill anything in her life, and she still felt the awful guilt and burden of shooting him. She had had no option, but each time she thought about that split second when she had been forced to fire, her chest tightened.

She made it back the rover at the same time as Mark. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded and climbed in.

Mark had attempted conversation for the first ten minutes of the ride, but Skye had answered noncommittally, content to watch the scenery pass by. She rested her head on her palm, and was lulled into a light sleep. She woke up with a start when she felt the rover stop and turned to Mark quickly. "Mark?" She looked at him questioningly.

He pointed to the window where a tree lay across the road. "We can't get around that, we'll have to move it."

Skye groaned, just what she needed. She hopped out the rover, following Mark. She saw something flash by out the corner of her eye and turned to Mark. "Did you see that?" She asked quickly.

He shook his head, and pulled his gun quickly. "What?"

Skye looked around the jungle, her nerves on edge.

Thwack. She spun around and saw Mark on the ground, Mira standing next to him holding the pistol she had evidently just hit him with, and saw five other Sixers silently appear from the trees. "Hello, Skye." She said confidently.

Skye's heart started pounding erratically, her breathing became panicked and she forced herself to try to breath. Mira was supposed ti be far away from this area and who else didn't they know about? She backed away slowly, putting her hands up in surrender. "Mira, what brings you out here today?" She asked cautiously with a small smile.

"You."

"Me?" She laughed incredulously. "And you came all the way out here to see little old me?" She asked sarcastically.

"No." Mira said sharply. "We need the medical supplies you're carrying in your rover, and your hands. Lucas is dying, and you're going to help him."

Skye laughed and held out her hands. "Sorry Mira, that's just not going to be possible. Lucas is dead, and I'm not coming with you."

"Lucas is alive, do you honestly think that two bullets would kill him?" Mira laughed angrily. "Stupid bastard is too stubborn for that. And you'll come with us, or I'll kill this soldier." She aimed her gun down at his Mark's head, slightly depressing the trigger.

Skye's heart pounded and she flung her hands out. "I'll do it!" She said quickly.

Mira smirked. "Glad you came round to our way of thinking." She nodded her head, looking at something behind Skye. Skye spun around, just in time to see a Sixer with his gun raised, as he brought it down on her temple, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

><p>Hopefully you all liked it, I always love to hear your thoughts! Hope everyone has fun at school tomorrow to those who do, and I'll see you at the next chapter<p> 


	2. Surviving the Jungle

**Author's note:** Thank you to all the amazing reviews! Your reviews really made my day :)! This chapter is a little shorter, and then they're all long from here on out, so hopefully you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** No, sadly I do not own rights to Terra Nova or any of it's characters/affiliates.

* * *

><p>Skye blinked her eyes groggily, lifting herself up on her elbows to look at her surroundings. She was lying outside on the floor, and shook the leaves from her clothes as she sat up.<p>

"Glad to see you're awake." Skye spun her head to her left where the voice originated, to see Mira sitting on a stool sharpening a knife. "We figured it would be easier for you not to know where you were going." She gave a slow smirk. "Get up, you have a lot of work to do." She stood and gestured for Skye to follow.

Skye got to her feet gingerly, touching the large bump that had emerged on her skull from where the Sixer had attacked her. She noticed her pack at the bottom of her feet, and grabbed it as she stood up, and followed Mira to the bottom of a large tree, probably 8m wide in diameter. Mira pointed to the bottom of a ladder that was cleverly disguised against the tree's bottom. "He's at the top. We've tried to help him, but he needs stitching and the antibiotics in your bag."

"Where is Mark?"

"We dropped him off just outside the gates. But you know just as well as I do that I still have connections with Terra Nova. If you don't heal him, we'll know. And we'll kill the colonists one by one until we make sure we have your compliance."

Skye held her hands out in a soothing gesture. "I'll do my best," she said cautiously, "But he's been untreated for at least two days."

Mira laughed harshly. "He's been treated as best as we could. While we were busy running for our lives from the Phoenix soldiers, and having no supplies left, and no camp. You _will_ fix him, or you know just as well as I do that your sweet Mother won't be safe for long. You'll be free to go after he's healed."

Skye swallowed thickly. "I'll do my best," she repeated.

"Well, get going then." Mira gestured for her to climb. "I don't have time to be babysitting either of you. Get him fixed, or you know the consequences."

Skye adjusted the straps on her back, and started her ascent. She looked around on her climb, trying to recognize any landmarks that could give her an indication of where she was. She looked down to see Mira watching her, and walk away, satisfied that she would do as she said. Skye reached the top of the ladder, and hoisted herself over the edge. She was on a large balcony that had a few seats outside, and headed to the entrance, which was covered with a small curtain. She knew that she would have to bide her time until she could figure out how to escape, and she couldn't let any more colonists die for her mistakes. She would do her best to fix Lucas, as much as she hated the bastard. She ignored the small voice at the back of her head, urging her to go faster into the tent. She may have the opportunity to atone for her sins of shooting him, but realistically, she had had no option when she had shot him. If he wanted to play with fire, he had to know that he would get burned along the way.

She gathered her courage, and pushed outside the curtain. "Lucas?" She called. A faint cough was her response, and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she made out a cot along one side of the room with Lucas lying on top of it. She hurried over to him. "Lucas?" She questioned again.

She was answered with a hacking cough, and him lay stretched out on his side, uncontrollable shivers racking his body. She lay her hand on his forehead which burned with fever. She shrugged her backpack on the floor, and quickly searched through it, finding pills that would combat the fever. She pulled out her canteen and tried to dribble some water down his throat. Most of it fell beside him, but his tongue darted out to catch a few drops. "Can you hear me?" She asked urgently. No response. She shook two pills out of the bottle and placing her hands on his jaw carefully, she pried his mouth apart, placing a pill on his lips. She tried dribbling more water into his mouth, and he spluttered this time, trying to capture some of the water, but his throat wouldn't cooperate. She placed the pill back in his mouth, after it fell out by his bedside with his coughing, forced his mouth closed, and massaged his throat, manipulating the muscles to accept the pill. She opened his mouth after a couple of seconds, and seeing it gone, she tried the same method, to success.

She looked at his position carefully. She could tell from the bleeding and pus seeping out of his shirt that the bullets were still inside his chest, and from his position, she wouldn't be able to retrieve them, which needed to be done in order for him to begin the healing process. She placed one hand carefully on his chest, trying not to scare him. His eyes snapped open, and she just had time to register this before he attempted to smack her hand away from his chest.

"Bucket," he hissed angrily.

"Lucas," she returned.

He tried to lift his arm to swat her away from him. "Get away from me!" He whispered vehemently.

She frowned. This was definitely going to complicate things.

He laughed weakly. "You betray me, I forgive you, you betray me _again_, I forgive you _again. _Then, you form an ambush for me, and finally _shoot me_. Please forgive me if I don't want your dainty little hands _anywhere_ near me again." He spat out harshly.

"That may be so Lucas, but I need to get you healed," she spat. "I don't want to help you anymore than you want my help."

"Then run along," he gestured weakly outside.

"Fine," Skye said, removing her hands from his chest and reaching down to grab her backpack. "If that's the way you want it." She looked down at him, seeing that the few sentences had tired him greatly and his eyes were closed, she sneaked her hand in her backpack, and put her hand on a hypo. She lifted it out gingerly, watching him to make sure his eyes remained closed. They flickered, doing his best to stay awake and monitor her actions. She sucked in a breath, it was now or never. She quickly grabbed his arm and plunged the needle in. His eyes snapped open as he looked at her with betrayal in his eyes one more time, and they quickly rolled back in his skull as he fell unconscious.

She sucked in a breath deeply, the whole interaction unnerving her greatly. He always set her nerves on edge. There was just something so unsettling about that gaze, so filled with betrayal and anger towards her. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. The dose of medication she'd given him would only knock him out for one hour, and she needed all the time she could get to remove the bullets and clean him up.

* * *

><p>Lucas is definitely not a happy camper! Hopefully you all liked it, and then we're on to the nitty-gritty in the next! I'm aiming to update once per day, schoolwork permitting :)! Drop me a line :)!


	3. Not bulletproof

**Author's note:** Ack, I think the website was updating yesterday, so I know it was a struggle to get access to the site. Thank you to all those people who powered through and read/alerted/favourited/reviewed. I love reading all your reviews, they're wonderful :)! And onto the story!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still not mine. Birthday present anyone?

* * *

><p>She gingerly placed her fingers under his chin, feeling his pulse. It was slow, but steady. She frowned. The fever had definitely kicked in from the bullets, and she needed to get them out and cleaned as soon as possible, or he could risk blood poisoning, and with the few medical supplies she possessed, probably a quick death after that. She pulled out a large bottle of disinfectant and poured a small amount into her hands, making sure they were properly sterilized, and pulled a pair of gloves on top of them.<p>

She grabbed her medical kit and set it by Lucas' bedside and opening it, pulled out a scalpel. She had no extractor, those were left at the colony. The kit she had been sent with was a basic one, intended for scientists who probably had scrapes and cuts from falling over rocks, not for people who had been shot. She swallowed thickly, she had absolutely no desire to be pulling bullets out of anyone, least of all someone she had shot. His green eyes full of hurt flashed in front of her eyes, and she flinched from the memory of his words. Yes, she had betrayed him. But he had been intent on destroying her home. It wasn't a situation that either of them could have won if he wanted a relationship with her, whether it be brother like he insisted, or something else, like what he had kept insinuating with his lingering touches and kisses.

She shook her head, clearing her head of those thoughts, and focused on the situation at hand. He was still wearing the shirts that he had when she had shot him. She unbuttoned the top shirt carefully, peeling it to each side. She pulled his undershirt from where it sat at his hips, still tucked into his pants, and carefully tried to manoeuvre it around his wounds. She pulled it to the base of his ribs, and quickly realized that with his dead weight, there was no way that she could pull it over his head. She grabbed a pair of scissors from the bag, and quickly cut the shirt upwards towards his neck until it rested in two separate pieces.

Skye pulled the right side away from his chest where no bullet wound lay, and gingerly began to peel back the fabric where it was glued to the bullet wound just below his collar bone. She slowly pulled the fabric back and forth, trying not to pull too harshly against the scabs that had formed, but had also cemented the shirt to his chest. Slowly, she began to peel it away, millimetre by millimetre, and saw new blood pulse forth. As the shirt finally lifted from the first bullet wound, she grabbed a wad of gauze from her pack and quickly placed it on the first bullet hole. She lifted it gingerly to the next bullet wound just at the top of his right clavicle. This one was a little more tricky. It had stuck over his clavicle and was stuck both above and below on an angle that would take too much time to pull away. She shook her head, took in a deep breath, and ripped the fabric away. Fresh blood flowed forth and his back arched in pain, lifting him off the bed and he let out a low moan. Skye flung her hands on his shoulders, trying to keep him still. Thankfully he didn't move after that, the medication still keeping him under.

She examined the bullet wounds entries quickly, noting that the edges of his skin were jagged and covered with pus, and that the veins surrounding the wounds were standing out in stark relief against the paleness of his skin. She grabbed her bottle of alcohol sanitizer, took in another deep breath, and quickly poured it into the first bullet hole, then the second, ignoring his hisses of pain, and grabbed onto his shoulders again, trying to keep him from moving. He stilled quickly, his body too exhausted to protest, and the medication too strong. Grabbing the scalpel she set to work on the first bullet hole. Thankfully it hadn't lodged too deeply and holding it in her right hand, inserted the scalpel carefully, about an inch deep, she carefully manoeuvred the instrument to the edge of the bullet hole, and inserted it diagonally, raising the bullet up. She rested her left hand on his chest, her thumb tracing loose circles, trying to soothe him. She gently brought the bullet to the surface, grasped it with her left hand and dropped it next to her bag on the floor.

She took another deep breath. Skye had never performed surgery on a patient before. Sure, she had stitched them up, but actually putting things deeper than the surface? She certainly had not, and it was taking it's toll on her. Sweat was building on her forehead, and was running in rivulets down her back. She swiped her forehead quickly with the back of her glove and whispered softly to both herself and Lucas, "_Just hang on, we're almost there."_ She grasped the scalpel again and brought it to the edge of the second entry site. This one would be more tricky as it was on an angle, and she had to make sure that she didn't damage any more tissue or nerves either entering or exiting the wound tract. She spread the fingers of her left hand on the site, pulling apart the tissue slightly, and listened to his low moan. "It's ok," she whispered, "Almost done."

Skye couldn't help but feel sorry for the bastard at this point, as much as she hated him. Removing bullets was definitely not an enjoyable task, even worse without anaesthesia or a proper hospital. Yet at the same time, she couldn't help but remember why he had these bullet wounds. She hardened her stare and focus, and slowly pushed the scalpel into the path of the bullet. Steadily, she reached the edge of the bullet and same as the other, found the edge, and pushed it to the side, angling it up. Lucas let out a cry of pain at this, his whole body starting to tremble slightly. "Damnit," Skye swore, knowing that his body was going into shock with the loss of blood and this new trauma. She gave the bullet a quick prod, forcing it upwards quicker than she wanted, quickly grasped it with her fingers and pulled it out of his chest.

She quickly grabbed another wad of gauze and quickly held it down over the wound, quickly taping it down. She grabbed the bottom of his blanket and pulled it up over his body, tucking it just underneath his arm pits, so she would still have access to the bullet holes. Skye grabbed her canteen and quickly dribbled some water into his mouth, massaging his throat so his body would accept it. As his muscles were forcing itself to accept the water, she grabbed her stitching kit, quickly lifted the gauze off his first wound and started gently stitching the flesh together. She finished this one quickly, and started the other, conscious of just how much time had passed since she had first given him the medication. She knew that the hour was almost up, and couldn't afford to have him wake up before it was done. She quickly finished off the stitches and moved to the other site.

When she had finished it, she quickly grabbed the bottle of alcohol, and poured a generous amount over each site, making sure that each wound was thoroughly cleaned. Lucas let out a cry of pain, his back arched and his body increased in shaking. She quickly grabbed his shoulders and tried to keep him still, but his body was still shaking. She sighed, she _really_ didn't want to have to do this. She placed all her tools back in her bag, making a mental note to sterilize them later, swung her legs up on the bed, placed her head on his pillow but just at the edge, gently slipped an arm underneath him and plastered herself against him, trying to transfer some of her body heat to him in an attempt to stop the shaking. Slowly, his shivers subsided gradually, and came to a complete stop about five minutes later. Skye still held on to him, knowing that if she let go too soon that the shivers would just start again. After fifteen minutes, she carefully pulled her arm out from under him, slowly brought her legs up and twisted around, placing her feet on the floor.

"Bucket?" Lucas groaned harshly.

She carefully turned around to look at him, hatred in her eyes. She may have saved him, but it was only under duress. She didn't want to be anywhere near him, and as much as she may have regretted shooting him, she knew that it was the only option that she had had available. "Yes?" She spat.

His eyes blazed in anger. "Get _off_ my bed."

Skye's temper ignited. "_Excuse me_? I just _helped _your sorry ass! You wouldn't even still be living if it wasn't for me!" She sputtered in outrage.

"I really don't care," Lucas shook his head slowly, knowing that even moving right now was something his body was screaming in protest against. "I never asked you to save me."

"Well, Mira did, so you take it up with her!" Skye spat angrily. "Do you honestly think that you would still be alive right now if I hadn't helped you? Not even a _thank you_?" She said sarcastically.

"Bucket, I've already said, I really _don't care_. You've betrayed me however many times right now, I'm just waiting for you to do it again. Just do it sooner rather than later this time please, I'd really like to not see your face again when I wake up." Lucas said blandly, shutting his eyes after this statement, trying to block her out and give his body some much needed rest. He had done everything he could have done for her, and she had betrayed him each time. He was just waiting for the next one to end him, just like this one should have done. His body quickly succumbed to much-needed sleep and his breathing quickly became shallow, his muscles loosening in a state of slumber.

Skye sat on the edge of his bed, watching him angrily. Of _all_ the nerve. She didn't care whether he lived or died, but she had a job to do, otherwise Mira would kill Terra Novans, and while she didn't care about him, she certainly cared about them. All Mira said she had to do was fix him, and then she could leave. She would just have to make sure neither of them killed each other in the interim, and it was looking pretty uncertain in the meantime. She was used to Lucas acting loving towards her, albeit in a more twisted sense of the word, but in the extent that he could, she could tell that he had cared about her. _Had_, being the imperative word. Now, it seemed that he hated her, not that she could blame him. But she hated him too, so she couldn't really complain too much, it would just make her job a lot harder.

* * *

><p>Poor both of them :( As always, I love to read your reviews :)!<p> 


	4. Pitching Over

**Author's notes: **Now we're finally getting onto Lucas' POV, and some deeper interaction which I know we all want ;)! Just as a note, with school and work I'm going to start posting this every other day, so I can make sure that I don't drop off into non-existence like some of my other stories...sorry about those! Haha. But I want to make sure that I have enough time to write properly, so if I can, it'll be one a day, but most likely two :)! As always, I LOVE reading reviews and your opinions, so definitely drop me a line!

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. Sadly, still not mine.

* * *

><p>Lucas blinked his eyes open slowly, trying to let his mind adjust to where he was now, and why was he there. He was immediately aware of a fiery sensation along his collar bone and clavicle, and looked down to see that he was bare-chested, and that there were two small wads of gauze on his chest. <em>Bucket<em>, he remembered, his temper quickly igniting. She had entered his tent, from god knows where, and had taken it upon herself to fix him, after _she _had been the one to shoot him. He snorted quietly at that, and people called him a lunatic. At least when he hated people they knew it, he didn't keep them guessing about where they stood with him, except maybe his Father, and he really didn't want to think about that bastard so soon in the day. He ignored the painful twinge in his chest whenever he thought of her betrayal. He should have been used to it by now. His whole life had been one betrayal and let-down after another. What was one more? He shook his head, trying to focus on the situation at hand.

He was aware of a gnawing sensation in his stomach from a lack of food, but he was used to that from his years in the jungle, so that was easily ignored. Another sensation though, such as needing..._relief_...was not so easily ignored. He levered himself up on his elbows, hissing slightly at the pain running through his chest.

Skye entered Lucas' tent, bringing with her a bowl of broth she had wheedled out of a Sixer guard stationed at the bottom of Lucas' tree, or whatever fancy name she was sure it had. It hadn't been easy, but she had stamped her foot and pleaded with him to just bring her some food for Lucas. _Damn idiots_, she thought angrily. They needed Lucas and yet no one was willing to help him. She quickly let her gaze swing to where he lay on the bed, and his eyes met hers as he was levered up on his elbows. "What are you doing?" She hissed, quickly setting the bowl down on the floor and rushing over to him. "You can't move, you'll tear the stitches!"

"I'll do what I damn well please!" He said angrily, jade eyes flashing. He pushed his hands flat on the bed and attempted to push himself up more, only to fall back on the bed with a cry of pain as his muscles contracted around the bullet wounds.

"See!" Skye scolded, placing a hand flat on his chest, in the attempt to keep him from rising up again.

Lucas' eyes snapped open. "Hand's off!" He said, teeth gritted in pain.

"I will as soon as you accept you're not going anywhere without my help!" Skye snapped.

"God damnit." Lucas swore. "Help me up!" He muttered angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that!" Skye said with a smirk.

"Don't push it, Bucket," he warned with a snarl.

Her eyes flashed dangerously. She lifted her hand of his chest slowly and brought it round to his back, pushing him slowly up as he pushed down his hands, and slowly, with a lot of moaning, Lucas was sitting upright.

"Okay?" Skye questioned snappily.

"No," Lucas exhaled sharply. "I need to stand up."

"Why?" Skye questioned with a shake of her head.

"Why do you think? I just wanted to enjoy the sights." Lucas said sarcastically as he could while trying to breath through the pain. "I need to _relieve_ myself, Bucket, unless of course you want to do it for me?" He smirked sarcastically.

Skye blushed furiously, and her eyes snapped with anger. She gritted her teeth, and held out her hands, waiting for him to take them. He took in a deep breath, and placed his hands cautiously on hers, allowing her to pull him to his feet, hissing with pain as he slowly straightened up. He withdrew his hands from hers, feeling the colder temperature immediately and slowly began shuffling towards the bathroom area of his tree-house. While he lived in the jungle with the Sixers, he certainly appreciated such luxuries as a mini-bathroom when available, and since the Sixers had built this camp after his directions, he had made sure that the tree-house was equipped with this one luxury.

Skye cautiously watched him walking, knowing that if he stumbled, his stitches would re-open which would cause more damage than if he allowed her to help him, as much as she loathed the idea. He stumbled slightly over a piece of wood that was raised higher than the others and started to pitch over as she rushed to his side and quickly grabbed him around the waist. "I've got you," she huffed. She felt him sink slightly into her side, trying to regain his footing and breathing through the shooting pain in his side. "Ready?" She asked quietly, knowing that the sooner he was finished, the sooner she could get him back to bed and start resting. He nodded slowly, breathing harshly. She slung his arm around her shoulder, leaving her arms around his waist, and slowly began to walk with him the few remaining metres. He groaned in relief when his hand touched the wall, and she slowly removed his arm from her shoulder, and she allowed him to take the remaining steps by himself. Using the wall for guidance, he entered the bathroom area, pulling the curtain across that shielded it from the rest of the room.

She stood outside, blushing furiously, uncomfortable to be so close to him, especially while he was using the bathroom. It was human nature, but it was _him_, spawn of Satan. She chuckled darkly at the image. He reappeared in a couple of minutes, looking even more pale than before. "Ready?" She asked again.

"Ready," he said on an exhale. He slung an arm around her shoulders this time, and allowed her to lead him back to the bed across the room. She quickly grabbed a pillow that had been thrown to the floor during his shivering and placed it where his head would lie, and slowly guided him down onto the bed. He groaned as he made contact with the cot, and she bent down, grabbed his legs, and swung them over the bed as he lowered himself down. She pulled off his boots as he lay there shivering, trying to recoup some energy, having enough to open one eye to scowl at her as she did so. She merely scowled at him in return, and pulled the blanket from the bottom of the bed over him, tucking it into his sides, trying to keep his body heat in, hoping to burn the fever off.

She grabbed the bowl of broth from where she had left it on the floor, and pulled a stool to the side of his bed. He eyed her warily. "Poison, already?" He muttered.

She scowled at him. "Open up!" She said cheerily, smiling sarcastically at him. He scowled darkly at her, but parted his lips slightly. She dipped the spoon in the broth, and brought it to his lips, pushing the spoon gently inside, allowed him to swallow, and repeated the procedure until it was gone. His eyelids had been fluttering the entire time, him battling trying to stay awake to eat, and his body demanding him to sleep. In the few seconds that had taken for her to recognize that the broth was gone, he had fallen fast asleep, his lips parted slightly, his breathing making small noises in the quiet atmosphere. She almost smiled at the sound. Psycho-killer snores in his sleep! She chuckled quietly in amusement.

Skye looked at her watch, noting that it was almost 22:30. She wondered whether Commander Taylor would have sent out a search party. She shook her head, she knew that he would sent out a search party for her. The question was, would she ever be found?

She stood up, stretching to alleviate the kinks in her back, and quickly surveyed the rest of the tent, trying to figure out where she could sleep. She noted the small couch close to Lucas, about a metre away. Close enough to hear if there were any problems during the night, but far enough away that she wouldn't have to suffer his presence too much! She made her way to the couch slowly, trying to be quiet for fear of waking him. She sat down on the couch, pulled her boots off slowly, swung her legs up on the couch and curled inwards, trying to preserve body heat. The jungle may be hot and humid during the day-time, but the night was a different story. She tucked her hands under her chin, and slowly fell asleep to the sounds of cricket's ancestors chirping outside.

* * *

><p>Reviews = virtual cookies.<p> 


	5. Sleeping Beauty

**Author's notes:** I was going to attempt to post a new chapter every other day, but couldn't resist for this ones, so you get another chapter :)! Thank you to all my fabulous reviews, love to you all! Hope you enjoy :)!

**Disclaimer: **This just makes me sad, but still no :(

* * *

><p>Skye opened her eyes blearily, rubbing her fingers against her eyes. She had been up every 4 hours of the night, forcing Lucas to take his antibiotics. The first time he had opened red-shot eyes, blinking wearily at her, and she had just placed the pills in his hand, a canteen in the other and watched him until he took them. She didn't want to touch him more than necessary, knowing his new aversion to her, and she was being forced to help him, it wasn't like she wanted to.<p>

The second time she had been even more grouchy. The lump on her head had grown bigger if her fingertips could be trusted, and all she wanted to do was just sleep. No, scratch that. She wanted to sleep on _her_ bed, at _her _home. Not out here in the jungle. She had prodded him with her finger, and was answered with a low snore and moan combined. She rolled her eyes, pried his jaw open gently, placed the pills on his tongue, and massaged his throat until he swallowed them. This had continued for 2 more times, and each time she grew more and more annoyed that he could sleep so peacefully while her sleeping was being not only interrupted, but she was forced to stay here until the stupid idiot was healed. Not only that but the tent was _cold_. Lucas was snug in his blankets, as evident by the way he was snuggled into them each time, and hadn't moved from where he had lay down initially.

She stretched slowly, feeling the kinks in her neck and back from sleeping awkwardly on the couch. She felt a lot warmer though than previously, and looking down, she saw a blanket on her that she had _not_ placed on herself. She fingered it angrily, and her eyes shot around the room trying to see if she could identify who had placed it on her during the night. She saw Lucas still sleeping, and got up cautiously, trying not to wake him. She walked past him slowly, trying not to cause any creaks and walked onto the small balcony outside. Skye looked down and saw that there was a flurry of activity in the camp, but no one was at the bottom of the ladder. She looked around cautiously, no one seemed to be watching the tree house. She knew that she couldn't risk an escape attempt right now, because if Mira was telling the truth - which she most likely was - there were still Sixer spies in Terra Nova, and she couldn't afford to take that risk. But, a little scouting never hurt anyone, and if stopped, she could just tell them that she was getting food for Lucas and herself.

Skye looked around quickly again, and saw no one watching her particularly, started climbing down. She reached the bottom, dropping nonchantly to the ground.

"Skye." Skye spun around, heart pounding, to see Mira leaning against a tree.

"Mira," she nodded curtly towards her.

"And how is our resident genius today?" She inquired, smiling nastily.

"He's doing better," Skye said cautiously. "But he needs some food, which seems to be in short supply around here."

Mira smirked. "Does it look like we're in Terra Nova? No. We have to hunt for food, but don't worry, I'll ensure that food is brought up to you, so you don't have to climb all the way down here to hunt for some." She smiled sweetly.

Skye groaned internally, knowing that Mira had seen through her. "That sounds _perfect_," she said sweetly. "Can we expect some within the next hour?"

"Indeed." Mira said dryly. "And off you go, _Bucket_." She indicated up the rope with a jerk of her head.

Skye raised her eyebrows at her nickname, shook her head, and started to climb. On the way up, she tried having another quick scan around the perimeter, noting that the type of vegetation had smaller, more triangular trees than those at Terra Nova. She racked her brain, trying to think of what Lieutenant Washington had taught them about vegetation if they were ever lost. She groaned, remembering about vegetation was never her strong suit. Talk about people, or more active things and she was entranced. She wasn't interested in plants, much to her detriment now. She shook her head, maybe she could try and wheedle some information out of Lucas. She reached the top quickly, and taking a deep breath, entered the tent.

For the first time, she could see it properly. When she arrived yesterday, she had been focused on attending to Lucas and light had been lost quickly. Now, she could see that it was quite a large area, with what appeared to be a small kitchen/stove area on one side of the room, next to the small couch she had slept on. Next to that was a desk with a mountain of papers on it, which she assumed to be his calculations. Mira had probably rescued them before she had left Terra Nova. The room finished with a small divider which she knew held the bathroom, and obviously his bed, close to the entrance of the room. It was small, but big enough for two people. She presumed that since he was one of the most important people in camp - supposedly, she scoffed to herself - that he had been given one of the best camps.

Her eyes rested on the bed, to see him lying awake, watching her angrily. "Good enough for you?" He spat, furious that she was seeing the inside of _his_ home.

Skye's eyebrows raised. She'd expected him to hate her for her betrayals, and if she was honest with herself, she had to admit that she'd been expecting him to try and throw her over the edge of the balcony, or something similar to get rid of her, as soon as possible. She wasn't expecting such blatant hostility from him though, especially while he was still sick. "It'll do," she said sweetly. "Of course I'm really not expecting to be here for too long."

He huffed at this. "Sooner the better, darling." He winked sarcastically at her.

She scowled angrily at him. Did he honestly think that she wanted to help him? She stomped over to her pack and grabbed his dose of antibiotics, and stomped back over to him, grabbed his hand and placed them in. "Here," she growled. She grabbed the canteen, and left it right next to him, easily accessible.

"Damnit!" He cursed angrily, swiping at his face.

She turned around, seeing him drenched with water. She couldn't help but laugh. She looked around for a towel, and saw one of his shirts, or what she assumed was his, lying close to his bed, grabbed it, and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he muttered. He tried lifting his hand up to his, trying to dry off the remnants of the canteen, and let out a low hiss of pain as the movement pulled at his stitches. Skye noticed his arm trembling with the effort, huffed in annoyance and grabbed out of his hand, wiping his face gently.

A movement at the door caught her eye, and she spun around to see the Sixer who'd knocked her out the first day enter with two bowls of food. He was a little shorter than her, black hair, and dark brown eyes, with a scar running along the bottom of his jaw. Not muscular, but a larger size. He winked at her, "Nice to see you awake, Sleeping Beauty," he spoke mockingly. His eyes raked her up and down, finally settling on her face.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Nice to see you too. Don't you get the special jobs?" She said sweetly, indicating the bowls he was carrying.

His face twitched in anger, and she saw him visibly relax. "Just wanted to see you, Beauty." Skye inched closer to Lucas slightly.

"Don't you have work to do?" Came a low growl from Lucas behind Skye.

The Sixer bowed mockingly, and dropped the food on the floor. "Just call me when you need, Beauty. The name's David. I'm sure you'll remember." He winked at her and left.

Skye shivered slightly. His gaze was completely unsettling. She had never seen him around the Sixer camp before, and his presence was completely unsettling. She walked to the entrance slowly and grabbed the food, quickly walking back to Lucas. She set her bowl on the floor next to his bed, "Can you eat this yourself"?

Lucas pushed himself up slightly, and Skye rolled the shirt she had dried him with, and pushed it under his pillow, elevating him slightly. She handed him the spoon, and watched him lift his hand unsteadily, dipping it in the bowl, and bringing it up to his lips. His hand was still trembling and she watched cautiously as he moved it slowly. He managed the first scoop successfully, and his hand fell to the bed with the effort. He waited a few second, and then tried it again. His trembling increased, and she started to reach out to grab the spoon from him, when his trembling became too much and he spilt the hot soup over his wounds. He cried out in pain. It had fallen directly on one of his bullet holes, and the hot soup had most likely burned his chest. He tried to lift his hand to his chest, in attempt to rub away the pain.

She grabbed her pack from underneath the bed and refrained from sighing, it was probably time to change the bandages anyway. She pulled on a pair of sterile gloves, "Ok, this is going to hurt, but it needs to come off." She indicated both his bandages.

He nodded slowly, watching her cautiously, jade eyes full of pain. She carefully pulled the tape of his chest, ignoring his low hiss, and gently peeled back the first bandage. It looked better than the previous day, but it was still inflamed. "I'm going to have to disinfect this again," she said gently, "It's going to hurt."

"Not like anything you've ever done before, Bucket." He said through gritted teeth. She scowled at him. "Go ahead, as you can see, I'm obviously at your mercy right now."

She shook her head at his words, and grabbed her disinfectant out of her bag. She grabbed his right hand in hers, noting his confused look at her actions, and poured the disinfectant quickly in the wound. His body jerked in pain, and his grasp slightly tightened on her hand, but she noticed his other hand clenching tightly around his bed clothes. She shook away her thoughts about that. "Sorry," she said quickly. "But it's already been infected, and we need to stop it from going any further."

He shook his head, still breathing through the pain. She carefully lifted the tape of his other bandage, and repeated the procedure, still holding onto his hand. When she was satisfied that both were clean, she applied new gauze. She grabbed a hypo from her pack that would take down some of the swelling. "I need to inject you with this." She said cautiously. "It won't knock you out, it's just more powerful antibiotics to stop the pus from entering your blood stream further."

Lucas nodded carefully, still mindful of his wounds. "I don't really trust what you say either way, Bucket. Just do what you need to, and leave me be."

Skye ignored the twinge in her chest at his words, and grabbed the hypo. She carefully rotated his arm slightly, and pushed the needle in gently, and depressed. She withdrew it carefully, and rubbed his arm, helping the medication enter his system. "Do you want to try eating some more?"

His eyes had glazed over from the pain, but he nodded slowly. She grabbed the spoon, dipped it in the soup, and slowly brought it to his lips, letting the liquid slide down his throat, and repeating the procedure until it was gone. She stood up and quickly stretched her back. "You should try and sleep some more," she advised. He blinked at her wearily, and was asleep in a couple of seconds.

She grabbed her bowl of soup, watched him for a couple of seconds, noting his relaxed expression, and walked out onto the balcony. She sat down in one of the chairs, and ate her soup, watching the activity around her, and wondered whether Mark had made it back to Terra Nova safely, and whether anyone was looking for her.

* * *

><p>David is one slimy character, eek! Hope you enjoyed, and as always, I love to hear your thoughts :)!<p> 


	6. Karma

**Author note's: **Honestly, I love all of you. The comments I've read are amazing/humorous/hilarious, and it makes me so happy to see that you all like this! David is not a nice character, he's a bit of a sleaze, but we'll see how it goes ;)! This chapter goes a little introspective as well, so let me know how you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Yup. Nope. You know.

* * *

><p>Skye sat outside for a couple of hours, watching the Sixers scurry around the camp. She wondered what they were up to. The Phoenix soldiers had headed to the Badlands, and she knew from the vegetation surrounding them that they were far away from the Badlands, although she wasn't sure exactly where. She didn't trust Mira to just let her go when Lucas was healed, but she knew at the same time that she couldn't afford to escape and put colonists in danger.<p>

She heard the sounds of someone climbing the ladder, and quickly swung her legs off her chair and peered over the edge to see David climbing up. She breathed in quickly. There was just something completely off about him. He set her nerves crawling like no one else. She wasn't comfortable with Lucas, but there was something somewhat, _calming_, about his presence, whereas David just unsettled her and made her feel queasy. His head popped over the ledge.

"Beauty! What a nice surprise!" He greeted her with a sleazy smile.

"David," she said cautiously.

He swung a bag off his shoulder and handed it to her. "Dinner," he said lazily. "Call me if you need anything_. Anything_." He repeated while smirking nastily, looking her up and down.

She barely restrained a shudder. "Will do!" She said sarcastically. She pointed down to where she saw Mira staring at the two of them. "I think Mira wants to chat to you."

David looked over to her, a frown appearing on his face. "As she does. I'll see you soon, _Beauty_." He quickly disappeared down the rope, and she let a shudder out. He made her skin crawl.

She entered the tent with the food, and looked over to where Lucas lay still sleeping. He had more color in his face than he had done the previous day, and his breathing was a little more even. She didn't want to disturb him more than necessary, but he needed to eat if he wanted to get better. And even if _he_ didn't want to, _she_ certainly did so that she could get back home. She didn't trust Mira to keep her word, but obviously Lucas didn't want her around, and if she wasn't helping him, what use was she to the camp?

She shook his shoulder lightly, and saw his eyelids flicker. She prodded him with her finger.

"Ow!" He flinched away from her finger, eyes opening fully. He scowled at her.

"Dinner time!" She smiled sarcastically at him.

He rolled his eyes at her. He stretched slowly, feeling the kinks in his back from lying around all day. He heard a couple of quick _pop's_, and knew that she did too, judging from her slightly disgusted expression. He rotated his left shoulder experimentally, not too bad. He tried moving his right one slightly and felt pain, although not as severe, running from bullet wound to bullet wound and flinched. Lucas knew that his body was nowhere near healed, but his mind was a lot more clear, and he knew that he couldn't afford to keep Skye around longer than necessary. The sooner she was gone, the better. His body might be in pain, but his mind would control it, his mind would ultimately triumph over the weakness of his body. He levered himself fully upright using his left hand, gritting his teeth through the pain, and swung his legs over the side of the bed, leaned down and grabbed her pack off the floor.

"What are you doing?" Skye asked sharply, putting the bag containing the food on the floor and walking to him.

"What does it look like?" He snapped, struggling to maintain his anger with her, needing it at the forefront of his mind. He continued rifling through her bag, and pulled out a length of bandage wrapped in plastic triumphantly. He brought the packet to his mouth, ripping it open with his teeth, and pulled out the fresh bandage with his left hand. He placed it over his neck, while she watched skeptically, and tried to wrap it around himself, and then realized his dilemma when it was around his back, and he couldn't reach it with his right hand.

Skye stepped forward cautiously, and reached behind him for the bandage, her hair falling over his shoulder. He inhaled her scent accidentally on the next breath, peppermint and fresh water, mixed into one, making him slightly dizzy. He pushed her hair off his shoulder and turning his head, breathed fresh air in deeply, trying to rid himself of her scent. His mind was in turmoil, and it wasn't often that anything but his equations made him do that. She had wormed herself into his life like no one else had over the past 5 years. He had met her Mother during a brief stay at the Sixer camp during his first year of exile, and began talking with her. She reminded him slightly of his Mother, calming, peaceful, laughing when things were going wrong, and her evident love for her daughter. He knew that she remembered him briefly from when they had met at Terra Nova, but she never remembered what came after that, but he didn't need her too. They would start their conversation the same way every time.

_"Have you met my Bucket yet?" She would ask with a smile every week._

_"Not yet, Deborah, but maybe soon. Tell me another story." He would urge with a smile. She told him a different story every time about Skye, and each time, those stories made him smile, just a little. She had helped keep that part of him human, and allowed the man that had been cut off from human contact to regain it, just a little bit. It was all he needed._

He had finally met Skye just a few short weeks ago, and his life had been in turmoil ever since. He had known who shw was instantly, he would have recognized her from the physical description that Deborah had told him multiple times, even if he hadn't overheard her conversation with her Mother. He had brought Deborah a blanket that he had successfully bargained with Mira for, noting that hers had degraded to tatters since his last visit. He had listened to Skye's conversation with her Mother, and something inside him, long forgotten, had clenched, hearing the obvious love she had for her Mother. He finally announced his presence and requested they talk outside, not wanting Deborah to hear what he had to say. He had never had any intention of harming her, _never_ Deborah, not the woman who had kept something inside of him still beating, ignoring the coldness that surrounded him, but Skye didn't need to know that.

Things had finally turned around for him when she had reconciled his equations, and his chance had finally come to avenge his Mother, and then, her first betrayal began. He couldn't look at her without remembering all those stories Deborah had told him, and from their first interaction, she had stirred something in him that had been dormant all those years, and he couldn't bring himself to harm her. Instead, he tried to create a relationship with her, obviously in earshot of others, so that they would know that she was not to be harmed. He hadn't been able to help himself though, and had slowly, as much as he could, became infatuated with her, not love, he was too jaded and broken to allow himself to love again. Her humour, her tenacity, intelligence, daring, beauty, everything that she had, she had turned against him. He had been attacked over her, and then persuaded by her to release that Shannon idiot. He finally thought that she had seen the light, and taken her with him to the portal, only to be betrayed again. He had felt his heart crack slightly, and yet, he couldn't help but be impressed with her daring, and again, couldn't bring himself to hurt her. Knowing that she would come after him, he did the best thing he could, and knocked her out. And finally, his ultimate failure. He had finally almost claimed vengeance for his Mother, when he felt a piercing wound in his chest, knocking him back. Looking up, he saw sky blue eyes staring into his, hard, and filled with remorse. His mind ran wild, trying to avenge his Mother, refusing to hurt _her_, he tried to finish off his Father, and was knocked down yet again, hurled to the floor. He finally became fully aware of his heart and that he could actually feel, when he felt it break for what it vowed would be the last time. It would have to be, she'd as good as killed him. Dead men don't feel.

As he lay there, life seeping out of him, he acknowledged the fury and hurt of her betrayal, and the recognition that he was capable of feeling, and that it had just been pummeled out of him by a pixie with blue eyes that had blown his acclaimed genius to smithereens. He had slowly dragged himself away from the scene, pulling his body behind a tree, activating his sensor, hoping that someone would come find him, and put him out of his misery once and for all. He didn't want his death drawn out, he'd prefer to be out of his misery and just face that final hurdle of actually dying. And then he had awoken to find _her_ tending to him. Karma was a _bitch_.

"Lucas?" Skye said urgently. He snapped his head around to look at her, wincing as he felt his stitches pull, and noted worry filling her gaze. He looked at her questioningly. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Well, aside from having two bullet wounds, yes, I'm absolutely _fine_," he drawled sarcastically, and watched her cheeks turn slightly pink, _fascinating._

"Well, _I'm_ not the one who's been glazing over!" She huffed.

He shook his head. "Just get it over with," he jerked his head, indicating her wrapping the bandage around him, making a make-shift sling. He couldn't do this. He couldn't afford to be nice to her. He had felt love for the first time in his, admittedly pitiful, existence, only to have the ultimate betrayal. While he could forgive her loyalty, he couldn't forgive it against him, and he knew that she was too dangerous to him and the emotions had managed to stir within him. He knew that she would only betray him yet again, and he couldn't afford that to happen. It was better to keep his distance and watch her eventual betrayal, rather than be blissfully mindful to her betrayal as he may once have been, and become an utter fool for this slip of a girl. She was a distraction he couldn't afford to have. He wasn't some moon-struck teenager, and he had already allowed this girl to rip his heart out of his chest and stomp on it with her dainty feet. He couldn't, _and wouldn't_,afford that to happen again.

* * *

><p>Yes, no? How'd we like it :)? Hope everyone is doing well!<p> 


	7. Role Reversal

**Author's notes: **I honestly _cannot_ believe the overwhelming response to this story, you are all the most amazing reviewers an author can ask for! Thank you all _so_ much! I know that I posted a couple of chapters back that I might switch to posting every other day, but so far we're safe, work/school are being nice, so hopefully I can keep posting everyday! Just as a general note, we need a name for this pair! I know a couple of suggestions have been floating around, anyone have any preferences?: Tayte, Slucas, Lye. Any suggestions or thoughts :)? Thank you all again _so_ much, and on to the story!

**Disclaimer: ** So depressing, yup, not mine.

* * *

><p>After Skye had fixed his sling, Lucas had become even more withdrawn from her, standing up and grabbing a couple of the papers on his table, and focusing his full attention on them. She had absolutely nothing to do, no point in being there aside to fix him, and she didn't really want to sit there staring at him the entire time, not to mention the fact that she didn't exactly want to be near the person who was indirectly responsible for her being here.<p>

She wandered outside, ignoring his quick glance at her, and sat outside again on Lucas' balcony. She had claimed her own chair at this point. She had nothing but the clothes she was wearing, and the pack that was currently being used to medicate the idiot. If she couldn't have anything else at this point, she would have _this_ chair. She swung her legs back and forth experimentally, noting that it didn't move at all. Whoever made it was certainly skilled, and while she obviously doubted she could, if she got the chance, she was taking it back to Terra Nova. Screw them. And it obviously didn't hurt that it was outside, and thus she could avoid _him_.

She pondered about Lucas' action towards her. He had been behaving quite differently from what she had been used too, and she had no idea what to make of it. Before, he would act as loving as he could towards her, touching her gently occasionally, talking to her gently. But now, he was either sarcastic, angry, or blank towards her. She didn't know what to make of it. While she was fixing his sling, he had become extremely withdrawn and flinched at her slightest touch. It reminded her somewhat of herself back when Lucas had been in charge of Terra Nova, although she had not been as jumpy. It made her feel _odd_. _She_ should be the one flinching at being forced to touch him, not the other way around. She had grabbed his dose of antibiotics which she had placed in his palm, and without looking at her, he had just stared straight at the wall, placed them in his mouth and swallowed. She had asked if he wanted dinner, and he had just grabbed the bag that David had brought them, divided it into two, shoved one half in her direction, and slowly levered himself up, ignoring her protestations, and shuffled over to what appeared to be his desk, where had had collapsed for a few seconds, and then started sorting through papers. She didn't know what to make of it.

If she was honest with herself, she had to admit that she was somewhat dismayed with the attitude he was displaying towards her. She had felt guilty enough shooting him, and then his angry attitude when he had first awoken had allowed her to vent her emotions about his actions at him. Now, if she was rude to him, it felt like she was kicking a helpless puppy. He still needed her, but he obviously didn't want her. She shook her head quickly, trying to stop the confusing thoughts. _Lucas deserved what he got_, she told herself firmly. She didn't have to act any differently to protect his feelings, and she shouldn't worry about his attitude. That wasn't her problem. She just had to fix him, and then she could go home. But right now, she would just enjoy this chair. _Her _chair. She nestled more deeply into it, closing her eyes briefly, allowing the tension of the last few days to ease somewhat.

Lucas rubbed at his chest with his left hand painfully. The shooting pains from his wounds had definitely lessened, probably assisted from his medication, but they were still agonizing. But just like anything else, his equations had sought to lessen them somewhat. He had tried looking over his old equations, hoping to find something, but what he was looking for, he wasn't sure. Each time he sifted through the papers, all he saw was _her_ face. He slammed the papers down angrily. He needed her out of here, the sooner the better.

He glanced around his tent quickly. He knew that she had been sitting outside, but in his effort to ignore her, he had completely refused to acknowledge her presence and whereabouts. He had decided immediately after she had made his sling that he couldn't continue being angry with her. He had seen her hurt expression that she hadn't managed to hide each time he had snapped at her, and he couldn't afford to keep seeing it. He had acknowledged that he was still infatuated with her, as much as he tried to deny it. But, if he admitted it to himself, it could be, _had_ to be, controlled. When he had seen the hurt flicker in her eyes, all he had wanted to do was pull her into his arms and comfort her until it disappeared. And he simply could not afford that, not when he knew that she was a ticking time bomb, just waiting to turn around and stab him in the heart again. And so, he decided to ignore her. If he didn't see her, he wouldn't see the hurt, and the few days it would take him to regenerate himself enough to send her back would be over with before he could do something stupid.

He heard a loud _creaaak_ from outside, and rose from his seated position quickly, stealthily. He knew that Skye was sat outside - on _his_ chair, the chair that he had crafted himself on those days that he had been bored stuck with the Sixers and waiting for his precious box to arrive - and that she was too light to produce that kind of sound. Whoever it was hadn't announced themselves, like they all knew they were supposed too in his area, and he couldn't take any chances. He quickly grabbed the knife that was still strapped to his hip, and stealthily moved to the entrance of the tent. He pulled the curtain gently to the side and saw David slowly creeping towards Skye, who was fast asleep on his chair. Lucas quickly placed his knife in its sheath at his back, and threw open the curtain, "Skye, I need my bandages changing!" He spat the words out loudly, and to his relief, saw her quickly jerk awake, and see David standing less than a metre away from her.

David straightened his posture quickly, "Lucas, _Beauty_," he greeted them both.

"What do you want?" Lucas said curtly, walking over as straight as he could to stand by Skye who had jumped up from her chair. He stepped slightly in front of her and grabbing her hand, pulled her slightly behind him. Standing really wasn't helping his shoulder at all, and he wanted this jackass out of his sight as soon as possible. What he was intending to do while Skye was asleep was uncertain, but Lucas knew that there was absolutely _no _chance that he would leave the two of them alone together if he could help it, and he didn't want to be around him any longer than necessary. The look in his eyes when he was moving towards Skye was unhealthy, and that was coming from him. Lucas had seen various violent acts throughout his life, and the look in David's eyes was not one that was friendly.

"A message from Mira. She wants to talk to you in the morning about the fracture."

"That couldn't have waited until morning?" Lucas shook his head angrily. "Get off my balcony, and tell Mira to send someone else next time!" He hissed.

"Mira told me that I'm your messenger." David said cockily, leering at Skye behind him.

Lucas eyed him lazily one second, and the next he had one arm pressed against David's throat and the other holding the knife under his chin. Skye quickly let out a small gasp of shock behind him. "You tell Mira to appoint someone else, or…things could be very, unpleasant." He pressed the knife inwards slightly, breaking the skin slightly causing a small trickle of blood to run down his neck. David swallowed thickly. "Do you understand?" Lucas hissed. David nodded carefully, eyes trying to follow Lucas' knife. "Get out." Lucas stepped back, and watched David scurry off the deck. Waiting until he was sure David had descended from his deck and was down the ladder, Lucas reached out blindly, grasping the railing as much as he could, trying to breath through the pain off what he was sure were torn stitches. He could feel fresh blood running down his chest from both wounds, and cursed silently.

"And just what the _hell_ was that?" Skye said angrily, stomping her foot behind him.

He gritted his teeth, trying to swallow back what would have been embarrassing moans of pain. Skye stepped around him, facing him directly, and quickly saw the fresh blood that he had been trying to conceal. She exhaled quickly, "Ok, let's get you sat down." She pulled one of his arms off the railing, and swung it over her shoulder, and he was too weak to resist. She placed her arms around his waist, much as they had done the other night, and slowly, managed to get him back into the tent. She couldn't get him on the bed in her current position and quickly tried to adjust her position. "Ok, can you grab my neck?" She asked him quickly.

He carefully lifted his arm where it rested over her shoulder, to slightly curling around her neck, fingers caught in the curly mass of her hair. He swallowed painfully. She carefully stepped in front of him so they were chest to chest and she left her arms lying around his waist, but curved her forearms up, supporting his back. "Ok, we're going to get you down, so slowly lean back ok?" She could feel his bleed seeping through the bandages slowly dampening her shirt. He nodded through gritted teeth, looking more and more pale. She slowly leaned into him, arms supporting his back, slowly lowering him to the bed. When he was sat down, she let him go and reached down, lifted his legs with her arms, and slowly manoeuvered the rest of him onto the bed.

He lay there on his back, slowly breathing in and out, trying to catch his breath. She grabbed the medical pack from under his cot, and slowly began the process of changing his bandages. His first wound had remained stitched, but the second had born torn open, she presumed when he had pinned David. She frowned, if she didn't know better, she would have thought that Lucas was trying to protect her. She had woken out of her slight slumber when she had heard the loud creak, and had feigned sleep, hoping that David would do something that would enable her to physically fight back. Instead, Lucas, like an avenging dark angel, had flown in front of her, giving some garbled excuse about changing his bandages, and pulled her behind him. Not that she thought he would think she knew what he did. She shook her head, she would never understand him.

"Ok, I'm going to have to re-stitch this one. Do you want to be out for this?"

Lucas shook his head. "That's ok, just get it over with," he said through gritted teeth.

Skye shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her stitching kit. "Are you sure?" She asked one final time.

He smiled slightly, causing her chest to flutter slightly. "I'm sure, Bucket."

She took a deep breath, threaded the needle, took another deep breath, and started to sew. She looked at Lucas' face, screwed tight in concentration, mouth pinched at the corners, trying to prevent vocalizing his pain she knew. She finished as quickly and efficiently as she could, murmuring comforts and platitudes, trying to ease him through it. She set the final stitch, tied it off and cut it. She noted the beads of sweat that had gathered on Lucas' forehead and chest, and walked over to the kitchen area, grabbed a small flannel that she had noted, dripped some water on it from the makeshift sink and walked back over to him.

She carefully wiped his forehead from his hairline to his jawline, wiping away all the sweat. She wiped down his neck and gently began cleaning around his wounds, down his sternum, and then down over his abdominals. Ignoring the firmness of his muscles and refusing to stare too long at one area, she carefully wiped away all traces of sweat and blood, noting that some had dripped below the waistband of his pants, which she couldn't do anything about. She dried him carefully using the opposite side, gave him a cursory glance over noting his shut eyes, eyes lingering on his face, and stood up to dispose of the towels. Her hand was suddenly grabbed and she gasped, looking down to see his fingers entwined with hers. "Thank you, Bucket," he whispered softly, eyes flickering the whole time, and then shut tightly closed on the last word, exhaling softly.

She huffed softly in amusement and ran her fingers over his forehead gently. "Good night, Lucas," she whispered.

* * *

><p>David still gets no love. Sorry. :( Haha. As always, love to hear your thoughts :)!<p> 


	8. Constellations

**Author's notes:**I know I said it last chapter, but legitimately, you are all the most _amazing_ readers/fans a writer could ever ask for! Thank you _so much_ for all your amazing reviews! I was stuck at work today, so sorry for the later posting, I promise to respond to all of your reviews, but I figured you'd like to see a new chapter sooner rather than later, so I'll be responding shortly :)!

ALSO! The absolutely incredible ShellyStark wrote a humour piece based of this story about Skye feeding Lucas, and it is absolutely _incredible!_ You definitely need to go check it out: .net/s/7741706/1/Lucky. Thank you again SO much Miss Shelly, I absolutely adored it!

And with that, onto the story :)!

**Disclaimer: **Maybe for a birthday gift? August 8th, start planning!

* * *

><p>Skye couldn't sleep properly that night, she was completely restless, her mind running in circles. She wondered whether the Commander had sent out a search party for her, she wondered where she was, she wondered what had driven Lucas to the point where he had almost killed his Father, she wondered whether her Mother was ok, her mind was swirling.<p>

And as much as she hated to admit it, her thoughts were swirling around Lucas. The instant she had met him, she knew that he was dangerous. He had exuded charm, self-confidence and intelligence, but that was completely overshadowed with the hatred for his Father and the willingness to do whatever it took to get his way. As she got to know him more, it seemed like he had developed an...affection...for her, which she had played on to assist Commander Taylor, and she knew the instant she shot him that things would never be the same. But she hadn't expected this.

She didn't know _why_, she didn't know what had changed, but she knew that earlier tonight, he had been protecting her from David, and while she could take care of herself, something _he_ also knew, he had still done it. _Probably because he'd lose a nursemaid otherwise_, she thought bitterly. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was just, _off_. While he hadn't been, loving, towards her since he had woken up, he had been angry, and then tried to appear indifferent. But she still caught the lingering glimpses he gave her when he thought she wasn't looking and the self-loathing that would appear on his face when his gaze lingered on her. She didn't know what to make of it. She was completely confused.

She knew that she'd hated physically harming another human being, so when she shot him, that explained her natural inclination to worry over him, and to try and take care of him, to cancel out what she had done. But she refused to admit why exactly she cared just _so_ much more than just a nursemaid should. _It's because he's Taylor's _son, she told herself.

She had fallen asleep inside on the couch for a few hours after she had cleaned Lucas, but had snapped awake when she had heard rustling outside. She realized it was the sound of the leaves, but after her encounter with David, decided she couldn't be too careful. She had tried to go back to sleep, and when she realized it wasn't an option, decided to look around the tent slightly, investigating some of Lucas' papers. She couldn't make any sense of them, but she amused herself for some time trying to match them to the equations she remembered at Snakehead falls.

She eventually gave up and went outside, curling up in the chair she had claimed. When she couldn't sleep back at Terra Nova she had always gone outside and looked at the stars. No one was able to do that back in 2149, and even now, the fact that she could was still unique. It made her feel that her problems were a lot smaller when compared to the vastness that was the universe. The stars were always the same, never changing their constellations and she found that extremely comforting. When everything else changed around her, she could depend on the stars to be the same. She always brought a blanket outside with her though when at home, as the night air was always chilly. So far though, the only blanket she had seen was on Lucas. A small breeze of wind suddenly swept over her and she shivered, pulling her arms right around herself, trying to warm herself up.

"Cold?" Skye whipped her head around to see Lucas standing at the entrance to the tent, holding on to the frame for support, staring at her.

"What are you doing up?" She asked quietly, not wanting to alert the camp that they were awake.

He shrugged slightly, wincing as it pulled at his stitches. "I've been sleeping a lot over the past couple of days, I guess I'm sick of it." He'd actually been dreaming about that day in Somalia again, and suddenly woken up trembling, unable to get the image of his Mother begging for them to just kill her. After the initial jolt, he had quickly looked over to where Skye lay, hoping to focus on something more pleasant when he hadn't seen her. He had felt his heart sink to his stomach, when he had heard her murmuring outside, and quickly rushed to the entrance, seeing her sitting in his chair, pointing at various constellations. He hadn't wanted to disturb her, and had stood there against the frame, watching her for a few minutes, and then seen her shiver and had involuntarily spoken up. She sat there staring at him again. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I thought you were gone."

"Nope, not until the almighty Mira gives you a clean bill of health. Then I can leave." She answered flippantly. She could have sworn she saw a glimmer of disappointment in his eyes.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. I really don't need your help." He stated. "And I really don't think this is your ideal choice of residence either, compared to the almighty Terra Nova." He sneered slightly, hurt from her words, although he knew that he had no right to be, nor a reason since he shouldn't, _couldn't_, care for her.

She ignored the flicker of hurt she felt at his words, and nodded. "I would appreciate that," she said softly.

He shook his head. "It's not for you, Bucket. Do you honestly know how it feels for me _everytime_ I look at you, and know that you were willing to sacrifice me for the person I hate the most in the entire world. That you single-handedly fucked up _everything_ that I've been working for, for the last 14 years? That after I forgave you again, and _again_, you screw me over and shoot me?" His eyes were filled with pain, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

She slowly stood up from her chair "I'm not going to apologise for betraying you," she said coldly, holding back tears. "You were trying to destroy my home, you were willing to sacrifice innocent people for something that happened 14 years ago for something that wasn't their fault!"

"And was it my fault that my Mother was forced to die because of my Father's decision?" He whispered angrily, trembling in rage. "Was it my fault that _every_ time my father looked at me after that, all I saw was disappointment in his eyes? WAS IT?" He roared, uncaring of everyone else in camp who was most likely sleeping.

Skye shook her head slowly. "No, it wasn't." She said softly, reaching a hand out tentatively to touch his arm in a soothing gesture. "But you can't let other people suffer because of what happened in the past."

"Tell me, Bucket, if you had sworn to avenge your Mother, would you do it, no matter the cost? Would you turn away from 14 years of agonising pain and give it all up because some other people might not have the exact life they want, in this place?" He gestured around sarcastically. "Would you make sure the people who did that to you were punished?"

Skye shook her head softly. "No. What happened to you was awful, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. But your Mother wouldn't want you hurting other people for her."

"You didn't know my Mother, Bucket." He said dangerously, his breath hitching.

"I didn't. But I know that she raised you, and that she was Commander Taylor's wife. And that every time he spoke about her, he told me how deeply she loved you both. That she hated violence, and would have done anything for either of you. I know she wouldn't have wanted you to do this." She finished with a whisper.

He shook his head. "You're wrong." He said softly. "She deserves this, he deserves to rot."

Skye shook her head sadly. "I just hope one day you realise how wrong you are." She whispered softly.

Lucas laughed quietly. "I'm never wrong, Bucket."

She shook her head. "And yet you just admitted that I betrayed you, that you were wrong in trusting me. I just hope you figure it out sooner rather than later. I'm going to sleep."

She stepped forward, entering the tent and lay down on the couch, firmly closing her eyes, even though her mind was whirring, processing their conversation. She heard him enter a few minutes later and felt his piercing gaze on her, but she refused to open her eyes and look at him. She heard a few more creaks and deduced he had got into bed. She listened to his breathing slow and become calm and even, and felt herself slowly relax to the sound, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Lucas lay awake, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what Skye had said. There was no chance that his Mother didn't deserve vengeance for her death. There was no chance that he didn't deserve revenge against his Father for failing to save his Mother, and then failing to rescue him after he had supposedly been saved. A large chunk of Lucas had died that day with his Mother, and more kept dying as he saw the disappointment in his Father's eyes each and every time he looked at him. He knew that his presence constantly reminded the <em>great<em> Commander Taylor of his biggest failure, the failure to protect his own family. The failure to protect his wife and family from the very people he was fighting against. While he had been engaged in combat, Lucas and his mother had been fighting on their own, waiting for rescue, only for it to arrive too late.

Lucas hadn't particularly wanted others to suffer in his quest for revenge, but his Father had dealt the cards, he was left to play the hand. When he had refused to give up command of his precious Terra Nova and killed the very man who had come to replace him, finally banishing Lucas, his path had been set. The final hope for his Father to finally be proud of him, to recognise him as his son, to love him, has been destroyed the instant he banished him. The last traces of hope he had left in him had been extinguished, and all his childish boyhood dreams and hopes for their relationship had vanished, resulting in a deep hatred for the man who had fathered him. The only mission he had left in his life had been to destroy him, to make him feel the hurt and betrayal that he had felt _every_ day of his life, finally twisting the knife in. And then she came along. And challenged all his notions of trust and what he was supposed to be doing.

He hadn't agreed with the Phoenix groups methodologies. He had merely set up an arrangement with them as a means to an end, and while he felt like punching them for what they had done to the colonists and defenceless creatures, he could not fault their dedication to destroying his father. He had successfully ignored each twinge of guilt he felt at destroying the colonists home each time he learned of his father's attacks on the convoys, but still couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong. That it should have come down to just him and his Father, and left everyone else out of the equation. And of course _she_ had to ruin his plans. His genius plans.

He had established everything so carefully. He had staged his killing of Lieutenant Washington in full view of everyone, knowing Taylor would be watching, desperately hoping to draw his Father out of his hiding spot. He had his gun set to the lowest level, which would produce unconsciousness for an hour, two hours max and a sore head, but nothing more. He had arranged with Boylan to retrieve the 'body' and keep her safe until the Phoenix group had left, which he knew wouldn't be much longer. He couldn't bring himself to kill anyone, anyone except his Father. But his father had defied his expectations yet again and allowed him to 'kill' his second-hand.

Then, he had finally thought his chance had arrived, and persuaded Skye to arrange an ambush of his Father by himself, only she has thrown his planning to the wind. His father had the final drop on his planning and had surprised him as he has attempted to shut down the portal, their only link to the future. Each hit had Lucas reeling, physically hurting but emotionally it was ten times stronger. Each punch reminded him of his youth, bringing back the disappointment he had always seen in his Father's eyes, and had hit back the only way he could, by pleading for his Father's forgiveness, as he had done over and over and over when he was a boy.

Being the asinine prick that his Father was, he had given his forgiveness and Lucas took his chance, only to be brought down by a blue-eyed sprite of a girl. All his planning, dead. Fourteen years in the making, gone. He shut his eyes, rubbing his hands over his face, trying to block out the memories. Trying to block out the final images of his Mother's face, eyes begging for mercy, yet not crying out. The final looks of love and longing she had sent towards him. The gentle smile that she had drawn her final breath with, and her final collapse to the ground. He suddenly became aware of his whole body trembling, but with emotions or pain, he wasn't sure.

He had carefully made his way inside the tent, trying not to disturb Skye. He knew that she was still awake, but with her only her clothes to keep her warm and no doubt their conversation running in her head, she wasn't likely to fall asleep soon, which was not what he wanted. He walked carefully to his cot, eyes trained on her, and started inhaling and exhaling slightly louder than usual, knowing that the rhythmic sounds would calm her and slowly send her to sleep. He did this for a few minutes, waiting until her breathing echoed the rhythm of his, and gently pulled the blanket from his bed. He carefully eased his way across to her, gently placing it over her, tucking it around her gently as he had the other night, careful not to wake her. He slowly made his way back to his cot, and lay down gratefully, closing his thoughts and shutting his eyes, he allowed his body to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>And there we have it. Almost all of the cards on the table. My emotions over these two :'( As always, I love to hear your thoughts :)!<p>

p.s. So far, I'm hearing Luckye is the most popular. Opinions?


	9. Cleaning

**Author's notes:** Yes, I'm going to gush about you all again, you are the most amazing bunch reading this ever :)! I'm posting this a little earlier today as I'm in work for the rest of the day, and wanted to get it posted now rather than at midnight, so here you are :)! Haha. As with yesterday, unfortunately I don't have chance to respond to all your lovely reviews now, but promise I will respond to them later! Thank you all so much for all the encouragement and amazing reviews, I love them!

On a side note, the Terra Nova fanfic community on livejournal has a prompt challenge on for Valentines Day, so head over if you'd like to leave a prompt! And onto the story :)!

**Disclaimer: **This breaks my heart every time.

* * *

><p>Skye woke up for the second time in two days with a blanket on her. She quickly glanced around the tent, seeing herself alone, and listening carefully, heard murmured voiced outside. She stood up slowly, trying not to make a sound and inched to where she heard the voices.<p>

"She's no use to me!" Skye frowned, recognising Lucas' voice, and knew instantly that he was talking about her.

"I don't care. You aren't healed yet, we lost Robert to the Phoenix soldiers, and we need a medic around camp!" She recognised Mira's voice, but didn't know who Robert was. She assumed that he had been the Sixers medic, and from the sounds of it, he was most likely dead.

"No. Absolutely not." Lucas said coldly.

"And just exactly why not?" Mira asked exasperatedly. "We need a medic, she's a medic. Do you want us to kidnap someone else? And what do you want us to do with her if you don't want her? It's not like we can just drop her back off at Terra Nova! We can always feed her to the dinosaurs if you want." She said sarcastically. "For god's sake, we've all seen the way you look at her, stop pretending like we don't all know!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucas snapped.

Mira laughed harshly. "Come on, Lucas. We all knew when you first saw her that you wanted her. You looked at her like a dog looks at a bone, you were practically drooling!" Skye laughed internally, there was no chance that he had looked at her like that. She was the key to his revenge, that was all.

Lucas laughed sarcastically. "Mira, you greatly mistake _appreciation_ for something else. It's obvious that you've been out here too long on your own."

"Whatever you want to call it, I don't care. But she is staying here and you're just going to have to accept that." Mira stated coldly. Skye felt her heart sink in desperation. She had known that Mira wasn't likely to uphold her promise of returning her to Terra Nova when Lucas was better, but to hear it stated plainly left a rock-like feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Where will she stay?" Lucas growled.

"With you. We don't have any space for her elsewhere. She'll continue sleeping here looking after you, and then she'll have somewhere down in the camp during the day to help our sick." Mira said coldly. "You know she needs to stay here Lucas." Her voice softened. "I know she betrayed you, but we need her. If nothing else, we can use her as a bargaining chip against Taylor."

There was silence for a few moments, and Skye waited, breath held to hear what his response would be. "Do what you need to do." He said softly. "But you know as well as I do that she'll betray us as soon as she gets a chance."

"Well let's not give her that opportunity then." Mira said coldly. "And somehow, I don't think she will."

Lucas laughed. "I think you're underestimating her. How many times has she betrayed us all already?"

"No, Lucas. How many times has she betrayed _you_?"

"There's a difference now?" He laughed lowly, without humour.

"There is. Because we utilized, and saw her as a spy. Not anything else. You did." Mira huffed quickly in exasperation. "I have to go, people are waiting, you know what our only option is here, Lucas. You know what will happen if she doesn't stay. Our people will get sick and could die, and all because we_, you_,couldn't hold onto her. We can't allow that to happen. We'll talk later. You need to get started figuring out our way back to the future."

"I know what I need to do Mira." Lucas snapped.

Skye quickly hurried away from the entrance, hearing the sounds of Mira descending the rope ladder to the ground, and the slow, shuffling footsteps that indicated Lucas was walking back inside the tent. She sat on the edge of the couch, rubbing her eyes, trying to make it appear like she had just woken up. Lucas pushed outside the flap to the entrance, eyes immediately falling on her. He looked somewhat better than yesterday, although the bandages on his chest were almost fully saturated with dried blood. "Good morning." She greeted cautiously, flatly, mind buzzing over what she had just heard, and mind still spinning from their conversation in the early morning.

He grunted at her in response and gestured to the bag she saw he was carrying. "Breakfast." He said shortly. He walked slowly, gingerly over to the small table and pulled the items out of the bag, displaying fresh fruit and what appeared to be a small container of oats, and looking over at her, gestured for her to come over. Skye walked over to the table and grabbed an apple. She polished it on the bottom of her shirt, lifted it to her mouth and took a small cautious bite. The taste of it burst over her tongue, liquid bursting forth and she moaned slightly in appreciation. She took a bigger bite, closed her eyes and savoured the taste, almost forgetting Lucas was there. She felt the juice running down her fingers slightly, and bringing her hand up, licked the juice running down the apple and her fingers. She brought it to her mouth, looked up again, and saw Lucas staring at her, pupils slightly dilated. She cleared her throat awkwardly and turned away slightly.

"How is your chest feeling?" She asked quietly, sharply, unsure why she was upset, but she knew she was.

He lifted his left hand, and rubbed it absentmindedly. "Better. The bandages need changing." His eyes went blank again, obviously lost in thought. Skye walked across the room, grabbing her pack, and started bringing it back to him. He noticed what she was doing. "Not now, I need to get cleaned up, as I'm sure you do too." He looked her up and down, smirking slightly.

She flushed brightly under his appraising gaze. "It's not exactly as though there are many places to get clean around here." She hissed.

"I'm _quite_ aware of that, otherwise you wouldn't have been giving me a sponge bath the other night." He smirked slightly at her.

"It _wasn't_ a sponge bath, you dropped water all over yourself!" She said indignantly.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot." He winked at her, grabbing an apple from the table himself, and biting into it with a smirk. "As soon as I'm finished we'll head to the lake. Do you have an extra shirt?"

"Why?" Honestly, the man was insane. One minute he was huffy, upset and ignoring her, and the next he was making fun of her. Her mind was spinning.

"Well, yours is covered in _my_ blood, and is quite dirty. If you want to stay in it after getting clean, be my guest." He shrugged slightly, appearing indifferent either way.

"Well, actually, I wasn't planned on getting kidnapped when Mark and I left Terra Nova, nor was I planning to be gone overnight, so I _guess_ that would be a no." She grimaced sarcastically at him.

He popped his tongue in the side of his cheek, obviously amused by her antics. "Fine, you can have one of mine if you want."

"_Thank_ you. I'd love too. I've always wanted to wear one of _your_ shirts." She said sarcastically.

"Well, it's that or nothing, Bucket, and I'm sure the men around here haven't seen such a, _pretty_, looking girl in quite a long time. You might make a few people's days, I'm sure, if you chose the latter option." He smiled brightly at her.

She glared scathingly at him. "I'll take a damned shirt."

He shook his head at her, tutting. "Don't you know the magic word? Honestly, some people would think you aren't _civilized_," he drawled the last word.

She crossed her arms over her chest, and rolled her eyes. "_Please_." She said sarcastically, batting her eyelashes exaggeratedly.

"Of course, my dear Bucket." He grinned at her. He crossed the room, grabbing two shirts from a bag tucked next to the couch she had been sleeping on, a pair of pants, and undergarments, tucking them into a bag.

He finished his apple quickly, holding on to the core. "Come on." He gestured outside with his head, and started slowly shuffling his way outside, and quickly threw the apple core into the trees with his left arm.

"Do you want me to go down first?" She asked quickly, hoping that she could help him down somewhat. She shifted uncomfortably at the thought, and shook her head. _No_, obviously she just didn't want him to hurt himself again, because that would mean she'd have to spend more time with him.

"Nope." He popped the 'p.' "I think I can manage. But you can take the bag." He threw it to her, and she caught it just in time. She looked over at him, noting that his legs had already disappeared from view, and he was starting his descent. She leaned over the edge, watching his descent, noting that he was climbing down just using his feet and left arm, not using his right which was still held in the sling, although he could have held on with his hand. He reached the bottom quickly. "Come on, Bucket, we don't have all day!"

* * *

><p>Oh, the snark! Haha. Hope you enjoyed, and as always, I love reading your reviews :)!<p> 


	10. Psychotic

**Author's note:** Ode to my reviewers/readers: How do I love thee? Let me count the ways...Love you all SO much! Quick notes: work is taking over, so I really do apologize for my limited response to all your fabulous reviews, I'm trying to respond with the time I have, but I figure you probably want the story more, so I'm doing that first, review responses second. But I still love you all immensely (immensely, immensely), so please forgive me :(? Also, I may be getting sick, *finger's crossed* not, so I apologize for any delays if they occur! Finally, there is a reason this story has the rating it does, so note carefully! And finally, because of that lovely thing called work, you get an early post again :)! Onto the story!

**Disclaimer: **It's almost Valentines Day. Anyone want to get me a present?

* * *

><p>Skye quickly reached the ground and hurried after Lucas, who had already started walking away.<p>

"Hello, Beauty." A voice hissed behind her, and a hand had grabbed onto her wrist. She was spun around, and saw David leering at her and she smacked the arm holding her wrist, pulling her hand away quickly. She looked at him in clinical bemusement. What was _wrong_ with him? He was just a creep and a psychopath. She shuddered internally. "I didn't expect to see you out of that tree anytime soon." He leered at her. He looked her up and down, eyes lingering around her chest and legs.

She crossed her arms uncomfortably. "Not that that's any of your business - " She froze in shock, feeling an arm slide around her waist, her head shot up, gaze connecting with Lucas' quickly, and she watched as his gaze slid to David, quickly turning icy.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked softly, staring dangerously at David.

David gulped nervously, quickly unsettled by the taller man staring down at him. "No problem at all. Just talking." He shrugged innocently.

Lucas snapped his gaze back to Skye. "Good," he said softly. He leaned in closer to her, grazing his lips softly, lingering, across her cheekbone while she went rigid in shock, heart skipping a beat. He quickly switched his attention back to David, and saw the other man's expression thunderous with rage. Lucas smiled cockily at him. "We have to be going now. I believe Mira wants you. And if you're not careful, you won't be able to help anyone out soon, if you're not _careful_. Catch my drift?" He said lazily, flexing his fingers.

David gulped again nervously, eyes still glinting with rage, focused on Lucas' arm around Skye's waist. "Have a nice day," he said with a hint of a sneer, but still cautious about Lucas' veiled threat, and slowly backed away from them both.

Lucas leaned further in to Skye, pulling her closer in turn, and leaned his head slightly on top of hers. "How could we not?" He said lazily. He snapped his full attention back to Skye. "Let's go, Bucket." He withdrew his arm from her waist, leaving her feeling slightly cold, and caught her hand in his, slightly pulling her along with him, leaving David staring angrily after them.

Skye let him pull her out of the camp, waiting until they were out of sight and earshot, finally digging in her heels. "What was that?" She exploded.

Lucas stopped, feeling her tug at his hand, slipping out of his, and noticed she had scared a few birds away nearby with the volume of her voice. "What was what, Bucket?" He stared at her. He had never liked David. He knew what men did to women they could take advantage of, and he knew that David fit that mould exactly. He was a lecherous psychotic, son of a bitch, and if he had his way, he would have been kicked out of the camp a long time ago. And for reasons he didn't want to name, he didn't want to let David anywhere near Skye, and preferably, would never have been exposed to her. No one would harm her, least of all a little bastard like that.

"That, _that_!" She waved her hands around her trying to verbalize his actions and the kiss, but was unable to express herself coherently.

Lucas quickly thought of an excuse. "That was stopping that psycho from staring at you. I know you're not as naïve to what he's doing as you're pretending, and you know as much as I do that he'd like nothing more than to screw you." He said crudely, trying to get her to accept the truth. "Unless you'd like to go with him, be my guest." He gestured sarcastically back to the camp.

"You know, there are a lot of people who'd describe you as a psycho as well!" She snapped angrily. "And I know just what he wants, but at least I know what he wants, which there's absolutely _no_ chance of him getting, and he's not screwing with my mind! And he's not making other people think that I'm in a relationship, or doing _something_ with someone else, when I'm not!"

He shook his head, frowning slightly, not understanding what she meant at the end. "Firstly, true, some people might call me psychotic. But then again, do you always listen to your critics? And a lot of people say I'm nice as well, pretty intelligent too." He winked sarcastically at her, and then rubbed his hand across his face in frustration. "I may be slightly insane, but at least _I_ know that. He doesn't. When I want a woman, she knows it, and I don't have to force her, or creep her out or trick her into it. She comes to me of _her_ own volition. If you want him, then be damn sure you do, because he doesn't know he's insane, and you will _never_ forget that if you do start something!"

She looked at him slightly in shock, definitely not expecting that. He stared at her for a couple of seconds, shaking his head again, completely sure that he shouldn't have said anything remotely like that. "Come on," he muttered. "We're wasting time. The sooner we get back the better." He started walking, leaving Skye to trail behind him slightly, trying to make sense of just what had happened.

After about ten minutes, Skye heard the unmistakable sound of running water. Another five minutes passed of walking, when Lucas sighed in satisfaction, and pushed his way through some overgrown foliage, holding back the branches for Skye to enter. She walked ahead of him, and stopped dead, breath taken away. They were standing at the edge of a large lake, obviously down river of a large waterfall, and this pool was obviously at least a klick down, so the current wasn't too fast, but was still supplying fresh, clean water to the small lake.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Came Lucas' voice from behind her. She turned around to see him staring at the lake. "This was one of the main reasons that the camp is set where it is, although the other's haven't explored in this direction, they use the lake on the East."

"Why?"

Lucas smirked. "Because they know this is my area. Come on." He led their way to the edge of the lake, and started unbuttoning his pants.

Skye spluttered. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing, Bucket?" He asked patiently. "I have to get clean, I'm not staying in clothes that have my blood all over them. Besides, don't look." He said lazily, stepping out of his pants, and folding them up neatly with one hand, leaving them on a nearby rock. He tried to twist himself around slightly in order to undo his sling, but Skye had pinned it right in the center of his back, and he looked at her pointedly. "Mind helping?" He indicated to his back. He had decided to completely ignore what had happened before, it wouldn't do any good to dwell on it.

She huffed and stomped over to him, ignoring his smirk, yanked the pins free, and unwrapped it carefully, avoiding as much of his skin as possible, and keeping her eyes firmly just on his back, and no she did not see any of his blue underwear, _damnit_. He laughed lowly, "You can shut your eyes again," he said teasingly. He couldn't help it. Something about her just made him happier, he couldn't resist the urge to try and make her smile or be happy, as much as he tried not too. He ignored the little voice inside him screaming at him to resist her, to stop what he knew what destroy him again.

She closed her eyes hastily, only opening them when she heard little splashes, indicating that he was in the water. She fought an internal battle, knowing he was right. There was no point bathing in dirty clothes, they would never get clean that way. She weighed the costs, Lucas seeing her in her underwear, versus being clean. She hadn't had a shower in two days and still had the muck on her from lying in the ground after David had knocked her out, and her hair hung limp around her shoulders. She made up her mind. She opened her eyes, gaze falling directly on Lucas, who was staring straight at her, arms pulsating slightly in the water, keeping himself afloat. "Turn around." She ordered. He chuckled softly, and did as she ordered, pretending to hold his hands over his eyes so he wouldn't see anything. She unbuttoned her pants hastily, quickly chucking her shirt where her pants had fallen, so she was left in her bra and underwear, and entered the water quickly, trying to cover herself with the water.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Lucas called to her playfully.

She splashed water vigorously in his direction, laughing slightly when he spluttered, smiling despite herself. She hadn't swum in so long, and it was something that she had loved to do. She paddled through the water slightly, dunking under to the bottom and pulling her hands through her hair, trying to get rid of the knots. She kicked back of the bottom, swimming lazily to the surface, enjoying the peace under the water.

"Enjoying yourself?" Lucas said, laughing slightly at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed quickly. "I'll take that as a yes." He teased, the tension between them of the last few days falling away.

She quickly bobbed back under the water, repeating the same motions as before, and kicked back off the bottom after a few seconds. She kicked slowly back up to the surface, and smacked right into Lucas' chin. "OW!" They both groaned. Skye rubbed her head in pain and started to sink under the water forgetting to kick in her pain, and he grabbed her around the waist quickly, grunting as it pulled his stitches, while trying to rub his chin with his other hand.

"I know why your Mother calls you Bucket now," he groaned. "Your head has the density of one."

Skye glared at him, still rubbing the offended area. "What about your chin! Your chin could break rocks!"

Both of them suddenly became hyper-aware of their positions. His arms were wrapped around her waist, feet kicking gently to keep them afloat, and she was leaning on him, chests flush against each other, breathing in and out in sync, and they were staring right into each other's eyes.

"Skye," he murmured softly, unable to resist her. He knew that this was dangerous. Knew what she could, _had_ done, and yet he just couldn't resist her. The stories her Mother had told him about her daughter had left him entranced by the girl who was so in awe of her Father. But when he actually met her, she had literally shaken his whole world. He was enamoured with this girl who fearlessly fought her way through the jungle to save her Mother, and tried so desperately to help everyone around her, while still maintaining a veneer of innocence of the harsh world around her. She had been the key to his success, and the result of what could have been his final failure. And yet he still couldn't tear himself away, knowing what she could do.

She was hypnotized by his gaze, leaning slightly closer into him, feeling the pounding of his heart against her chest, the water lapping lazily around them. He brought his head down slightly, angling it left, leaning closer to her. "Bucket," he murmured, leaning further in, gazing into her eyes, trying to seek the answer to the question in his. She closed her eyes, closed the distance between them, leaving an inch between their faces, and he ended their separation, bringing his head down letting his lips softly graze across hers, stubble on his face lightly tickling, scratching hers. She drew in a quick breath, breathing shakily as he did it again, slowly wrapping her legs around his hips, and looping her arms around the back of his neck, carefully avoiding his bullet wounds, somehow needing to get as close to him as she could.

He grazed his lips across hers again, and as she took in a shuddering breath, he tilted his head, peppering kisses down her jawline, sucking slightly right at the edge of her jaw, sending shooting tingles directly to her center. He knew it was dangerous, _she _knew it was dangerous, and yet neither of them could find it within themselves to push the other away.

She moaned again, unable to control her actions, pressing herself closer to him, craving the feel of his body against hers, desperately needing something solid to hold onto, to ground her. Her hands ran through his hair, clutching, trying to pull his head back so that she could kiss him, unable to stop herself. He leaned back slightly for a second, gazing deeply into her eyes, and then swooped forward, capturing her lips with his, and on her soft moan, his tongue pushed past her open lips, swooping inside her mouth, dominating, claiming, tasting her thoroughly, and she gave back as good as she got, hands sliding down to grasp at his back, nails clutching, trying to express her need, but for what, she didn't know. His hands moved down from her waist, grabbing her ass with both hands, pulling her even more firmly towards him, placing her aching center directly over his hardness, chest to chest, his head craning down over hers, lips sweeping across hers, trying to dominate each other in a battle of wills.

And just as quickly, they were knocked underwater by a slight wave, breaking apart from each other in shock. Lucas grabbed her hand, and pulled her back up with him to the surface. A silence settled over both of them, staring at each other. Lucas quickly broke the gaze and dropped her hand. "Come on," he jerked his head indicating the shoreline, and started swimming over slowly. She followed behind him, pressing her shaking fingertips to her swollen lips, her mind replaying the events, feeling his lips over hers, and the mastery she had felt him exert over her body, but more than that, the safety, the warmth, the desire. And she hadn't stopped or pushed him away, and instead had pulled him closer, desperately trying to hold onto him for reasons she didn't, _ couldn't_, explore.

* * *

><p>This chapter was a toughie. It was also one of the first one's I had to start writing on my iPhone since I couldn't wait to get home and start writing! As always, I love all your reviews :)!<p> 


	11. Ignorance

**Author's notes: **Again, love you all more than I can express! The last chapter was definitely my most difficult to write as of yet, so I'm extremely happy that you all liked it! I am full-blown sick today (boo!), so *finger's crossed* I'm doing my best to make sure that I can keep posting every day (I had a couple chapters written in the interim just in case something like this happened), but sorry if I do have to interrupt slightly :(! And I'm not working today, so a little later in the day update :)! Hope you all enjoy :)!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still not mine.

* * *

><p>Lucas' mind was reeling. He hadn't meant to kiss her. At all. When he had kissed her cheek in front of David he knew that he was stepping on dangerous ground, but after seeing the way David had looked at her, something inside him had an overwhelming urge to protect her from him. If that meant insinuating that they had a relationship to him, it was something that had to be done, as unwilling as he was to do it. He had seen the way that David had been eyeing her and as much as he dearly wanted to punch the idiot until he got it through his thick head that Skye was not his, and never would be, he forced himself not to get attached. So that slight kiss was all that he had allowed himself.<p>

He knew that taking her to the lake had been risky, but he needed to clean off, and didn't trust anyone back at the camp to keep an eye on her and make sure that she didn't get into trouble, either through her own making, or someone elses. And while he had tried to desperately to resist her, he hadn't been able to avoid it after she had spluttered so furiously about his state of undress. Her innocence, her expressions, her rapid mood swings, those were all the things that had initially drawn him to her, and for that brief moment, he had allowed his guard down, and let her in, been playful, been gentle. Showing her all the emotions that she brought out in him, allowed him to be the type of person he might have been if circumstances had been different.

Then she had bumped into him, and things had rapidly gone downhill. After he had looked into her clear blue eyes he had seen the complete innocence, touched with a hint of desire, for him? And he hadn't been able to resist, quickly grazing his lips over hers, taking the only opportunity he could, while he could. Then she had moaned, and he had started to pull away stomach sinking, thinking she was rejecting him, only to have her pull him closer, and he had thrown caution to the wind, and had taken what he had desired for so long, only to have it further fueled as she responded back just as enthusiastically.

If the wave hadn't broken over them, Lucas didn't know where, or when, they would have stopped. But all he knew was that it had definitely broken the mood, and he had realized exactly just what he was doing, and who he was doing it with. He had broken his promise to himself, and had allowed his desire and adoration for this girl to build up again, after all that she had done. He shook his head disgusted with himself, walking slowly out of the water, clutching his right arm to his chest with his left, trying to prevent movement and causing his stitches to tear.

"You need your bandages changed." Skye said quietly behind him.

He started quickly, lost in his own thoughts. "Get dressed, and then we'll worry about them." He said emotionlessly, trying to calm himself down, tamping down on his emotions, and convincing himself that this would only lead to more heartbreak. She was a temptation that he couldn't afford. "I'll start a fire, and then you can dry your-," he gestured wordlessly to her underwear, trying not to embarrass her, and quickly looked away.

Skye sucked in a deep breath, fighting back tears, why exactly she wasn't sure. She had never thought that she would be in the situation that she was now in, and she had no idea what to do about it. She shouldn't have let Lucas kiss her, and more to the point, _she _shouldn't have kissed Lucas back. He was the very reason that she was here, the reason her home was broken, he had tried to kill his Father, _had_ killed Washington, and was the very opposite of everything else she had in her life. He wouldn't_, couldn't_,fit in anywhere. She attributed her weakness to her taking care of him, it was only natural that she should feel..._protective..._of him, while he was still weak, still recovering. She shook her head, disgusted at herself. She knew that she had feelings for him that she had no right having, no decent person should, and she _couldn't_ allow anything to happen. It was just a silly moment of weakness, she told herself firmly, it's just because he helped you, _that's all_.

Lucas quickly grabbed a towel that he had stuffed in his bag and one of his shirts, and passed it to her without looking at her, knowing that the sight of her almost naked body would be detrimental to his resolutions. "Thank you," she muttered, and quickly walked behind some bushes. He stared up at the sky, willing his body to calm down, and regained control of his emotions. He quickly gathered some firewood and started a small fire, just enough to be able to provide some heat and dry their clothes, but not big enough to attract predators.

Skye appeared in a couple of minutes back out of the bushes, dressed in his shirt and her shorts, towel slung over her shoulder, and braiding her hair. Lucas smiled inwardly, relishing the fact that she was wearing his shirt, and she looked _damned_ adorable. _Stop _it, he told himself firmly, he couldn't do this. She laid her panties and bra next to the fire, cheeks blushing furiously. Never had the thought crossed her mind that Lucas Taylor of all people would be seeing her underwear. She cleared her throat awkwardly, and looked at him. "Gauze?" She said quickly.

He started, shaking his head, clearing his thoughts, grabbed the bag, and retrieved the gauze pads, handing them to her, watching as she tucked them into her pocket. She stood next to him awkwardly, and started pulling the bandages off gently, examining the wounds, and pressing on the surrounding skin gently. "It looks like the infection has definitely cleared up." She announced. "You just have to wait for the stitches to come out, and they should be fine."

"Thank you." He said curtly, trying to bring his emotions and thoughts back on track. He could not afford this, _anyone_ but her.

She pulled the bandages out of her pocket, and lower lip pulled between her teeth in concentration, brow furrowed. He resisted the urge to kiss her again, reminding himself over and over just how it felt when he had realized that he had been shot, and that she had been the one to shoot him. "Done with the gauze." She stepped back, admiring her work, and grabbed the roll of bandages, carefully placing his right arm to where it would not pull on his stitches and wrapped it back up in a sling. "Done." She said quietly when she had finished, and he nodded his thanks.

"I'm going to get dry." He grabbed the bag, and retreated into the bushes.

Skye exhaled quickly, dropping to a seated position on the ground, placing her head in her arms, and sighed, unable to stop thinking about what had just happened. Just what had come over her. She hated him. So what, he may have had a few nice moments, but did that make up for threatening to kill her Mother? Killing Wash? Allowing the Phoenix Group to invade Terra Nova? No, it didn't. And as much as she wanted to, she couldn't lie to herself and say that she hadn't loved everything about that kiss. The way he had been forceful yet gentle, dominant and yet passive, and she couldn't resist, and had in fact kissed him back. And if she was right, he hadn't been able to resist it either. She was broken out of her musings hearing a couple of cracks around her.

"Lucas?" She said cautiously.

Lucas emerged from the opposite direction of the noise, pants on, shirt half on ,unable to get his right arm through the sleeve hole, and noted the look of slight panic on her face. "Bucket?" He said quickly.

She heard the noise again, and spun around looking where it came from, and noticing that Lucas was next to her side almost instantly, pulling the shirt off so it wasn't trailing, gripping a gun in his hand. Her mind reeled quickly, she hadn't noticed a gun in the bag, but she couldn't say that she was unhappy he had it. "Stay there," he ordered, and quietly moved in the direction of the bushes, pulling them apart quickly, scanning, and seeing no person or animal. But he noticed a scrap of gray material, complete with black spots, stuck to a twig, and he pulled it off, sticking it in his pocket. He quickly decided not to tell Skye of his suspicions, but he knew that someone had been spying on them, and he knew exactly who that person was.

He strode back to her quickly and gave a cursory glance around the lake. "Let's go." He said harshly.

She gulped. "What was it?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She frowned, obviously not believing him, placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows at him. "If it's nothing, why are we going so quickly?"

"Because I have other things to do today, Bucket. We need to get moving." He ignored the look of disappointment on her face, refusing to acknowledge the twinge of hurt he felt in his chest at causing her disappointment. "Grab your things, and let's go." She turned around, expression somewhat wounded, grabbed her underclothes from the ground and stuffed them in her pocket. He grabbed the shirt again, pushing his left arm through the sleeve hole, and she wordlessly helped him manoeuvre the shirt around his sling. He grabbed hold of her hand, just so that he could ensure she was with him every step of the way, he assured himself, and set off, walking at a quick pace, knowing that the farther the distance, the better. He wouldn't back off from a fight, but he didn't necessarily want to be involved in one at this stage with Skye so close. It would be better with her further away, which wasn't an option right now.

Skye pulled his hand back, and he turned around frowning. "What?" He snapped, every instinct telling him to hurry.

"Camp is that way," she pointed towards the opposite direction.

"I know, we're not going back to camp." He said shortly.

"Want to fill me in on the plan?" She said sarcastically.

"Not really," he said smirking, and he frowned. "Come on, we've got a bit of distance to get through yet."

* * *

><p>Such turmoil between these two! As always, I love reading all your reviews :)!<p> 


	12. Boy Scout

**Author's notes: **Honestly, I have been completely overwhelmed with the response to this story! I have to say, it's been my most successful so far, and I'm kind of proud of myself because most of my other's may have been left abandoned...sorry! Haha. But, something about these two just keeps me going, and have no fear, it will be finished! In answer to a couple of questions, I plotted this out before I started, and aimed to have about 25 chapters, but it seems like it might be continuing on a bit more than that, just based on the events I want in each chapter. Last but not least! The wonderful Shellystark created a community for our beloved pairing over on livejournal: .com/. It's a place for fiction/graphics/videos, anything your heart's desire, so head on over! Thank you all again!

**Disclaimer: ** Can someone just buy me the rights already and I can stop doing this?

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?"<p>

Lucas rolled his eyes. She'd been asking the same question over and over for the past couple of hours they'd been walking. "Yep."

Skye brightened. "Really?"

"Nope."

Skye groaned. They'd been walking for a good couple of hours and she was tired, hungry, and sure she smelled after she'd finally got clean. She didn't know where they were going, where they were, or what they were doing. She'd been eyeing him, trying to figure out what he was up to, while still trying to plot her escape. She still didn't know who Mira's spies were, but if she had the opportunity, she was taking it. And so she needed to know more about what was going on, and to do that, it was probably going to be easiest to distract him. She knew that Terra Nova couldn't afford to be sending a search party out for her when there was so much left to clean up from the Phoenix Group's invasion, but just in case, she left small marks on trees that they passed, hoping that someone would get the message.

"So where are we going?"

"To one of my bases." He said shortly, teeth gritted in pain from his chest.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

Skye gaped at him. The man had been shot just over four days ago, she shifted slightly uncomfortably at the memory, and now he just walked around the jungle for the fun of it?

Lucas looked over his shoulder at her, not hearing her footsteps and saw her gaping at him. He rolled his eyes at her, "Just kidding. I need some papers that should be there." Those papers were somewhat important, they held some of his final calculations, but in all honesty, he wanted to make sure that no one else had retrieved them, especially after knowing that someone had been spying on them at the lake. The Phoenix group was still in contact with the Sixers, and with his recovery, he knew that they were getting impatient for him to restart his work and find another portal to the future. He was sure that no one else knew of the shelter, but you could never be too careful, especially with something as important as this. It also didn't hurt that it would mean one night David-less.

"Have you ever heard of making copies? Or, I don't know, using a plex?" She said sarcastically.

"Some things you just have to do by hand," he said smoothly with a wink.

Skye shook her head, smiling a little despite herself. "how long until we get there?"

"Not too much longer. About an hour."

"So you're really going to open the portal again?" She asked softly, not wanting to anger him.

"I have too."

"No you don't." She said quickly. "We're cut off now, you could just give this all up and move on."

He looked over his shoulder at her, muscles in his face and back tense. "Would you?" He asked quietly.

Skye decided to try an alternative tactic. "You know, Taylor talks about you often." She saw his shoulders tense, and continued on quickly. "One of the first times I met him, he asked me what I wanted to do in school. I told him that I absolutely loved medicine and chemistry and biology, but absolutely hated physics. He laughed and told me that you absolutely loved them, and he told me about every award you've ever won."

"Dear old Dad," he said sarcastically. "And tell me, just how did it feel when he found out you were the traitor?"

Skye's heart clenched painfully. "It felt awful," she said honestly, "But he understood why, and he forgave me. It's not easy hurting the people you love, but if you just ignore it and don't talk about, it doesn't help." She finished quietly.

"Lucky you!" Lucas said sarcastically, ignoring the twinge of pain he felt that his Father could so easily forgive others, and yet he couldn't forgive his own flesh and blood for a crime that wasn't his fault. He quickly tried to change the subject, curious to why she was suddenly talking so much. "Why do you like medicine?"

Skye paused for a while, and he thought she wouldn't answer. "I like helping other people. Knowing that I can help make them better, giving them a chance. Helping people be able to go home with their families." She trailed off slowly, feeling the anxiety of her mother's sickness return.

Lucas cleared his throat awkwardly, knowing where her thoughts were headed. "Your Mother is doing well, and she's almost healed enough to go home."

Skye eyed him warily, hopefully. " How do you know?"

Luca sighed irritably and tapped the side of his head with two fingers. "Spies remember, my dear Bucket."

Skye was silent for a few minutes, processing just why he knew about her Mother. Of all the people to ask about, she didn't think that her Mother would be high on the list. She tried to change the subject back to him, and keep his attention focused. "Why did you decide to study physics?" She blurted out.

Lucas looked over his shoulder again at her, frowning slightly in concentration. "Because," he said slowly, "There's a pattern to them. You can predict the outcome, there's rules. The unknowns are always found, mysteries always solved." His voice trailed off slightly. He pushed aside a few branches, and decided that if she wanted to ask questions, he'd ask some of his own. "So, you and that Shannon boy, huh?"

Skye stumbled slightly in shock at his line of questioning. "Josh?" She was suddenly tihnking of herself back in Lucas' arms, lips pressed against her own, the feel of his muscles clenching under her hands. She shook her head quickly.

He shrugged. "What, don't tell me you have something for the cop," he said teasingly.

Skye laughed quickly at the thought. "Most definitely not."

They were both silent again for a few minutes, but Lucas couldn't resist asking again. "So why him?"

Skye frowned at him. "Why who?"

Lucas sighed slightly with impatience. "Josh?" He said impatiently.

"Why not?" She countered, trying to avoid answering.

"That's not really an answer, Bucket." he said slightly impatiently.

"Why do you want an answer?" Skye said, stalling for time.

"Why do you not want to give an answer?" Lucas said, grinning widely, not that she could see.

Skye rolled her eyes at his back, and gave up. "There's nothing between Josh and I. He's a friend." She was too tired to think of lying at that point, and she saw no benefit to lying about this.

Lucas smirked, unseen. When she had gone to him back at Terra Nova after the whelp had tried to bash his skull in, he had wondered at the depth of their relationship, ignoring the twinge of jealousy in his chest. Now, it seemed like a little pressure had eased itself, and it felt a little easier to breath. "Doesn't seem like he wants you as his friend." He said flippantly.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean anything has to happen. But what about you?" She flipped the questioning onto him.

He frowned, stopping momentarily. "What about me?"

"Any jungle ladies out here for you?" She teased, trying to unsettle and distract him, and slowly trying to scratch a few more symbols into trees as they walked by, hoping that he wasn't seeing what she was doing.

He snorted in amusement. "Jungle ladies? Not quite. I don't think I'm quite the right sort for romance." He said distastefully, trying to cover up the slight wistfulness in his tone. When he was younger, he had seen his parent's relationship, seen the way his Mother had idolized his Father, and the way they were always laughing, smiling, happy with each other. That was quickly replaced when she had been killed, and his Father had turned to granite before his eyes, leaving him cold and unyielding. Like so many other occasions, Lucas thought about what his life would have been like if that hadn't happened. Would his Father have been proud of all his achievements? Would he have found someone to share his life with? Would he have come to Terra Nova, met Skye as her equal and been able to treat her as she should have been? Eventually have a family with? Simply be able to smile and not feel the weight of the world on his shoulders? He shook his quickly, there was no point in dwelling on the past and things he couldn't change. He had to focus on the things he could. He looked around, recognizing the landmarks, and pushed aside a few tree branches. "We're here." He stepped through the space in between the trees and held them back for her.

"Where's here?" Skye said, peering around, expecting to see some sort of tent, or shack that held these precious papers.

Lucas pointed to a few bushes, and she turned around, raising her eyebrows at him in disbelief. He grinned, walked over and pulled branches to the side, and a small shack emerged out of the bushes. "I couldn't have it be too obvious," he smirked at her, and gestured for her to enter. She ducked through the small entrance, finding it to be a small shelter, only about 3m across width and length, it was extremely cozy. But it was probably just him living there at the time, so no need to have it any bigger.

He followed her in and walked to the opposite wall, placed his left palm flat where the corners of the wall met, and where his shoulder touched the wall, he leaned in slightly, curled his left hand in and tugged a piece of the wall out. He reached inside carefully, pulling out his precious papers. He had almost all of his work he needed saved on his plex and had destroyed the physical copies, but during the last stage, he hadn't destroyed these, somehow feeling the need to keep a physical copy, and knew that just in case, these would be the key to creating a new portal. He knew the old one was gone, but chances were, a new one could be created. After all, a first one had been created, they knew it could be done, and he of all people would be able to figure out how to build a new one.

Skye watched him curiously. First of all, this shelter was extremely well-hidden, to the point that only he knew where it was, and then to hide his work inside a wall? And some people thought her cautious with her things. She snorted slightly in amusement. "So, we heading back now?"

Lucas shook his head. "It took us about 3 hours to get here, and it's going to be nightfall in about 2 hours. It's not safe to be wandering around this part of the jungle that late. We'll stay here tonight and head back to camp in the morning."

Skye rolled her eyes. Of course they were staying there the night.

Lucas looked at her in amusement. "Something wrong?"

Skye waved her hands airly. "Nothing. No. Not at all. Aside from the fact that we don't have any food for dinner."

"There's always the jungle." He said quickly.

"And we don't have beds. Or blankets. So we'll probably freeze during the night."

"There's always body heat," he said with a smirk.

"We don't have any light. So we're not going to be able to see anything soon. So, yes, nothing wrong!" She smiled sarcstically at him.

He grinned at her, and gently threw the bag he'd been carrying to her. "Have a look inside," he invited.

She huffed at him, and started searching through the bag. Food, a flashlight, and a blanket lay tucked neatly inside. She looked at him with raised eyebrows, and he grinned back, raising his eyebrows mimicking her pose, at her in response.

* * *

><p>He must have been a boyscout. As always, I love to hear your thoughts :)!<p> 


	13. Human Pillow

**Author's notes:** Ok, I'm officially flabbergasted, over 100 reviews? I think I just died a little from excitement, you are all just too incredible! I've loved reading each and every one of your reviews!

I realized when reading this yesterday that the link I posted to the livejournal community didn't work, so head over there, and type in: thankyou_bucket, and you should get to it! Also, I kept meaning to say but I kept forgetting, one day, this story had 666 views on it, no more, no less. I stared, stared, and laughed. Sorry. And onto the story!

**Disclaimer: **Do you enjoy this Fox. DO YOU?

* * *

><p>Night fell rather quickly, and Skye was studiously avoiding Lucas as much as she could, which was more difficult than it sounded as she had absolutely nothing to distract her. He was absorbed in examining his papers, and silence had reigned for a long while, enough that she had fallen into a light doze, sitting against the outside wall of the shack, content to sit and watch the stars.<p>

She had studiously ignored thinking about the kiss and everything else that had happened, if he wanted to ignore it, she could as well. It was all completely wrong. He was her enemy, the person who had threatened her home, her Mother, _her_. It wasn't even as though it was limited to that, he was an outsider, an enemy to the whole of Terra Nova, and she knew that the two could never be reconciled. Not that she would want to of course, because there was _nothing_ between them, it was an aberration, a moment of weakness. Brought on by their close proximity and her having to take care of him. She probably had a Florence Nightingale complex, she mused, and snorted in amusement at the thought.

"Bucket?"

Skye turned her head to see Lucas standing next to her. She scolded herself quickly. She stood no chance if she couldn't even hear him moving next to her. She looked at him in query. He held out a bowl of food to her silently, grabbing his from inside as she took hers. She started eating slowly, hungry from the day, but not wanting to get sick from eating too quickly. The silence between them was awkward, strained, tense. She didn't want to be the first one to speak, the first to admit defeat. She couldn't show any weaknesses now.

Lucas leaned into her slightly, and pointed at the sky with his left hand. "Shooting star."

Skye turned to him, smirking slightly. "Don't you mean meteor?"

"Nope," he grinned back at her. "Shooting star."

"Aren't you a doctor?" She said, slightly sarcastic.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Point being?"

"You know as well as I do that it's a meteor. Shooting star's don't exist. They're a fairy-tale, a romantic notion for people to make it seem like something more special. There's no scientific evidence that stars can shoot across the sky, but there is for a meteor." She finished smugly.

"Can't they be both? Can't something have two names, and have more than one side?" Lucas frowned at her slightly.

Skye spoke slowly, knowing that they weren't just talking about meteors or shooting stars anymore. "Something can have two sides, but one side isn't real, it's an illusion, it's false. You can give it a different name, but it's still going to be the same. The other side has to be a lie."

They both fell silent, gazes fixed on the sky, refusing to look at each other. Skye's mind was in turmoil, emotions churning. It should have been so simple to hate him, he opposed everything that she loved, and yet she couldn't. She felt a physical twinge of pain in her chest every time he rebuffed her, or she rebuffed him, and that wasn't right. She had every right to treat him like the enemy he was, and yet why did it hurt _her_ so much?

Lucas' gaze was still fixed on the sky, pondering over Skye's words. Could something have two sides? Did one side necessarily have to be an illusion? He couldn't do this. He couldn't keep pretending that she wasn't important to him, that what she said didn't matter. Because each time she rejected him, his heart gave a twinge, reminding him that he was still alive, still capable of feeling pain, unlike what he had believed for the last ten years. He needed to find a solution to her and quickly, and right now, the only thing that his mind was screaming at him was safe to do was to get her as far away from him as possible. But whether his emotions or his mind would win this battle was another story. He was obviously stuck with her tonight, but after that, he decided that they would have to stay as far away from each other as possible. He would arrange a way to send her back to Terra Nova, someplace that she would be safe, because he couldn't handle it. Even if she stuck around the camp he knew she'd be a distraction he couldn't deal with. He had never been strong at dealing with his emotions, and she was causing problems and distractions he couldn't deal with.

He finished his meal quickly, standing up slowly, stretching out his joints, feeling the aching across his chest and the tenseness in his back. Skye looked at him. "Time to go to sleep." He said flatly. He walked into the shelter, placing his bowl on a crude shelf, and bending down, grabbed the blanket he had managed to stuff in the bag and unrolled it on the floor.

Skye took a quick look at the size. "I'm going to sleep outside." She said quickly.

Lucas looked at her, eyebrows raised. "And why would that be, Bucket?"

"That blanket isn't going to fit both of us." She crossed her arms across her chest, bracing herself for the argument.

Lucas shook his head. "It'll fit." He rubbed his hand across his face in annoyance, feeling the pang her rejection had caused. _Damn her and his bloody emotions, he was turning soft_. "Look," he sighed, "You can either freeze outside and possibly get pneumonia, and maybe _eaten_, or just suck it up for one night and sleep here. I don't like this anymore than you do, but this is the only option we have. You can be stupid and sleep outside, or just deal with things and sleep here." He finished arrogantly, raising his eyebrow at her.

Her eyes flashed indignantly, and she stomped over to where he stood, poking his chest with her finger. "I'm _never_ stupid," she hissed, "I just don't like sharing my bed with bastards like you!"

His eyes twinged briefly with pain, but he smirked quickly to hide it. "And I don't like sharing mine with _traitors_ like you, but we all have to make sacrifices at times." He lowered himself slowly to the floor, as far to the edge as he possibly could be. She flung herself down beside him, determined to show him that she wasn't affected by him.

She poked him with her finger. "You need to move over, you're on my side."

He looked pointedly at the blanket and the small size. He chuckled lightly. "I don't think there are really sides at this point."

"Either way, half of my back is on the floor, and there's no chance this can go over us."

"Then roll over." He suggested, smirking slightly.

"How about _you_ roll over."

"Bullet wounds, my dear Bucket," he reminded her lightly, putting his left arm behind his head, using it to pillow his head and shut his eyes, feigning relaxation.

She let out a small snort at his tone, huffing in annoyance, and rolled over quickly, facing into his shoulder. "Happy?" She snapped.

He shivered slightly, feeling the warmth of her breath in his arm, surprisingly intimate. He laughed lightly internally at her comment. "Oh, ecstatic," he said sarcastically.

Skye huffed again in annoyance, and drew the blanket over both of them, snuggling deeply into it. Lucas grabbed the corner of it with his left hand, tucking it under him so a slight cocoon was formed. They both lay awake, tense, Skye staring at his shoulder, him staring at the ceiling.

Skye couldn't last too much longer though, the physical journey and the emotional turmoil of the last few days getting to her, and she fell asleep quickly. She rolled even closer to him in her sleep, while he went stiff in shock, not daring to move in case she realized and moved away. She flung her right arm around his waist, bringing her right knee up over his thighs, and her head found its way in between his shoulder and neck. He chuckled slightly, she was using him as a human pillow and she didn't even know it. He carefully turned into her slightly, being careful not to put pressure on his wounds, and brought his left arm down from behind his head, placing it across her waist, ignoring the warning sounds in his head, and holding her close to him, quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed through the open entrance, waking Lucas up slowly. He felt more content than he could ever remember being, relaxed, and dare he say it, happy? He slowly came to his senses, remembering the events of last night. After Skye had fallen asleep with a little bit of her on top of him, he had quickly fallen asleep. Now, she was more on top of him than she was on the floor. Her head was lay right underneath his, tucked just under his chin, her right arm tightly clutching across his left side, right leg flung over his left hip. He nuzzled his face slightly into her hair, not thinking, inhaling her scent, and lightly kissed her head.<p>

His chest hurt slightly from where she was lay, but because she had leaned diagonally across him, most of her weight was centered around his sternum, thankfully for him. He took in a shallow breath, trying not to disturb her. He gently pushed himself slightly to the left, chest clenching at her murmur of protest.

He gently pulled her hand from where it lay clutched around his chest and swung his legs out from under hers, gently lowering her to the floor. She woke up groggily, muttering under her breath. He grinned at the endearing picture she made, hair wild around her head, fists curled rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, still dressed in his shirt.

"Morning, Bucket," he said teasingly, noting her grumpy expression. She waved a hand quickly in his direction, still sprawled across the floor, slowly trying to wake up. He eased himself to his feet gradually, stepped outside the shelter, stretching quickly, and looked at the picture she made one last time, heart clenching, knowing what had to be done. When they got back to Terra Nova, this, whatever was going on between them, couldn't continue. She was heading back to Terra Nova as soon as possible. He looked at her, eyes lingering on her face, hers completely relaxed, innocent, lips curved up in a small smile, and he felt his chest twinge with pain. He took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly, eyes lingering, shook his head, and carefully exited the shelter, set off for a nearby group of trees to find some breakfast.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter, I stop where I feel it needs to break, and...you'll see when we hit the next chapter ;)! As always, I love to hear your thoughts!<p> 


	14. Revelations

**Author's note:** And the action just starts ramping up! Haha. This chapter was pretty tough to write, but it's definitely a...different one! You'll see what I mean ;)! Haha. Now! I know I keep saying it, but literally, you are all the best readers I could ever ask for! I had two AMAZING gifts yesterday. One from the lovely Vaarna, who made me some amazing fanwork for this story :)! I'm hoping this works, remove the spaces. . (com)/post/ 16183687667/ inspired-by-missjunies-fic-its-probably-nothing. AND the amazing ShellyStark created an amazing story based off some events in here. . (net)/s/ 7759086/1/Breakfast_Bound. Again, remove the spaces and if it doesn't work, just look her up. But, THANK YOU so much ladies! Literally, you are all the most amazing fans I could ever have!

**Disclaimer: **I OWN THE RIGHTS...To my bedroom, to my computer. Oh, but to Fox and Terra Nova? No. Sorry.

* * *

><p>Skye huffed in annoyance, swatting at yet another branch. Her whole life seemed to be walking lately. Lucas had retrieved breakfast by the time she'd woken up, and had been silent the whole time, not looking at her, staring intently at the papers he'd retrieved as though they were the most important thing in the universe. He'd known as soon as she finished the last of her breakfast though, and with a muttered "Let's go," they were setting off back to the Sixer camp.<p>

He seemed to have unlimited energy, even with his healing wounds and Skye glared at his back. He'd been giving her the silent treatment since she'd first arrived at the Sixer camp and while it was on and off, it unnerved her. _She_ should be the one giving him the silent treatment. She'd done nothing wrong. Well, she'd shot him yes, but it wasn't as though he'd given her a choice. Now he was making her feel like _she_ was in the wrong when he'd been the one trying to destroy so many people's lives.

Lucas was well aware of Skye's gaze searing into his back, and strongly resisted the urge to rub the back of his neck. He'd decided last night that that would be his last night of weakness. Ignorance was bliss. Soon enough, he would be healed, the portal would be reopened, and she would be gone. He ignored the clench of his chest at this thought. He could control his emotions. She was nothing to him. Nothing but a distraction, and distractions could be easily replaced.

They continued the rest of the journey in silence, both determined not to speak to the other unless the other broke first. They finally reached the edge of the camp and Skye sighed internally in relief. What she wouldn't give just to go and sit in the shade and be away from him for a couple of minutes.

"Dr. Taylor." Both Lucas and Skye turned, to see Carter approaching them.

Lucas frowned impatiently. "Yes?"

"Mira needs to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Now." Skye looked curiously between the two men, noting the intense looks passing between them.

Lucas turned to Skye, "You can go to the tree, I'll be there soon." Skye rolled her eyes, finally the idiot said something. Lucas scowled at this, and Skye saw Carter watching the exchange in bemusement.

"Of course, my dear Doctor," she said sweetly. "I'll be waiting with your bandages _whenever_ the Doctor requires." She said sweetly, spun around on her heel, angrily stomping her way over to their house. _Hold_ _on_, she stopped her thoughts quickly. Just when had she started to think of it as _their_ house? She needed to get back to Terra Nova, and quickly.

Skye climbed the ladder to _his_ treehouse, cursing the entire way. Who was he to act like she was in the wrong? She wasn't the one who was supposed to be being ignored, she was supposed to be ignoring him! And then he finally talks to her when _he_ feels like it. Absolutely _crap_. She pulled herself over the platform and pushed aside the entrance, stopping quickly in shock. The inside looked like a mini-tornado had swept through it, everything out of its place, papers scattered everywhere. A hand suddenly slapped over her mouth and another clamped around her waist, and she screamed, sound muffled by the hand on her mouth, her elbow jerking back to the person holding her, flailing wildly, trying to hit her attacker. "Hmph." Came the grunt behind her, "Settle down, _Beauty_. I'm not going to hurt you." David crooned.

Skye gagged in revulsion. He smelled rancid, and his palm was slippery across her face. She tried to scream again, and lifted her legs up, causing David to let go of her mouth, wrapping both hands around her waist to stop her from falling, and she screamed as loudly as she could before he slapped his hand back on her face.

Carter turned to Lucas. "Trouble in paradise?"

Lucas grunted in response, not bothering to respond. "Where is she?"

"She's at the command tent."

"Do you know if she found it?"

"Yes, but she's not sure whether it's right."

Lucas rubbed his hand across his eyes. This decision could be instrumental for his plans, and he had to make sure that he wasn't being distracted by anything. A high pitched noise quickly sounded its way across the camp, and Lucas spun around, trying to identify it. Carter shrugged, "We've had a lot of Slashers in the area lately, it's probably just them." Lucas nodded slowly.

Skye drummed her heels backwards on David's shins, hands clenched into fists, hitting as much of himaas she could behind her while David struggled to keep one arm around her waist and the other hand lifted to her mouth again, trying to silence her screams. "Shut up!" He growled, trying to keep as quiet as he could, repeating himself until she calmed down somewhat. "I need to know where the papers are. Where are they?" He hissed loudly.

Skye stopped squirming for a second. "I'm going to take my hand off your mouth for a second and so help me if you scream!" He said warningly. Skye nodded quickly, and David slowly took his hand off her mouth, and she let out another ear-piercing scream. He quickly let go of her, spun her around and punched her in the face, knocking her out, watching the quick look of surprise before she slumped to the floor unconscious.

Lucas paused, hearing the noise again. He looked at Carter, who was looking back at him. "Probably a Slasher." Carter shrugged at him, and Lucas held up his hand, indicating silence.

The sound came again, a high-pitched scream that time, and Lucas knew exactly who it was, his face turning pale, and quickly spun on his heel, racing to the treehouse, Carter following him.

Lucas climbed the ladder to the top as quickly as humanely possible, just in time to see David punch Skye out cold. His mind filled with rage and he rushed forward, left arm cocked, as David turned around hearing the noise, and using every ounce of his strength, punched David full in the face, noting with cold satisfaction the sound that the punch had made and the look of pain as the bastard slumped unconscious to the floor. He shook his hand, feeling the skin across his knuckles had split open, blood slowly oozing out of cuts, and stepped over the bastard to Skye, tenderly touching her forehead where David had hit her. He turned to Carter who stood behind him, eyes filled with revulsion and hatred staring at David. "Get him out of my sight, and into the brig." He said dangerously.

Carter nodded quickly, and leaned over the balcony, called two other Sixers to the bottom of the ladder. He grabbed David's arms, dragged him to the edge of the balcony, and pushed him over, barely letting the two at the bottom catch him in time. "We'll take care of him."

"See that you do. If he ever see's me again, it'll be the last time." Lucas said quietly, anger underlying his calm voice. He focused his attention back on Skye, flinching at the open cut on her forehead made from that bastard. Through all the violence in his life, everything that he had done, he would never hurt a woman. He had seen enough of that with his mother, and no matter what a woman did, he had never raised his fist to a woman, he was better than that. In that instance, Lucas realized he would never do anything to hurt _this _woman though again. When he had knocked her out, he had literally had no other option, but now? It would have been impossible for him to do. The woman who had betrayed him more than any other person he had ever known. The woman who had attempted to sacrifice his life for the very person he hated the most in the world. He couldn't ever hurt her, she was too important to him, he knew that there was no point lying to himself anymore. His good intentions from last night flew completely out the window.

She had got so far under his skin that cutting her out would be cutting a part of himself out. When he had recognized her scream, his stomach had curdled, knowing she was in danger. The few seconds that it had taken him to reach her where agonizing, and when he had seen David knock her out, he had wanting nothing more than to punch the bastard to a blood pulp and then feed him to the Slashers. And while he knew that she would betray him again, there was no chance in their situation that she wouldn't, he would forgive her over and over, even at the cost of his own life. He admitted it to himself, he'd fallen in love with her, as much as someone like him could.

He carefully placed his arm underneath her back, curving to swing back under her legs, lifting her as gently as he could into his arms, ignoring the pull at his stitches, and lay her down on his cot. He pulled off her boots, and arranged the blankets over her, knowing that even with the heat of the day, whenever she was asleep, she always liked having a blanket over her, no matter how hot it was. He grabbed one of his shirts, wetting it under the small sink and carefully cleaned up the blood from the cut on her head. It wasn't deep enough that it required stitches, but enough that she would definitely need a bandage when she got up, and probably a _lot_ of ice, not that he could get it around here. Instead, he soaked his shirt for as much as he could and held it to her forehead, wetting it every few minutes until her forehead was cool to the touch.

He sat on the edge of the cot, watching her for a few moments. His gaze flicked up to the cut on her head, fists clenched in the desire to go and punch the life out of David for daring to harm Skye. He knew that he was completely in over his head, and that as much as his head was screaming at him to get as far away from her as possible, it physically wasn't an option for him. She had wormed her way into his life through her Mother, and then cemented her position with all their further encounters. He knew there was no point denying it, she'd become entrenched under his skin, and he didn't know how to get her out.

He tried to change his focus and looked around his tent, standing up gently to avoid rocking the cot, and walked around, straightening his belongings. He was used to living like a nomad, but he was proud of this little treehouse he called one of his homes, and it set his blood churning that the little bastard had come through _his_ home, going through his belongings. Lucas knew that the Phoenix Group was still trying to find another fracture to get back to 2149 and they needed his research to do so. But he didn't know why David would try and steal it, if he even was working for them. His equations wouldn't make sense to them without him, so why would he steal them?

"Lucas?" Lucas spun around to see Skye staring at him groggily, leaning on her elbows on the bed, lifting one hand to tenderly touch her forehead. She hissed as she felt around the lump that had formed under the cut. He walked carefully over to her. "Where's David?"

"He's gone." He said carefully. He knew that David at that moment would be being hauled into the Sixer's version of the brig. It was safe enough until a few days later, when he would be exiled, driven deep into the jungle and left with a knife and a small bag of food. It was too good for him, and Lucas would have happily fed him to the Slashers, but it wasn't his choice.

"What happened? I remember him punching me, but after that…?" She trailed off, shrugging slightly.

Lucas cleared his throat apprehensively. "I heard you screaming, so I came here, saw that, and we, uh, we restrained him."

Skye eyed him skeptically. "You restrained him?"

Lucas nodded slowly.

"Then why is there blood on your knuckles?"

Lucas smirked sheepishly. "His face may have somehow connected with my fist." He sobered. "Bucket, I'm _so_ sorry. It was never my intention to get you hurt, or to get you involved in any of this." He sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Lucas, this wasn't your fault," she said, slightly angrily. "Yes, it's your fault I'm here, but you didn't tell him to hit me. Or did you?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

He stood up angrily, "I would _never _tell someone to attack a woman-"

Skye held her hand up, "Woah, woah, _kidding_." Skye paused slightly. "But, what about Wash?" She whispered painfully.

Lucas sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Still alive." He muttered.

Skye gaped at him.

Lucas walked silently across the room and grabbed the gun from his bag, walking back over to her, and flicked it to the lowest setting, and handed it to her. "Great things about these guns, you can put them to whatever setting you'd like. Stun is always a great option." He suggested dryly.

"You stunned Wash?" She said skeptically.

He held his left arm out in front of him and shrugged, "Go ahead, try it. I'll wake up in about 2 and a half hours, with a big headache, but nothing else." He sighed again. "This has always been about my Father, no one else. I thought that if he saw she was in danger, he'd reveal himself. But dear old Dad never follows plans does he?" His voice twisted slightly. He shrugged again. "Go ahead. Shoot me."

Skye raised the gun, pointing it straight at him. "Ever had a gun pointing at you before?" She queried, voice steady.

"Quite a few actually, more than you'd probably think." He smirked slightly.

"Well, I guess I'll trust you then." She flipped the gun around, holding it out for him to take. She felt like a giant weight had been lifted off her chest, which was astonishing considering the events of the day. But more than that, she realized she felt _safe_. She had known when she had screamed that Lucas would come for her. She didn't know how, she didn't know why, but when she was screaming, it was for him. It wasn't for anyone else to come rescue her. And as much as she hated to admit she needed rescuing, when it was against a man who was easily three times her weight, the odds were slightly unbalanced against her favor.

When she had woken up, she had known instantly she was safe, and that scared her. She shouldn't feel safe here. It was with _Lucas_, and yet she did. She didn't know why, but she couldn't just blame it on taking care of him anymore. He had wormed himself into her emotions. When she had first met him, she hated him with a blind rage for daring to threaten her Mother. From each subsequent interaction, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, feel pity for the harsh circumstances life had dealt him. She couldn't help but feel slightly attracted to him, with his devil may care attitude and admittedly handsome, if rugged, features, but he was the enemy. When he had taken over Terra Nova, he had protected her from both colonists and Phoenix Soldiers alike, and while she didn't need it, it had been oddly comforting at the same time as she had hated it.

Then, she had shot him, and before she pulled the trigger that first time, she had felt her heart skip a beat, and she had had to physically force herself to shoot, chest heaving with emotion. The second time she had tears running down her face, feeling a part inside her die, which she had convinced herself had been because she had just killed someone. When she had been kidnapped and forced to heal him, she had thought she would be given redemption, but she had come to see his good side, had slowly coaxed it out of him. His stubbornness to give into something so human as a bullet wound shot, his protective nature of her even when he was almost dead standing on his feet. His intelligence, humour, wit, and their constant battle of wits. He had wormed himself under her skin, and she knew that when she had screamed, it had been for him to come to her aid, no one else. He was under her skin and she didn't know how to get him out, and that scared her like nothing else.

* * *

><p>Aaaah, so much angst! I'm sorry. And tomorrow mark's the two week anniversary of this story, wow! This was probably the most difficult chapter to date, but hopefully it went well! As always, drop me a line :)!<p> 


	15. Rovers

**Author's notes: **Seriously gang, I might just cry at all the lovely reviews you're all leaving soon! Literally, you are all absolutely amazing and I'm so honoured that you all like this so much! Just a couple of quick notes, there is a reason this story is rated M, so please keep that in mind! I'm at work all day today, which is why this is posted a little earlier than usual :)! Thank you all again SO much for all your amazing reviews, I honestly couldn't be more grateful for such an amazing bunch reading this!

**Disclaimer: **Maybe in a couple of years?

* * *

><p>Lucas focused on clearing up the treehouse as Skye watched him. "How's your head?" He said softly, slightly awkwardly.<p>

"I'll survive. I've got a hard head," she said lightly, remembering the incident yesterday at the lake.

He chuckled lowly. "No double-vision or anything?"

Skye shook her head slowly. "No, just sore." She pressed cautiously around the bump, noting the size with same fascination.

Lucas grabbed the medic bag and brought it over to her. "The cut's not that deep, but you don't want to get anything in it." He grabbed a pack of gauze with his left hand and brought it up to his lips, ripping open the package with his teeth. He laid it flat on her forehead and then frowned. "Can you hold it here?" Skye rolled her eyes, laughing slightly at his predicament and did as he asked, holding the gauze in place. He ripped off strips of tape to hold the gauze down and stood back to admire his handiwork. "I'm not a medic, but I think that'll do."

A scrape suddenly sounded outside and Lucas grabbed the gun, quickly spinning around, standing directly in front of Skye. "Lucas, its me." Mira called out harshly, not entering the tent.

Lucas sighed and handed the gun to Skye, laughing at her expression of shock. "Just in case," he said, slightly teasingly. He walked outside to find Mira standing against the railing, looking out over the small colony below. It was no Terra Nova, but everyone pitched in and helped, and it worked. Lucas joined Mira against the railing, waiting for her to speak.

"We think we've found a new place for the portal." She said shortly. "We followed your calculations and measurements, and it looks like this is the closest."

Lucas nodded, frowning slightly. He knew just what that meant, and he knew it was because of Skye, but he found himself slightly hesitant. He shook it off. He needed to do this. He couldn't just give up now, not after all this time. He ignored the pang of guilt in his chest, trying to convince himself that it was what had to be done. "When do we set out?"

"Ten minutes." Lucas nodded and watched as Mira climbed back down the ladder. He walked back into the tent slowly to find Skye watching him intently. "Are you ok to travel?" He asked quietly. "We'll be going by rover."

"Where are we going?"

"Into the jungle. That's all I can say really. It doesn't have a name." He shrugged at her.

"Why am I going?"

"Because I don't want you being left behind." He said honestly.

Skye's eyes flashed in anger. "Afraid I might run off?" She said scathingly.

"No. Concerned you'd get attacked again." He said levelly, staring at her. She blushed slightly in response under his gaze. He jerked his head towards the entrance. "We won't be too long, let's go." He grabbed the bag holding his papers again, and climbed down the ladder, Skye following quickly behind.

They walked to the edge of the camp where Mira stood with some Sixers, and behind them, 3 rovers. "Ready?" Mira asked, gaze flicking to Skye. Lucas nodded. "You two will be in the middle rover." She stalked to the first rover, one Sixer following her, and the three other's getting into the last rover.

Lucas exhaled briefly. "Let's go." He walked to the door, holding it open for Skye to enter the passenger seat. She hopped in quickly, not saying anything, and he walked round, getting in the driver's seat. The procession of convoy's set off, and Skye kept glancing over at Lucas, impressed that he could drive with one hand. The jungle terrain wasn't that smooth, and she knew that driving a rover wasn't the easiest of things with two hands. Her gaze travelled along his forearms, and she exhaled quickly, knowing just how strong they were. Her gaze travelled up to his face, looking at him staring in concentration at the path ahead. "What?" He murmured.

Skye jumped slightly, shocked out of her reverie. "Nothing."

"You were staring, Bucket." He said softly.

"No, I was just thinking."

He quickly turned his head to her, smiling softly. "About what?"

"If your stitches are going to come open with the way you're driving." She said snappishly.

Lucas snorted in amusement. "Well, if they do, I'm sure you can fix me right back up." He winked at her, and slowed the rover, coming to a stop beside Mira's. He turned to her. "You need to stay by the rover's, but we'll only be a short distance away. Ok?"

"So I'm on rover duty?" She said sarcastically. "It's not exactly as though I can run off and tell Taylor what you're up to." She ignored the twinge of pain that he didn't trust her, knowing that there realistically was no reason he _should _trust her.

He leaned closer to her, and Skye shrank back slightly in her seat, trying to put distance between them. He lifted his hand up, carefully touching her forehead, just around the patch of gauze. "I'm not worried about that," he said softly. "The rover's are the safest place, and I don't want you getting hurt again." His gaze flicked back to hers, and she noted his unsteady breath.

"The safest place from _what_?" She said unsteadily, his close proximity making her somewhat intoxicated.

He shrugged, eyes on hers. "You never know out in the jungle. You don't have to stay inside the rover, just stay by it."

Skye huffed indignantly. "I've been through this jungle a lot of times before, and have always taken care of -" She was cut off as he closed the distance between them, capturing her mouth in a forceful kiss, lips slanted over hers, tongue tracing the seam of her lips, slipping inside as she opened her mouth on a soft moan. Tongue's battling for dominance, Skye brought her hands up, looping them around his neck, pulling him down to her, fingers running through his hair.

He drew back slightly, angling his head to place sucking kisses along her jawline and she moaned, initially worried he was pulling away. She pushed at his right shoulder and stomach gently, until he fell back into his seat and she followed him, positioning her legs on the outside of his hips, grinding down on his lap, needing his hardness against her softness. She moaned again, head falling to the side, allowing him greater access to her jawbone which he seemed so fascinated to tease her with. She brought her hands down from behind his head, sliding them down his chest to his stomach, pulling his shirt out of the waistband of his trousers, desperate to feel his skin on hers. She gently placed her palms flat on his stomach, feeling the muscles clench at her touch, and ran her hands up and down his chest, nails raking slightly, causing him to moan softly, and she grinned against his lips.

He quickly turned the tables on her, pulling his shirt that she was still wearing (and yes, he _loved_ that fact), out of the back of her shorts, running his hand up her back, pressing her closer. He pulled his hand back down, and placed it on her right thigh, sliding up to pull the shirt out of the front of her shorts, and sliding his hand up, up -

"Doctor Taylor," a Sixer slammed his hand on the side of the rover, causing them to spring apart, panting heavily. "Mira requests your presence."

Lucas cursed under his breath. "I'll be right there," he said harshly, staring at Skye who had slid her hands out from under his shirt much to his agony, and was staring intently at his chest, purposefully avoiding his gaze. Chest heaving, panting, he lifted his hand to her chin, tilting it up so he could look at her. "Bucket?" He said softly.

She settled her gaze on him. "They need you." She said softly, jerking her head, indicating outside the rover.

"They can wait." He murmured.

"No, they can't." She smiled sadly at him, and shifted, trying to get off his lap. He helped her up, and back to her seat, desperate to say something, and yet, couldn't find the words.

"Promise me you'll stay by the rover." He said softly, gazes looked.

She swallowed. "I promise."

He nodded. "Let's go." He opened his door, cursing the Sixers. Cursing his Father. Cursing all the circumstances that had led to him and Skye on opposite sides. If only things had been different, but they weren't, he reminded himself, and he had to play the cards he was dealt. But, just like last time, she hadn't pushed him away. She'd actually followed him, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. But was it anything more? He shook his head, clearing the thought, willing his body to calm down. She wanted him, and for now, that was, _had_, to be enough.

He looked behind him to see Skye emerge from the rover, shirt tucked back in neatly, looking calm and composed, ever the intriguing Bucket. He smirked slightly, and she walked around to his side, and flung herself down on a tree stump. She put her hands out wide in front of her, "Happy?" She smiled sarcastically at him.

"Not quite." He said softly, swooping down to place a quick kiss on her lips, chuckling at her squeak of surprise, and strode over to Mira, feeling her staring at him the whole way, smirking slightly.

Skye touched two fingers to her lips, closing her eyes, picturing back to a few minutes ago. Lucas had taken her by surprise again, but she hadn't pushed him away, and she'd kissed him back just as eagerly. She smiled slightly, imagining the sensations again. She had never felt anything like that before, the all-consuming desire to taste, to touch, to feel as much as possible. She had tried to get as close to him as she possibly could, needing to sooth the aching between her thighs, grinding down against his hardness, trying to ease the sensation. She blushed, remembering. She was supposed to hate him, but with everything that had gone on, she just couldn't. He was like no other man she'd ever met, smart, generous, protective, but still the man who'd destroyed her home. Her chest ached, torn with emotion.

"Miss me, Beauty?" A voice hissed from behind her, clamping a rag over her face, and she fell unconscious into his arms. David looked around, making sure that the others were still focused on their task, looking at their maps, and slinging Skye over his back, he slunk back into the woods, running quickly away from the area.

* * *

><p>David's like a cockroach, you just can't get rid of him! Haha. Don't worry, there will most definitely be an update tomorrow :)! As always, I love to hear your thoughts, and love to you all!<p> 


	16. Kidnapped

**Author's note: **Well, I think it's safe to say that no one likes David! Haha. I forgot to mention in the last chapter, but I actually alluded to Wash not dying in Chapter 8, but either way, WOO, she's alive! Honestly, I'm just floored by all your response, you're all incredible! And now, I believe we officially hit the half-way point of this story! Much to the detriment of my essays...but so definitely worth it!

**Disclaimer: **Is the sky green? Yep, nope. Sorry.

* * *

><p>Lucas rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. "Look, here is our best chance. We saw the oscillations in the frequencies that matched the other portal, it has to be here. I know it's far away from the camp, but do you want this to work or not?" He said annoyed.<p>

Mira nodded. "Are you sure this will work?"

Lucas took a deep breath, knowing what the implications of this would be. "Yes."

Mira looked at the other Sixers. "You two start work on this, we'll head back to camp, meet us there when you have the initial area marked out." The Sixers nodded to show their understanding and grabbing some equipment, quickly started to map out the area that Lucas had sketched roughly. He knew that he would have to be there for the installation, but with this small task, he knew that they should be able to manage it without messing anything up.

Lucas sighed, frustrated again. All he wanted to do was get back to Skye, and preferably, continue what they were doing earlier. He smirked slightly at the thought. He looked at Mira. "Finished?" He said pointedly. Mira nodded, and he turned around, heading back to the rovers. He looked to the stump where he had last seen Skye, smiling slightly. His chest clenched quickly when he saw her not sitting there. It _couldn't_ be. He looked quickly around, running over, and didn't see her. "Bucket?" He called loudly. "Skye!" He yelled. Nothing. He spun around in a circle, not seeing her anywhere, his heart dropping like a stone, chest hurting to breath. He _knew_ that this would happen. He _knew_ that she would betray him.

He held his hand over his eyes, willing himself to breath through the agony in his chest, trying to control his emotions. He thought they'd finally reached a turning point. Not that things were fine, but enough that she wasn't willing to run away at the first opportunity. _You _knew _she would betray you again_, he told himself angrily, but that didn't make it hurt any less. His stomach felt like he'd swallowed a lead ball, and the pressure on his chest was agonizing.

Mira and the two other Sixer's reached him quickly. "She's gone?" Mira said angrily. He nodded slowly, blankly, trying to steel his face, to hide the emotions. He gestured blankly to the stump, and Mira walked over to it, scanning around the ground, seeing if she could see footprints that would mark out where Skye had gone.

"Lucas..," she said slowly. "I don't think Skye went by herself."

Lucas' head snapped back up, mind instantly whirring, running through the possibilities. He quickly strode over to where Mira was standing, seeing as clearly as Mira had, two sets of footprints. He cocked his head to the side, seeing the small shoe size he knew to be Skye's, and a much bigger one next to hers. He looked to where they had stopped, and seen them facing the stump he knew she had been sitting in. He refused to let his hopes rise, but at the same time, he couldn't ignore this and what it could mean. His gut wrenched, and he grabbed his communicator off his belt. "Sixer camp, this is Doctor Taylor. Where is David?" He said urgently. Mira eyed him concernedly. "Sixer camp, where. Is. David?" he bellowed into the communicator.

Static emerged from the communicator, and then a steel voice. "In the brig, Doctor Taylor."

Lucas shook his head. "Check again," he said dangerously.

A couple of seconds passed by, but to Lucas, it seemed like a lifetime. Static emerged again. "David is _not_ in the brig, Doctor Taylor, repeat, _not_ in the brig."

Lucas looked to Mira, rage in his eyes, face tensed in anger, knowing what had happened. "I'm going after her," he said softly, dangerously.

Mira nodded. She looked at the two Sixers standing behind him. "You go with him."

Lucas shook his head. "I'm going alone. Give me your gun." Mira shook her head at this, but silently handed him the gun. He strode to the rover he had driven in, grabbing a bag from the seat, slung it over his back. "I'll be back soon." Mira snorted, but Lucas just smirked, and started following the footprints into the jungle, running side by side, noting that there was only one set of footprints, meaning David was carrying Skye. And if he'd hurt her...he stopped his thoughts quickly, refusing to give in to the anger, and focused on getting to her.

* * *

><p>David kept running through the woods, knowing that he had to put as much distance as possible between them and the Sixers. He was hoping that after everything that he'd been hearing that the Sixers would assume Skye had just snuck off as soon as she'd had the chance, but knowing them, he knew that they wouldn't give up easily. The rag he'd held over Skye's face had contained a higher concentration of chloroform than that back in 2149, and was good to keep her out for a good three to four hours, enough to keep her subdued long enough to get moving through the jungle.<p>

He stopped quickly, catching his breath, looking around, gut twisting, feeling eyes following him everywhere. He knew he was being paranoid, but after living with the Sixers for as long as he had, he'd learned to be, especially after the Phoenix Group had arrived. He still didn't know why they wanted Skye and those papers, that he still hadn't managed to find, but he was happy enough just getting Skye. He'd seen the way that sick bastard, Taylor, had looked at her, and the way she looked at him and his gut had churned with anger. Why couldn't she look at _him_ that way? But now, she wasn't going to get to look at him again, not if he had his way. This thought made him smile sinisterly, and looking around once again, he set off through the jungle.

* * *

><p>Skye woke up slowly, eyes blinking wearily, feeling like she was clawing her way back to consciousness. Her eyes felt gritty, mouth dry like she hadn't drunk anything in a couple of days, and her head felt fuzzy. She blinked her eyes slowly, squinting them shut against the blinding sun. She realized that she was on the forest floor, somehow, her wrists and ankles bound. She started struggling, trying to free herself of the bindings. The last thing she remembered was watching Lucas talking, well, arguing, with the Sixers about the new location for the portal, and now, she was here.<p>

"Hello, _Beauty,"_ a voice hissed behind her. Skye's blood froze, and she turned around, groaning as she did against the pain in her head, seeing David sitting on a fallen log behind her, sharpening a knife slowly. "Nice to see you again, my darling."

Skye's heart dropped. Lucas would think she'd run away from him, and after everything that had happened, would he come after her? "What do you want?" Skye said steadily.

"What do I want?" David said thoughtfully, bringing a hand up to scratch at his chin. "I want _you_, my dear. And those handy papers that Lucas has. But since I don't have them, I can just settle for you. There are some very important people on the way to pick us up, but we have time for some, _fun_, activities first." He said hungrily, leering at her.

Skye shuddered in revulsion, and attempted to sit up. After some struggling, she managed to roll onto her back, and pushed herself up, using her hands to brace herself. "Lucas will come after me."

"No, he won't." Skye's chest clenched in fear, praying that he hadn't hurt him. David laughed nastily, correctly interpreting her expression. "He's still alive my dear, but after you appear to have betrayed him _again_, do you think he's going to come after you?" He looked at her sadly, mocking her.

Skye glared at him. "He'll come after me," she said projecting confidence into her tone, not knowing whether what she was saying was the truth. David was right, she had betrayed Lucas so many times already, and was she really that important to him to come after her? She quickly stopped her train of thoughts. She had to stay positive, she told herself firmly. He _would_ come after her, if nothing else to get back his nursemaid, and she chuckled lightly at the thought.

"Something _funny_ my dear?" David spat nastily.

"It will be when Lucas kills you." She said confidently, watching nervously as he shot up to his feet and pulled her up by her hair from the ground, other hand holding the knife he had been sharpening against her throat, pressing down slightly, breaking the skin slightly, blood leaking through slowly.

"Lucas won't be coming after you." He hissed. "You'd better get that through your thick skull right now. It's just you and me, _beauty_. Get used to it." He released her quickly, causing her to drop back to the ground and ignored her groan of pain as her head smacked against the ground. "Don't worry, _beauty_," he said smoothly, "I'm sure we'll be great, _friends_, you and I, before long."

* * *

><p>Lucas smiled quickly at the footprints on the ground, realizing he had almost caught up with the goddamn son of a bitch. He stopped quickly, grabbed his canteen and grabbed a drink, trying to catch his breath, as he moved stealthily forward, placed it back in his bag, and grabbed the gun out of his waistband, and held it out on front of him carefully.<p>

He stopped quickly. He could hear the slimy bastard talking to Skye, and his blood boiled. He stepped carefully, trying to make as little sound as possible.

* * *

><p>Skye suddenly heard a noise that wasn't there before, and started talking quickly. Hoping it was what and <em>who<em> she thought it was, and either way, it couldn't be worse than David. "So what are you planning on doing with me?" She said loudly.

"What am I _not_ planning on doing with you?" David said lazily, staring at her chest. He snapped his gaze back up to her face. "Well, we're going to have a little meeting with some other people soon, but until then I'm sure we can have some, _fun_." His head suddenly spun around, and he jumped up, yanking Skye to her feet, ignoring her cry of pain, and pressed his knife again under her throat. "Come out, Taylor, I know you're there!" He yelled into the jungle, spinning around keeping Skye in front of him, trying to see where Lucas was.

Skye's heart jumped in her chest as she saw Lucas step out of the trees, holding a gun pointed at David, who was using her as a human shield.

"Ah, wonder boy, wondered when or if we'd see you." David said sarcastically.

Lucas smirked, shrugging. "You know me, I don't like to disappoint." He cocked the gun at David, and stared at him almost lazily. "How about you just let her go, and let's settle this between us."

"You know what?" David said thoughtfully. "I don't think so. I think I'd much prefer to keep her." He leaned into Skye, placing his lips against her cheekbone as she shivered in revulsion, and feeling this, he laughed lowly, placing wet kisses along her cheek while still watching Lucas who was watching them in barely disguised rage.

"Let her go." Lucas repeated through gritted teeth. "This doesn't involve her."

A loud screech was heard in the jungle behind them. David faltered slightly, face turning pale, while Lucas remained steady. "Actually, it does involve her. More than you think." The ground started shaking slightly, and a loud roar was heard close by. "You know they're closing in." He grinned manically at Lucas. "Let us go, or we all die."

Lucas flipped off the safety switch. "Let her go." He said softly. "Or I'll shoot you, and Skye and I will go."

Then all hell broke loose as a Slasher burst out from the jungle, running straight towards them, mouth wide open, screeching at the top of its lungs. David viciously pushed Skye forward, pitching her to the ground, bouncing her head off a rock, knocking her into a daze, in the hopes of distracting the Slasher with easy prey, and ran into the jungle as the Slasher roared, whipping it's tail around, stomping closer and closer to Skye. Lucas leaped over the logs to her, firing shots off as he went, angering the Slasher more, screeching in pain. It backed up slowly, and Lucas fired another shot which hit it directly in its eye, and it screeched loudly once more, causing them both to flinch and Lucas to pause momentarily in his shooting, staring it down. It eyed them both slowly, and Lucas fired again, causing it to rear back, and to turn tail, and head in the direction that David had headed.

"Skye!" Lucas called urgently, bounding over to her, lifting her up off the floor, examining her quickly. "We have to get to higher ground until it's out the area," he said urgently. Skye shook her head dazedly, seeing double, staring at his face, trying to focus slowly. Lucas looked around quickly, trying to see if anything else was approaching them. "Come on," he said quickly, and scooped her up with his one good arm, curving his arm under her legs, supporting her against him as she fought her way through the haze.

He brought them quickly to the bottom of a large tree, and quickly pulling his knife out of his belt, cut through the ties at her hands and feet. "Let's go," he said urgently. She shook her head again, trying to snap out of her haze, and started to climb slowly. He gave her a push against her backside, helping propel her further into the tree as they both felt the ground vibrate. "Go, go!" He said urgently, giving her another push. They climbed higher, until they were about 10m from the ground, and a large branch was present to support them both. "Here." He tapped her leg, recognizing she hadn't heard him, and indicated the branch. Skye climbed unsteadily over, and he followed her slowly, making sure the branch would support both of them. He braced his back against the main trunk, and spread his legs on either side of the tree branch, making sure he had his balance. "Come here," he said softly, and she slowly scooted backwards, reversing until her back was flush against his chest, her legs cradled between his, head tucked under his chin.

They both heard a high-pitched scream in the distance. Skye spun her head around to face Lucas, question in her gaze. He nodded slowly. "Slasher got him?" She said softly.

He paused in his response, both hearing more screams, and a final agonizing high-pitched scream, nothing coming after. "He's gone." Lucas said, exhaling heavily, knowing that that sound meant the Slashers were eating. He pulled her back against his chest with his left arm, feeling her start to shake, and rubbed his thumb against her arm in a soothing gesture, nuzzling his head into hers. "You're safe." He murmured. "It's ok. You're ok."

* * *

><p>Ding dong, David is dead, fell down and a Slasher ate his head! Haha, and David is finally gone :)! Hope you all enjoyed and as always, I love your reviews :)!<p> 


	17. Aftermath

**Author's notes: **Poor David, everyone was so happy he died! haha. Well, honestly, me too! He wasn't very nice. I say this every chapter, but I'm still overwhelmed with all this response! You are all entirely too kind with your incredible reviews, and my head is swelling :)! Haha. I still can't believe I'm up to Chapter 17, as you can see from my author's page, sadly many of my works were abandoned as WIPs, but I can assure you, this will most definitely be finished, I think I finally found the right pairing :)!

**Disclaimer: **I'm just going to get this over with. NO.

* * *

><p>Skye sat cradled in Lucas' arms, shaking, the events of the past couple of days washing over her. First, finding David in their treehouse and being attacked. Then yesterday being attacked again and being unconscious <em>again<em>, and then this morning having Lucas so close but David using her to protect him, and then finally being attacked by Slashers. Lucas had his left arm looped around her, holding her close to him, her legs cradled within his, and she could feel their chest's rising and falling in sync, listening to him murmur "It's ok, you're safe," rubbing her arm soothingly, until she finally started to relax.

She turned around slightly, trying to look at him, shivers finally subsiding somewhat. "Why did you come after me?"

He shrugged, holding her gaze. "I knew you didn't leave on your own." Skye eyed him, knowing he was hedging. He sighed, "You're...important...to me, Bucket." He sighed again, and leaned his head back against the tree, closing his eyes. "I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. Even though you've shot me, betrayed me more than any other person I've known in my life, and infuriate me, I couldn't leave you."

He was startled to feel her hand on his face, and the press of her lips against his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered, eyes searching his.

He grinned at her slightly. "Besides," he said softly, "I need my stitches re-sewn," he smirked sheepishly, looking down at his chest.

Skye followed his gaze, hissing when she saw the blood that was seeping slightly through his shirt. She smacked him lightly on the left side of his chest. "What did you do!"

Lucas snorted in disbelief. "What did _I _do? I was the one who had to run through the jungle to save you."

"_I_, well, that's not exactly my fault!" Skye said heatedly.

Lucas laughed quietly. "I don't know, I think you might just be a bad influence on men," he said softly. "Me, in particular." He held her gaze, lifting his hand up to caress the side of her face, noting with happiness that she leaned slightly into it. "Did he mention anything about why he took you?"

Skye frowned, remembering the odd conversation. "He said that we were waiting for someone," she said slowly, "And, well, you know," she said. He looked at her questioningly. She waved her hand up and down. "He said that there would be other," she grimaced, "_Fun_ activities, as he called them."

"Did he touch you?" Lucas growled, furious.

Skye shook her head slowly. "Aside from carrying me, from when you came in, no."

Lucas enfolded her slowly in his arms again. "I'm _so _sorry, Bucket," he whispered huskily against her forehead. "I never thought that this would happen."

Skye turned herself around, facing him directly. "You never know what people can do," she whispered painfully, looking deeply into his eyes. "You never know what to expect, and what people can hide." Lucas swallowed, knowing she wasn't just talking about David. "But sometimes they can surprise you." She whispered gently, leaning forward, kissing him gently.

He groaned, pulling her closer to him, ignoring the tug of his wounds on his chest, sliding her forward onto his lip, arms wrapped around her back, kissing her aggressively, needing the reassurance that she was there, that she was safe, as she did the same. Her hands cupped his face, gently trailing to his neck, sliding over his scars gently, breaking away to kiss along his jawline, reaching his scars, softly placing a kiss, before he turned his head, capturing her mouth with his once more.

He broke the kiss gently, breathing heavily, dropping his forehead to rest on hers. "When I saw you were gone, I thought you'd run away," he confessed slowly. "Mira was the one who pointed out that you hadn't."

Skye nodded slowly. "I know why," she said painfully, chest clenching at the reminder of how they had got to this point. "But, right now, it's not exactly as though I can, even if it's the right thing."

Lucas' eyes flashed in pain. "I'll talk to Mira, and we'll get you back to Terra Nova."

Skye shook her head, mind whirring with the possibilities. "Not now," she said softly. "Not until you're healed. I can't leave you now. I have to go back, but, not yet." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand what she was saying. She knew where her responsibilities and allegiance lay, but she couldn't ignore this, ignore him, after everything that had happened.

He nodded slowly, feeling the pressure on his chest lift slightly, comforted that she didn't want to leave him yet, as much as he didn't want to leave her, ever. He looked down around the tree. "I think the Slashers are gone. If we go now, I think we can make it back to the rovers and back to camp, before nightfall. Are you ready to go?"

"I'm fine," she said frowning, "But what about your chest?"

Lucas shrugged. "They're going to keep bleeding until you can fix them properly, and I don't have anything to fix them with now. I'll be fine." Skye rolled her eyes, and nodded her consent. Lucas grinned at her, and moving carefully, they separated slowly, being careful not to accidentally nudge the other one off the branch, and he started his descent down the tree, her following carefully after.

Lucas reached the bottom, and held his hand out to her, and she took it, jumping the last few feet off the tree, landing gracefully. "Ready?" He said, looking her up and down, and held out his hand, eyes cautious. She nodded, and grabbed his hand, they set off half-running quickly back through the trees.

Skye kept eyeing him the journey back, trying to figure out what to make of their new situation. Things had changed between them, and her mind was a mess. When she had woken up to see David, her first thought had been where was Lucas, and what had David done? The thing that unsettled her the most was that she hadn't hoped for Commander Taylor or any Terra Nova soldiers to rescue her, she had wished for Lucas.

When she had seen Lucas step out of the trees, her first thought had been one of concern, for _him_. She knew that he was still recovering from when she had shot him, and while he was strong, he still only had one arm to use, whereas David had two. Then, when he could have just abandoned her to the Slasher, he had risked his own life to save hers, twice, and had then held her, comforting her. And she knew at that moment that she had fallen unequivocally in love with him, and that scared the hell out of her. Had it been almost anyone else, it wouldn't have been an issue. But it was _him_. The person who'd tried to kill the man who was a father-figure to her, who had threatened her Mother, had destroyed Terra Nova. The same person who'd protected her when he could barely protect himself, the one who made her laugh, made her crazy with a constant battle of wits, made her dizzy with desire. He stood for everything she opposed, and yet, she'd fallen in love with him.

Skye insisted they stop a couple of times on the pretence of needing a drink, and that her legs were cramping from spending the night with them tied up. If she was honest, she was just trying to make sure that Lucas' wounds weren't bleeding too badly, and she had a sneaky suspicion he knew that by the way he kept smirking at her when she insisted they stop.

They reached the rover's in a couple of hours, and Skye had never been so glad to see them in her life. "Want me to drive?" She asked him quickly.

He shook his head. "Save your hands for when you need to stitch me back at camp," he said, still smirking. He felt like a lunatic. When he'd confessed to her exactly why he'd come after her, he had no idea what to expect, and still kept waiting to feel the hit of pain that would come with her likely rejection. Instead, she'd taken the lead and kissed him. When he'd held his hand out to her, he hadn't expected her to take it, but when she had, he'd felt a joy like he'd not known since before his Mother's death rise in him. He'd felt like a grinning idiot, and tried to smother it, but he knew that he'd slipped up a few times. He helped Skye into the rover, taking a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain from what he knew were torn stitches, quickly strode around the rover, and hopped into the driver's seat.

They arrived back at the Sixer camp quickly, Lucas pulling to a stop at the edge of camp, seeing Mira waiting for them. He hopped out, striding round to Skye's side, helping her out. "I see you found her." Mira called out.

Lucas looked at her and nodded. "He wasn't that hard to find."

"Where is he?"

"Dead. Slashers got him."

"Eaten?" Mira said disgustedly.

Lucas shrugged. "We weren't close enough to see, most likely."

"Well, at least he's not our problem anymore." Mira shrugged, striding away.

Lucas shook his head. "Come on." He led the way through camp, back to their treehouse, and gestured for her to go up first, following quickly. He made it inside, and quickly collapsed on the cot, breathing through the pain. Skye grabbed her medic bag from the washing area, and walked back over to him quickly.

"This is the _last_ time I'm stitching these," she said mockingly. "If you open these again, don't come running back to me."

Lucas huffed. "I'll remember that next time I'm saving you from a psychopath."

"I'm hoping there won't _be_ a next time," Skye said teasingly.

Lucas snorted, "With the things you get up to? I think you're being a little hopeful there, Bucket, but at least you have good intentions." He said mockingly.

Skye rolled her eyes at him, and tugged his shirt out of his pants, unbuttoning it, and helping him out of it, leaving him in his vest underneath. "Do you think you can take this off, or should I cut it?" Lucas didn't answer, instead sitting up slightly, pulling his shirt up over his chest, getting stuck over the sling. She helped him, gently pulling it around the sling and pulling it over his head, as he lay back down. She looked down at him, swallowing slightly. She had seen him bare-chested before, but that was the first time she had seen him after she had shot him, and her only thought had been to get him better as soon as possible. She'd seen him again at the lake, but had ignored looking pointedly. Now, time wasn't so urgent and things were somewhat different. She quickly scanned over his upper body, melting slightly at the sight of his firm abdomen, muscles tight under lightly tanned skin. She forced her eyes to his bandages, and peeled them off gently.

Thankfully this time they were just oozing blood, no pus or infection. She sighed in satisfaction. The stitches had stayed mostly intact, and from the way that they'd been healing, they would have had to come out soon anyways. "Ok, they're almost ready to come out, so I'm not going to re-stitch them, I'm just going to pull them out, but we're going to need to clean it, ok?"

Lucas eyed her suspiciously at the look of apology in her face. She grabbed the tweezers from her bag, and carefully pulled the remainder of the stitches out of his wounds, wincing her face in sympathy at his small hisses of pain. She grabbed the bottle of medicinal alcohol out of her bag, and eyes begging for forgiveness, quickly poured it over his wounds, wincing as his upper body jerked in pain and he hissed through his teeth. "Sorry, _sorry_," she said quickly, placing her right hand on his abdomen, rubbing gently, hoping to take his mind off it, and rubbing his right arm simultaneously.

"I really hope that's the last time you're using that stuff," he said darkly.

She laughed quietly at his expression of disgust. "If you stop injuring yourself, then yes, it will be." She said mockingly, laughing again at his "Hmph!" of a response.

She grabbed some new gauze, taping it down over both wounds, and started to put the sling back on. "No, that's ok," he said, holding his hand out in front of him. "I like having both of my arms again. Helps out with things," he said with a wink, as she rolled her eyes at him.

A knock quickly sounded outside. "Dinner." Mira called. "I'll leave it out here for you."

Lucas started to get up and Skye quickly stopped him, putting a hand on his bare chest. She walked outside quickly, grabbing the dishes that Mira had left. "Let's just eat out here." Skye spun around, seeing Lucas grinning at her, leaning against the door.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "I am _not_ stitching you up again, so stop moving around!"

* * *

><p>These two finally get some happiness for a little while. Enjoy while it lasts :)! haha. As always, I love reading your thoughts :)!<p> 


	18. Nightmares

**Author's note:** Ack, I know some of you had trouble submitting reviews yesterday, sorry about that, I'm not sure what went on there! This story is officially over half-way done, and to be honest, it's kind of sad, because I've absolutely loved it, but there's still quite a few chapters yet, so phew! I also wrote a little one-shot last night, set just before the bar scene, so go check it out if you'd like, it's called "Falling Down." As always, thanks for sticking around for the ride :)!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. I'm too sad to write anything else since I have to go sit in a 3 hour seminar. Blech.

* * *

><p>Lucas smirked at her. "I'm already outside, might as well just stay out here." Skye rolled her eyes at him, and flounced down on her chair. He raised his eyebrows at her. "You know that's my chair." He said casually.<p>

"Well, I'm guessing this is also your treehouse." She said smirking back at him.

He chuckled at her response, and took the seat next to her. "No, I mean, I built that chair." Skye looked at him in astonishment, and he shrugged defensively, face grimacing as it tugged at his wounds. "What?"

"So you're telling me, that in between trying to figure out how to make the portal go both ways, fending off dinosaurs, running around with Sixers, taking over Terra Nova, you found time to build a chair?" She said incredulously.

Lucas shrugged again. "There was a couple of months where I'd done all the work I could on the portal, and needed the box that was in Terra Nova. I was bored, and it was better than talking to some of these idiots."

Skye stared down at the chair and then back at Lucas. "Do you want it?" she gestured meekly. He waved a hand at her in response, gesturing for her to sit down. She felt oddly comforted by that.

They both began eating simultaneously, chewing in silence, staring at the stars. Skye slowly began to relax, sinking further and further into the chair, watching the stars overhead, chewing contently. They sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the bustle of activity below, the wind whistling through the trees, but up there in the treehouse, Skye felt completely at ease. She let out a few yawns, looking at Lucas who appeared to be lost in thoughts, staring intently at the sky, until he let out a big yawn.

She prodded him with her foot slightly, jumping a little as his face spun to look at hers. "I'm going to bed," she said lightly, and stopped, hesitating. "And, thank you again, Lucas." She stood up and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight." She walked into the tent, not seeing Lucas' smile, or when he lifted up his hand, touching his cheek gently where she'd kissed him.

Skye walked over to her couch, and yes, she'd claimed something else, and collapsed onto it, completely exhausted after the days events. She tugged her boots off, and flung herself down on the couch, quickly falling asleep.

Lucas sat outside for awhile longer, staring at the stars, and then looking to the east here he knew Terra Nova lay. He knew that Skye couldn't stay there too much longer, and right now, they were both on borrowed time. He was still astonished that she hadn't instantly taken him up on his offer to take her back to Terra Nova, but thanked his lucky stars that for whatever reason, she hadn't.

He knew that it would only get worse. The Phoenix Group wouldn't rest until a new portal was constructed and they could begin shipments back to 2149. He'd been lucky to this point that they hadn't bothered him so far, but soon enough, he knew that they'd be back and wanting him to start work again. But did he want to? He frowned at the thought. Of course he wanted too. The past ten years of his life had been solely dedicated to the single thought of beating his Father, making him pay for that day. His Mother deserved to be avenged, and his Father would get what he deserved for failing to save her.

His first fourteen years of existence had been spent looking up to his Father, being awestruck at his achievements. Every time his Father had come home, he had some new tales of heroic deeds, how he'd saved his unit from certain death. There were casualties of course, but those fell to the wayside in light of how many people he had managed to save. How many victories he had won.

While Lucas had tried, he knew that he could never live up to the Commander's expectations. He wasn't weak as a boy, but he knew that his intelligence far outshone his physical capacity. Rather than attempt to compete with the soldiers in his Father's unit for his attention, he took a different route, knowing he could never compare, and instead had become the most intelligent child at their school. He had graduated High School when he was 12, and had just finished his Master's degree in physics when that day had happened.

He closed his eyes, wind whistling over the balcony, remembering. Remembering how he had been forced to his knees, watched as his Father had been forced to select between him and his Mother. Forced to see the pleading looks in her eyes as she begged her Father to save him, and the loathing in his Father's eyes as he had selected Lucas to be saved. But it hadn't ended there. He had been held, screaming, fighting, in his captor's arms, struggling to get over to his Mother. Forced to watch as they had tortured her slowly, watching her beg for mercy, and the final swipe of the knife across her neck, he had been forced to watch her bleed out, unable to do anything but scream himself hoarse, trying to save her.

When it had ended, his captors had let him go, and he instantly ran to his Mother, holding her in his arms, pushing his hand down on her neck as much as he could, trying to will the blood back into her body, watching the light fade from her eyes. He had shouted, pleaded, begged for help, and feeling a hand on his shoulder, he had looked up frantic, to see his Father standing over him, shake his head slowly, and walk away, leaving Lucas cradling his dead Mother's body, tears streaming down his face, choking sobs emerging.

He had lay there, cradling her in his arms until he was finally forced away by medics who had arrived with the rescue unit, and had fought tooth and nail to get back to her until he was finally sedated, waking up two weeks later, surrounded by the white sterile walls of a hospital room. He had looked around his room, hoping that it had all been a bad dream, when a doctor entered, telling him exactly what had happened, where he was. His Father had gone back to Somalia, killing everyone who had been involved in the attack, making sure it would never happen again, leaving Lucas by himself.

He remembered feeling numb, feeling like he was in a bad dream that he couldn't force himself out of. He had done exactly what the doctors had ordered, refusing to think, refusing to acknowledge anything other than his presence right there. Until the day his Father had returned, hatred burning in his eyes, staring down at Lucas, his furious gaze indicating more to Lucas than his words ever could, letting him know that everyone involved in the attack had been killed. That was the day he had vowed his Mother would be avenged, not against those people who had killed her, but by the person who had failed to save her. The man who had boasted over and over about how many lives he had saved, how brave his unit was, how many victories he had achieved, couldn't save his own family. He had allowed his wife to die, and his son to die with her.

He had returned to America without his Father a month after that, his Father refusing to go home. He had set his plans in motion, graduated with a PhD in Physics when he was 17, and after hearing about his Father's plans to move to a different time, to escape this reality, he had established connections, and sought his Father's downfall, determined that his Mother would finally be avenged.

How could he abandon all his plans now? As much as he loved Skye, he couldn't abandon his Mother like his Father had abandoned them. He had accepted a long time ago that his life was not meant to be like any others. He wasn't meant to have a loving family, one day maybe meet someone, fall in love, start his own family. No, he was screwed up which he readily accepted, and was living on borrowed time, had been the day his Mother had been killed. And now, could he give that all up, for _her_?

Lucas waited on the balcony until Skye fell asleep, and when he heard her soft snores, he quietly made his way inside. He grabbed one of his shirts, knowing that the night would be cold, placing his arm through it carefully, buttoning it up. He grabbed his blanket off his cot, and carefully walking over to Skye, he laid it over her gently, tucking it around her, noting with satisfaction the way she snuggled into it. "Goodnight," he whispered, and carefully made his way back to his cot, easing himself down into his back, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Lucas snapped awake to the sound of crying and incoherent babbling. He looked around in confusion, gaze settling in Skye, who was thrashing wildly on the couch, tangled up in the blanket, murmuring incoherently and then mouth opened in a scream. He bounded out of his cot over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her. "Skye," he said urgently, "Skye, wake up."<p>

She screamed again, and he shook her a little harder, repeating her name, jumping back as she awoke eyes ablaze, fist coming up in a punch which he thankfully managed to avoid. "Skye!" He said urgently, grabbing her shoulders, watching as her eyes focused on his face, realising where she was. She started to cry, chest heaving, she fisted her hands rubbing at her eyes. His chest clenched seeing her like this, looking so helpless and lost. He eased himself down on the couch and pulled her to him, face against his chest and rubbed her back in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. "It's ok," he murmured.

She leaned back from him slightly, reaching up and pulling his face down to hers, needing the reassurance that she was ok, that she was safe. She placed her lips on his, kissing him urgently, desperate to feel the safety she found in his embrace, as screwed up as it might be. His arms wrapped around her back, pulling her closer to him, allowing her to take whatever reassurances she needed.

He broke the kiss gently, pulling her tightly to his chest, dropping a kiss on her forehead, just holding her, allowing her to calm down. His heart clenched, seeing her in this state. No matter what had happened to her, she had always fought back strongly, never allowing it to break her. He knew that this wouldn't either, but he would give her whatever she needed to get her over it.

Skye hiccuped, rubbing her hand across her face. "I thought I was going to die when the Slasher came. I can still feel it breathing down my back, and not being able to do anything but lie there. If you hadn't been there I would've died."

Lucas shifted uncomfortably. "But you didn't." He said, trying to think of something else to say, but nothing coming to mind.

Skye snuggled deeper into his embrace. "Life's funny isn't it?" She murmured, and he could feel the vibrations of her words rumble his chest. "I shoot you twice, I heal you, and then you save me. I'm not sure who's winning right now." Lucas laughed lowly at that, and noted her eyelids flickering, indicating how tired she was.

"Let's get you back to sleep," he said gently. Skye nodded in agreement and he started to ease his grip around her when she grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going?" She said in confusion.

"Back to my bed."

"Stay here," she yawned at him, patting the couch. "I don't know why, but you make me feel safe," she murmured, already half-asleep. Lucas chuckled bitterly at the thought, not knowing the last time anyone had said anything remotely like that to him.

"The couch is too small for both of us," he said softly, noting her eyelids shutting, standing up and moving away, stopping as she grabbed his hand.

"I don't want to be on my own," she yawned, further asleep, still holding his hand. He groaned internally, regretting his decision already, and picking her up carefully in his arms, ignoring the pull at his chest, he carried her over to his cot, laying her down gently, and easing down beside her. He lay there, perfectly still, not daring to move, when she decided that she'd had enough and rolled over, flinging her left leg over his hip, and her arm across his abdomen. He smirked at the picture she made, and gently pulling her closer with his left arm, resting his head on top of hers, and quickly fell asleep, listening to the sound of her breathing.

* * *

><p>Lucas crashed to the floor, sitting up angrily and rubbing his head. "What the hell-!" He heard thrashing again, and turned to see Skye thrashing around in the bed clothes again. He stood up, and carefully woke her up again, feeling his chest clench in pain at her expression of terror as she woke up with a jolt once more. "You've got to stop pushing me off the bed." He teased her gently.<p>

Skye closed her eyes in embarrassment, still feeling the Slasher breathing down her neck. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, face white with the remnants of her fear.

He huffed at her in response, not looking for an apology, and climbing back into bed, he scooped her up with his left arm, so she was lying directly over him again. He pulled the blanket over them both, and kissed her forehead gently. "You're fine, you're safe, no angry dinosaurs here. Go to sleep, Bucket." He listened carefully, waiting until she had fallen asleep again, kissing her forehead gently, cursing the son of a bitch who had caused this, and slowly fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>Falling asleep in Lucas' arms? I would HAPPILY take her place! Haha. As always, hope you enjoy, and I love hearing your thoughts :)!<p> 


	19. No Turning Back

**Author's note: **Firstly, thank you all SO much for all your incredible reviews. I honestly never thought that this would attract so much attention, but am ecstatic that it has! Based especially on the content of this chapter, I just want to quickly say again that this is M rated for a reason! And I know this is the chapter that some of you have been waiting quite awhile for, so, hopefully it lives up to your expectations!

**Disclaimer: **I'm too scared not to say this with ACTA and SOPA running around, it's not mine! Haha.

* * *

><p>Skye woke up slowly, reluctant to open her eyes, too comfy and warm to move and wake up properly, but something was tickling her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly, and realized that Lucas' breathing was disturbing a piece of hair on her forehead, hence the tickling. Her brain suddenly snapped on, just what was she doing sleeping on top of Lucas that he was breathing on her? She remembered parts of last night, and her dreams over and over that the Slasher was on top of her, breathing down her neck, jaws open, and she remembered Lucas waking her up quite a few times, snapping her out of the dream.<p>

She remembered him soothing her back to sleep, but she had held out her hand to him, and she blushed at the thought. She hadn't wanted to be alone, and if she was honest with herself, he made her feel safe, which was completely and utterly ridiculous after everything that had happened between them. And yet the first person she had thought of that she would hope to come to her rescue yesterday was him, and he had. Then comforted her when they were sat in the tree, then late at night when she was having nightmares. She realized that he'd brought her over to his cot last night when she'd insisted he stay with her. Now, his arm was wrapped tightly around her, her head tucked underneath his chin, one leg across his whole body crossing his hip. She was basically on top of him, and she couldn't for the life of her find it in her to move. She knew that she should, but she didn't want to. She closed her eyes again, and just lay there, relaxing, listening to the sound of his heartbeat, feeling more relaxed than she had a long time.

Skye couldn't figure out what was going on, he was breaking her mind. He was exactly the person she was supposed to hate, and yet, she knew it was the opposite. He had scared her first, at the same time as she'd admired him for his intelligence, as much as it was going to ruin her. Then, it had moved to reluctant attraction, mixed with uncertainty and fear. After she had been kidnapped and helped him, she knew she had become attracted to him, their constant battle of wills, their conversations, the way he looked at her, she couldn't help it. The way he had protected her when he was still recovering from being shot by her. It was completely screw up, and yet it was there. It wasn't something that she had intended on, it wasn't something that she was going to confess anytime soon, but it was there. She knew it, and from what had happened, it didn't seem like she was entirely alone on this journey. At the moment, she was stuck at the Sixer camp, and much to her dismay, she found she didn't mind at all.

Lucas shifted slightly underneath her. "Skye?" He rasped quietly, yawning slightly. She nodded slightly against his chest, indicating she was awake. "If you're going to sleep with me again, you're not allowed to push me off the bed."

She could hear the smirk in his voice, and flushed indignantly, sitting up quickly. "That wasn't my fault, you try having a dinosaur breathing down your neck after a psychopath kidnaps you!"

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck absently, and pulled her back down to his chest. "I did have a dinosaur down my neck," he said quietly, "But not a psychopath. Even?"

Skye reached up, touching his scars lightly. "Do they hurt?"

Lucas shook his head absently. "Occasionally. Mostly they're itchy when something touches them."

Skye frowned slightly. "Are they sensitive?"

Lucas raised his eyebrows at her in response. "I haven't really checked," he said slowly, hissing as she leaned forward, touching them gently with her finger.

"Does that hurt?" She said, brow furrowed in concentration.

"No," he said through gritted teeth, ignoring the pulse of desire flowing through him at her nearness and the innocence at her light touch. "But, I think we were discussing you and pushing me off the bed." He reminded her.

She huffed again at him in response, still fingering his scars, "Again, not my fault, mmph-!" She was cut off quickly as he rolled his eyes, and leaning forward, captured her lips with his. She responded enthusiastically, opening her mouth on a soft moan, allowing him entrance, which he willingly took. He nipped her bottom lip with his teeth, soothing it quickly with a soft kiss, kissing the corner of her mouth, encouraged by her soft whimpers.

He slid his hands down her back, cupping her bottom with both hands, her legs falling on either side of his hips. She propped herself up slightly on her elbows on his chest, gazing at him for a second. "What?" He whispered.

"How do you make me feel like this?" She said softly. "I should hate you, you're everything I should despise, and you turn around and you save me, and you turn into the good guy."

Lucas shook his head slightly. "I've never been the good guy, Bucket. I think that was established a long time ago." He started to shift slightly, readying to make his escape, not willing to see her reaction as her illusions of him faded.

Skye threw caution to the wind. She was sick of being careful, being cautious, and trying to do what she thought was right. There was no right or wrong anymore, nothing was black or white, she was deep in shades of gray. She stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest, "But you are." She whispered gently. "A bad guy wouldn't have saved me from a psychopath." She kissed him gently on his cheek. "A bad guy wouldn't have saved me after I shot him, twice." She pressed another kiss on his jawbone, leaving him gasping for breath. "A bad guy wouldn't have come after me, or saved me from Slashers. Or protected me from nightmares." She kissed the base of his neck softly, grinning at his hiss of breath. "You're not a bad guy, and you're not a good guy. But right now, you're my guy." She said softly, staring at him shyly, pupils dilated with desire.

Lucas groaned, dragging her back up his body, tilting her head up and capturing her mouth once more with his, pouring all his emotions into the kiss. Running his hands up and down her back, moving to the sides, running along her ribcage. She broke away gently, and teasingly began undoing the buttons of his shirt, placing a kiss after each button she undid, working her way down to his stomach, smirking at his groans. He cursed silently, wondering what the hell he had done to deserve her, but now wasn't the time to think about this. He grabbed her hands where they lay on his stomach, torturing him slowly, and lifted them to his shoulders, chucking softly at her squeak of surprise as she fell against him, and he quickly flipped them over, so he was on top of her.

"There's no going back from this," he warned her gently.

She rolled her eyes at him, chest catching slightly, further emboldened by his statement. "I know," she whispered softly, lifting her hands up to loop around his neck, pulling his head back down to kiss her. Not caring at that moment about anything but them. Lucas had proven himself over and over to her that he wasn't the uncaring bastard that everyone thought he was, and she knew that she was head over heels for him, as much as it was wrong. But right now, she didn't care. He had proven himself over and over to her in the past few days, and as much as she might come to regret her choices later, she couldn't uncomplicate this, she was head over heels, and she couldn't refuse what was going on between them.

He kissed her gently, then breaking away, sliding his mouth to pepper kisses along her jawline, reaching down to lift her leg and wrap it around his waist, rolling slightly, so she was half on top of him, worried that he'd crush her with his weight. He grinned at her soft moans, "You know it's not fair for you to still have your shirt on when mine's gone," he teased softly in between kisses. She moaned in response, head tilted back, allowing him full access. He nibbled gently on the spot just below her ear, hands reaching down, pulling his shirt that she was still wearing out of her shorts, pulling it up gently, her arms lifting, allowing him to take it off her.

She pushed at his shoulders carefully, pushing him onto his back, straddling his lap. "Your shirt is still on, just unbuttoned," she said teasingly, eyes running up and down his muscular chest that was now partially revealed to her. He smirked at her lazily, and sat up, eyes locked onto each other, allowing her to push it back off his shoulders, and carefully pull it down, still conscious of his healing wounds. He ran his hands down her back, settling on the waistband of her shorts, looking at her face for any sign that she wanted to stop. She laughed slightly, interpreting his expression, and she hopped off him, standing up, unbuttoned her shorts slowly, pushing them down her long legs, stepping out of them, just leaving her in her underwear, blushing furiously under his gaze.

"Come here," he breathed unsteadily, holding a hand out to her, heart leaping as she willingly came back to him, straddling his lap once again, capturing his lips with hers, embarrassed slightly by her state of undress and eager to distract him from the frank appreciation he was eyeing her with. She brought her hands to the waistline of his pants, sitting up, hair hiding her face, and slowly began to unbutton them, sliding down the fly slowly, cheeks flaming furiously, and his hips lifted, helping her slide them down his legs, and he lightly kicked them off. He brought his hands up to her face, feeling the heat of her blush. "Bucket, we don't have to do anything here that you don't want to. This is your decision." He said gently, his eyes burning an intense jade, greener that she'd ever seen them.

She nodded slowly, face flushed with desire. "I want this. I want you," she said huskily, leaning down to kiss him once again.

Lucas couldn't believe what was going on. The last thing he'd expected was this, and it was quite simply, perfect. He ran his hands up her back once again, finding the clasp of her bra, carefully unhooking it as she brought her arms up to take it off, throwing it aside, leaving her breasts bare to his hungry gaze for a second, before she crossed her arms over her chest, flushing. He gently grabbed her hands, pulling them down, and reaching up to cup her breasts in his hands, noting with satisfaction her arch her back, pushing further into his hands, moaning with pleasure. "You're beautiful," he whispered huskily. He lifted one hand up to her forehead, tapping it gently, "Here," he moved his hand over her heart, "Here," and swept his hands possessively down her sides, pulling her down to him, "And everywhere else."

He flipped her over, lips descending down the column of her neck, down to the valley of her breasts, listening to her moan, feeling her hips writhing against him. He slowly moved further down, placing hot kisses on her right breast, stubble rasping against her sensitive skin, descending to her nipple, capturing it lightly in his mouth, sucking gently, placing his right hand on her left breast, caressing it in turn. "Lucas!" She gasped, moaning, tugging his head back up to hers, capturing his mouth forcefully, sliding her hands down to caress his strong back, holding him tightly to her. His hands caressing her side, sweeping up and down, sliding down to her panties, and hooking his thumbs over the side, carefully eased them down, her lifting her hips to help him, and sliding them all the way down, she kicked them off.

He slid his hands down, cupping her bare bottom, noting with satisfaction the way her legs fell apart, allowing him to sink between them, wrapping her legs around him with desperation. He slid one hand around her back, holding her to him, and the other slipped between them to her center, running a finger lightly along her womanhood, feeling her slick with desire, and he bit back a groan. He carefully parted her folds with his fingers, hearing her hiss in response, legs tightening around his hips, and gently slid his finger up and down her center, noting her moans with deep satisfaction. He carefully pushed one finger slowly inside her, groaning as she tightened around it, finding her clit with his thumb and carefully began rubbing it at the same time as he began slowly moving his finger in and out, feeling her tense, legs clenching him tighter with rising desire, kissing her neck, sucking just below her ear. Her mouth fell open on a moan, head falling in between his shoulder and his neck, biting down lightly, as she rose higher and higher, finally breaking on a low scream. He held her through her climax and resulting shudders, placing open-mouthed kisses on her shoulders, sliding up to her neck.

She recovered quickly, sitting up slowly, pushing him over, and trailed her hands down his stomach, blushing lightly. "I should probably tell you this now, but I've never done this before," she said shyly. His heart jumped in his chest, feeling an overwhelming sensation that she had chosen him of all people to be her first.

He placed his hand on her cheek, looking directly into her eyes. "We can still stop." He said painfully.

She grinned at him in response and trailing her nails down his chest, she hooked her fingers in his boxers, as he lifted his hips to assist her, sliding them down his legs. She trailed a hand down his chest, sliding down until she gently folded her fingers around his erection, feeling the jerk of his hips in response. She had heard talk obviously, growing up in a house with teenage boys, but actually being in the situation was completely different. She slid her hand down his erection, stroking gently, sliding back up, as he flipped her over one last time, settling his legs between her thighs, his hardness pressing against her stomach. "I'm not going to last much longer if you keep doing that," he said unsteadily. She worried her lower lip in response, sliding her hands up to clasp the back of his neck, pulling him down to her, kissing him passionately. He slid his lips away from hers, sliding down her jawbone. "Last chance," he whispered.

She rolled her eyes, and pulled his face back to hers. "Your last chance," she teased in response. He chuckled lowly at her, and searching her eyes for any misgivings, he lifted her legs up around his hips, and taking the hint, she wrapped her legs fully around his back as he slowly teased her slit with one hand, other splaying possessively on her right hip, carefully pushing one finger inside her again, feeling her gasp against him in response, feeling her tighten around his finger, began to push in and out, adding a second finger at her moan of pleasure, feeling her begin to move her hips in time with his thrusts.

"Positive?" He whispered lowly against her cheek, refusing to allow her to do something like this without being absolutely certain. Not with her. She rolled her eyes at him, pulling his head down to hers, ignoring his grin, kissing him in response. He withdrew his fingers, and carefully positioned himself at her entrance, hesitating, as she slid her hands down his back, pulling him towards her, and taking the hint, he slowly pushed inside, ready to stop at the slightest misgiving, and yet praying that she wouldn't. She hissed lightly at the intrusion, feeling overwhelmed but yet wanting more, needing to soothe the ache, bucking her hips, trying to encourage him. He thrust his hips lightly, sinking deeper, reaching her barrier, and capturing her lips with his trying to apologize, he thrust forward with one strong thrust, breaking through her hymen, capturing her whimper of pain with his lips, stilling his hips. "Bucket?" He said apologetically through gritted teeth, chest heaving.

Skye drew in gasping breaths, overwhelmed with sensation, feeling completely full. He stilled, allowing her to adjust to the sensation of him inside her, groaning as she unintentionally clenched around him. The pain faded quickly, and she moved her hips experimentally, moaning at the sensation, as he groaned with pleasure. She bucked her hips again, placing her hands on his backside, urging him to move, and taking the hint, he carefully began to thrust in and out, feeling her hips begin to match his rhythm, her mouth falling open on a slight gasp, him moaning against her neck, placing light kisses down her neck. Her hands slid up his back, nails raking, trying to convey her desperation, pulling him to her possessively.

She could feel her body tightening toward some unknown precipice, legs still tightly wrapped around his hips, as he began to thrust faster and faster, her hips moving in time with his, feeling sensations unlike anything before. She clung to him, scared, feeling herself wind tighter and tighter. He kissed her gently, feeling her fear and desperation, reassuring her, pushing her towards that final peak. He slid his hand between them, finding her clit again, rubbing it gently, sending her flying into that final plateau, mouth open on a silent scream, as with one last thrust, he exploded inside her, groaning hoarsely against her neck, collapsing on top of her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him to her, his arms still clutching her to him, both gasping for breath. He quickly rolled them over, worried he'd crush her with her weight, sliding his hands up and down her back, holding her to him possessively as they both tried to recover, knowing that if they hadn't before, their situation had irrevocably changed.

Laying there, trying to regain their breath, Lucas knew that despite his best intentions, she had become one of the most important things in his life. Possibly more important than his need to destroy his Father, and that simultaneously scared the shit out of him and made him feel like he'd finally found his way.

* * *

><p>PHEW! This chapter was the hardest chapter I've written to date, and I agonized over this decision. It was in the original plan of the story which I'm sticking too, and especially with all the foreplay, it was definitely something that I felt matched the tone. Hopefully none of you were upset by that, and as always, I love to hear your thoughts :)!<p> 


	20. Exhaustion

**Author's note: **Wow, I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter! I've never posted anything like it before, so it was definitely nerve-wracking, but I'm so happy that you all liked it :)! Just a couple of quick notes. First, the livejournal community thankyou_bucket is thinking of hosting a Valentine's Day exchange, so head on over! Based on a couple of prompts from which a huge plot bunny emerged, I've also started a little Crack!fic, _The Dating Game, _which is most definitely not intended to be a continuation after the series, but more of a little fun story for Valentines Day, so head over and take a look :)! Again, I'm completely floored by your response, almost 200 reviews, and maybe this chapter might make it 200? Thank you all again _so_ much!

**Disclaimer: **Rub it in Fox, rub it in.

* * *

><p>Skye lay cradled in Lucas' arms, tracing idle circles on his chest, trying to calm her breathing. His left arm was behind his head, lifting it slightly so he could look down at her, right arm wrapped around her, still holding her to him, breathing much calmer. His chest was tight with emotion, feeling happier than he had done in a long time, maybe ever, and yet simultaneously knowing it couldn't last.<p>

"Lucas?" She said gently, and she brought her hands up together on his chest, propping her chin on her hands, looking at him questiongly. He nodded, swallowing, loving the flush on her face, and the innocence still in her expression, regardless of what they had just done. "Where do we go from here?" She said unsteadily.

He frowned slightly, unable to say what he wanted, that he wanted her to stay with him, preferably forever. "What do you mean?" he said slowly. She frowned slightly at him in response, knowing he knew what she was asking. He chuckled lightly. "We're on opposite sides, you and I." He said flatly. "We can't last. This can't last," his voice broke on the last word. "I know as much as you do that you're with Terra Nova, you can't betray them, you can't leave your Mother. But I can't abandon mine. You have to decide."

Skye swallowed painfully. "What if I don't want too?" She whispered.

He looked at her tenderly. "I don't know." He said truthfully. "But right now, I don't want to think about that. It's just us right now, we'll deal with the rest of it later. We got dealt the hand, but we have to choose how to play it. Right now, it's you and me, and we might as well enjoy it while we can." He smirked at her wickedly, doing his best to change the subject, trying to grab onto the few moments he had left with her. He leaned his head down to capture her lips with his, chest leaping as she responded eagerly. He slid his hands down her back, grabbing her bottom with both hands, lifting her closer to him, settling her center over his hardness, as she slid her legs on either side of his hips, sitting up with a wicked smile.

"We'll certainly enjoy it," she said with a grin, eyes quickly flashing in pain at the reminder that this couldn't keep going forever. She raked her nails down his chest, soothing each mark with a soft kiss, encouraged by his groans. She kissed her way back up his chest, sucking at the pulse point at the edge of his jaw, noting the way he was restraining himself from taking control, allowing her to take the lead this time. She grinned at the picture he made, eyes gazing hungrily at her. She grabbed his hands, placing them on her waist, and taking the hint, he slid his hands up and down, caressing her breasts, cupping their weight, thumbs playing with her nipples gently, groaning as she arched her back in pleasure.

She moaned, head dizzy with desire, desperate to soothe the ache between her thighs. She settled her legs further apart, reaching between them, folding her fingers around his erection, placing it at her entrance, more than ready, and slowly began to sink down, encouraged by his throaty groans, loving the feel of him inside her. She slowly took every inch of him inside her, sinking all the way down until he was fully sheathed, gasping at the sensation as he groaned. She rocked her hips slowly, trying to find a rhythm, unsure. He placed his hands on her waist, gaze locked with hers, he helped guide her, helped her set a rhythm. As she found it, he slid his hand further down, finding her clit, rubbing it gently, and with one more gentle thrust, sending her flying into completion, as he remained hard inside her, catching her as she sunk boneless into his arms. He loved the look on her face as she orgasmed, seeing her as no one else had, and if he had his way, ever would, the look of total pleasure and completion, and dare he think, love?

He pulled himself out of her, hissing at the sensation, turned her over gently, pushing a pillow underneath her stomach, and she propped herself up on her elbows, looking over her shoulder at him, blushing slightly. He moved directly behind her, moving between her thighs, placing open mouthed kisses down her spine, tracing each vertebrate with his hands, feeling her shudder with desire. He positioned himself at her entrance, entering her with one strong thrust, placing more kisses on her back at her whimper of utter pleasure, reaching around to cup her breasts, softly teasing her nipples. He slowly thrust in and out, tilting his head allowing him to place kisses along her jawline, nipping gently, feeling her shudder, thrusting faster and faster until with a throaty moan she fell over the edge again, as he quickly followed with a hoarse yell.

He rolled on to his side taking her with him, pulling out of her slowly, both moaning at the sensation, flesh still sensitized. He lay on his side, her enfolded in his arms, chest flush against his back, trying to sort out his thoughts. He had known from the first moment he'd met her that she'd be an important person in his life, she was the only one capable of consolidating his equations. But now, she was much more than that, and it couldn't last. As much as they could pretend right now, they were currently ignoring the outside world. Ignoring the fact that outside the tent lay reality, a reality where they were on opposite sides of the field. He pushed the thoughts away quickly, knowing that he would hang on to every moment while he could, and lay there, loving the feeling of her in his arms, her head tucked under his chin, tracing idle patterns on his arms.

She stirred after a little while, turning over in his arms. "Breakfast?" She said sleepily, tired after their exertions.

He chuckled lowly at her expression, "I'll get it," he said teasingly. He slid his arms out from her, arms instantly feeling empty, and wrapping a shirt around his waist, he quickly padded outside to the balcony, retrieving the food that a Sixer had left for them at some point. He brought it back to her, noting with dismay that while she had dressed slightly, to his satisfaction it was his shirt that she had retrieved from the floor. She sat cross-legged on their bed, looking at him, and his heart clenched at the picture, wishing he could freeze the moment in time.

He set the food down in front of her, and silently, they quickly ate, both deep in thought about the events of the morning, and what was going to happen. Lucas stretched carefully, feeling his shoulder pull slightly, but nothing like yesterday. Skye touched his chest gently, dancing her fingers across his skin, causing him to bite back a groan of pleasure. She pulled back the gauze cautiously and she smiled at him, somewhat sadly. "They're almost healed." She said softly.

"No thanks to your medical expertise," he breathed gently, leaning forward, slanting his lips over hers, kissing her gently. He broke away softly, leaning his forehead in hers. "There's nothing more I'd like to do than make love to you right now," he whispered unsteadily, "But if I don't talk to Mira soon, she's going to come up here."

Skye smiled sadly, leaning forward to press her lips against his once more. "Go," she whispered, "I'll be here when you come back."

Lucas rose slowly from the cot, reluctant to leave and slowly got dressed, finally pulling on his shoulder holster, watching her as he dressed, wondering what she was thinking to make her face scrunch in concentration like that. He strode over, quickly dropping a kiss on her head. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. You can explore the camp if you want, but don't go too far away, it's not safe." He said gently. While he knew that she could easily escape, some part of him knew she wouldn't.

She smiled up at him, letting him know she understood the implications of what he was saying. "I'll be here when you get back," she repeated. He placed his fingers gently under her chin, tilting her head up, placing a gentle kiss on her mouth, and with one final look at her, he left.

She looked around briefly, trying to decide what to do. She desperately needed a distraction from everything that was going on. Her and Lucas had started down a path that was extremely dangerous to both of them, but it wasn't something she could have ignored any longer. As much as she wanted to, _should_, hate him, she just couldn't. She loved him. She couldn't help it, and she knew that it would break her heart.

She decide to follow his advice and go explore around the camp. She walked to the bathroom, wincing at the soreness between her legs, quickly cleaning up and pulling on fresh clothes, strangely reluctant to take his shirt off. When she finished dressing, she walked out onto the balcony, observing everything that was going on. She watched with fascination as the camp seemed to have a perfect order to if, everyone knowing their jobs. She climbed down the ladder slowly, and leaned against the tree, content to watch what was going on.

A small hand suddenly tapped her leg, and startled, she looked down to see a small boy, with brown curls, only about 5 or 6, smiling up at her. "Where are you from?" He inquired curiously.

Skye looked around to see if any parents were around nearby, and seeing no one, she crouched down to the child's level. "I'm from Terra Nova. Where are you from?"

The little boy shrugged. "From here," he said matter-of-factly, rolling his eyes. "What's your name?" He said curiously.

Skye grinned. "Skye. What's yours?"

"Matthew. What are you doing here?" He stared at her curiously.

Skye chose her words carefully. "I was brought here to help some people." She looked around, seeing no one walking towards her to claim him. "Where are your parents?"

Matthew shrugged. "Probably helping with something. This is my play time!" He said, smiling, and she noticed his front left tooth missing, making his smile adorable. "Want to play with me?"

Skye grinned at him. "Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

Matthew shrugged again. "As long as I'm in camp, and don't stray away, I'll be fine, and no dinosaurs or bad men will hurt me," he recited, obviously having been told it multiple times.

Skye laughed. "Ok, want to show me around?"

Matthew grabbed her hand, and started walking, pulling her with him, pointing at random trees, telling her all about the occupants.

* * *

><p>Lucas climbed the ladder up the treehouse about four hours after leaving Skye, hoping to find her inside. He'd talked with Mira for the first hour, being updated on all the news of the Phoenix Group and their whereabouts. For the rest of the time he had tried to work on his equations to fix another portal, but all he could think about was Skye, and how this would affect them both. He had been completely distracted and as much as he had tried to focus, he had only done about a quarter of the work he could have usually done during the time, seeing her hurt face in every calculation he tried to solve.<p>

He finally gave up, organized his papers, locked them carefully in his box, and brought it with him, not trusting anyone else, and walked back to their tree. He stood on the balcony for a second, exhaling heavily, troubled by his indecisions and doubt. He shoved them to the back of his mind, knowing he could only pretend for a little longer, and entered the treehouse to see Skye lying flat out on her back on their cot, hand over her eyes.

He dropped the box on the ground and rushed over to her. "Skye!" He said urgently, shaking her gently.

Her hand fluttered down from her face and she glared at him grouchily. "What?" He looked at her in confusion. She rolled over onto her stomach with a groan, moving over to make room for him, and patted the space next to her.

He sat down, looking at her curiously, still concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Have you ever met Matthew?" She groaned.

"Matthew?" Lucas racked his brain curiously, trying to think who she was talking about.

"Little boy, brown hair, about 5 or 6 years old?" Lucas nodded slowly. "Have you ever talked to him?"

"No." Lucas frowned, wondering where this was going.

"Did you know that he knows everything about this camp? And that he ran me all over this camp, showing me every single thing?" Lucas started laughing lowly, grinning as she swatted at his leg. "It's not funny," she moaned, face-down, "I'm exhausted."

"Poor Bucket," Lucas smirked at her. He had thought something was seriously wrong, especially with the way she had frowned at him, and then finding it was this? As much as he knew it couldn't happen, he would have loved to get used to this. Skye moaned again, and he absentmindedly lifted his hands, massaging her back. She moaned again in pleasure, and he quickly dropped a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Nap time?" He teased, smirked down at her wickedly, and took her moan as a sign of assent. He tugged off his boots, placing them under the cot, and lay down beside her, something in his chest twisting happily as she slung an arm over his stomach, and a leg across his hip. "Do you always like sleeping on top of people?" He teased her.

She opened one eye blearily, "Just you." He slipped his arm under her waist, pulling her closer to him, and nuzzled her hair lightly, inhaling her scent. He kissed her forehead lightly, and holding her to him, quickly fell into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>And the raunchiness continued! Haha. As I'm sure you all can tell, bliss can only last so long though ;)! Hope you all enjoyed, and as usual, I love to hear from you :)!<p> 


	21. Decisions

**Author's note: **It's been really interesting posting the last few chapters, as I know that they've not been too active, more emotional, so I hope that it hasn't been too bad! Haha. And well, you'll see! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, you've been amazing :)! For those of you following _The Dating Game_, a new chapter should be up later as well! Hope you enjoy :)!

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, violets are blue, no I don't own this, and neither do you. (Fox does, boo!)

* * *

><p>Lucas woke up with a jolt, hearing a thud outside, and quickly grabbed his knife out of his belt, tensing, not wanting to alert them that he knew they were there, but ready just in case. He heard something being set down, and then whoever it was start climbing down the ladder, and he relaxed, realizing it had been a Sixer bringing them food.<p>

"You going to attack the delivery guy now?" Came Skye's voice dryly. He looked down to see her eyes sparkling, knowing she was laughing at him.

"I just might. If he's brought that crap mush again, then yes." He said seriously.

She rolled her eyes at him, and sat up slowly stretching her sore muscles. "I don't know what you feed that kid," she said darkly, talking about Matthew, "But he has more energy than I've seen from anyone here."

Lucas smirked at her, lacing his hands behind her waist. "Even me?" He said with a smirk.

She smiled at him devilishly. "Maybe," she said thoughtfully, chuckling at his scowl. "But, no, he doesn't if that makes you feel better." She patted his chin, mock sadness on her face.

He rolled his eyes at her, and gestured with his chin outside. "Dinner?" Her stomach grumbled loudly at that second and she looked mortified. He chuckled, and helped her stand up. "I'll take that as a yes." She walked outside, him following behind her, watching the sway of her hips with a lustful gaze.

Skye grabbed the bowls of food from the ledge where the unknown Sixer had left them, handing one to him, and settling down into her chair, legs crossed under her. It had grown dark outside, enough that she could see the stars, so she knew that they'd been asleep for some time, not that she was particularly bothered. After the amount she'd been dragged around today, she deserved it.

"So, what did you do today?" She asked him curiously. She watched his face go blank for a second, carefully concealing his emotions, and she swallowed thickly, knowing she probably wouldn't like the response.

"I talked with Mira." He said carefully. "She's expecting the Phoenix group to be here tomorrow." He kept eye contact with her, pleading with her to understand.

"They're coming back to make you finish the portal." She guessed. He nodded slowly, and she felt her heart sink to her stomach. "So, you're going to keep going with this?" She said painfully.

"I can't not." He said honestly, chest clenching. "Bucket, I swore when I was 14 that I would make my Father pay for what happened. My Mother deserves this." He shook his head slowly in sorrow. "Can you imagine, being forced to watch the person you care most about in the world being killed, instead of you? And the man who saved countless other families, who constantly told you about all the lives he'd saved, couldn't save his own?" His eyes sparkled with emotion. "I swore that day that I would make him pay. That he would be forced to feel the same pain that she did, feeling just as helpless as I did." He closed his eyes, caught up in the memories.

Skye watched him helplessly. Knowing that she could never agree with this decision, and yet not knowing how she could stop him. She set her bowl on the ground gently, and walked the few steps to him, sitting down on his lap, causing his eyes to open in surprise. She cupped his face in her hands gently. "I know that you're a good person," she said gently. "As much as you've tried to show everyone that you're a bastard, I know there's good in you."

He tried to object, and she placed a finger on his lips, shaking her head. "You know as well as I do that nothing good will come from opening another portal. As soon as it opens, they're going to strip this place, and they'll kill anyone left. The only reason they didn't kill the colonists this time was that they were needed to start their base. But they're settled now, they know what's going on. You know as well as I do that they won't hesitate to kill everyone, men, women, and children, _civilians,_ Lucas. People who had no part in this!"

Lucas shook his head. "If I control the portal, I control them," he argued. "They'll have no choice but to listen to me."

Skye smiled at him sadly. "Do you think they're going to listen to you forever? How long will it take them to figure out your equations with someone else, and get rid of you?"

Lucas scoffed. "No one else can understand these, Bucket. I'm the only person that can figure this out."

"You're the only person right now," she said gently. "They don't need to know the logistics, they just need to know the basics. They listen to your employers, the men who will pay them. They won't need to listen to you, you won't be able to control them."

Lucas exhaled heavily. "Bucket, I want to be the man you think I am, but I'm not." He shook his head at her, eyes closing to hide his pain. "I've been set on this path since I was 14. A couple of days can't change that."

"What about my Mother? What about me?" She whispered sadly. "You can't protect us."

"Yes I can," he argued fiercely.

"No, you can't," she smiled sadly at him. "You have to decide whether this is worth it, Lucas. It was horrible, absolutely horrendous, what happened to you. But can you do that to other people?" Her eyes searched his, seeing his rising distress, fighting to find what was right. "They'll be here tomorrow. I can't sit here, knowing that Terra Nova is going to be attacked and innocent people killed, you can't ask me to do that."

Lucas gazed at her in agony. "Don't ask this of me, Bucket," he whispered. "Don't make me choose between my Mother and you."

Skye shook her head. "I'm not asking you too. I'm asking you not to let what happened to you happen to anyone else, she wouldn't want this."

He exhaled heavily, mind in turmoil. "And if I choose not to, what then? The Phoenix Group will kill everyone in Terra Nova regardless."

"Not if Terra Nova knows first." She smiled sadly at him.

He exhaled heavily, knowing that this decision was going to be one of the hardest of the past ten years. He gazed at her in agony and desperation, and pulled her to him, needing to lose himself in the comfort of her embrace, he cupped her face in his hands, slanting his lips across hers in desperation. She kissed him back, just as eagerly, knowing that everything would change tomorrow, needing just one last night, if that was all she was going to get.

He knew that their situation was impossible. He had been waiting for his Father's downfall for over ten years. Could he really change that in a couple of months? Would it be worth it? He hadn't considered anything but the destruction of his Father for a whole decade and while other people had plans for their lives, this was all his revolved around. What was his life without it? He had been entirely consumed by this mission, and now, he had Skye, for whatever short time they had.

She leaned back for a few seconds, gazing at him, before standing up, grabbing his hand. "Come on," she whispered, and he allowed himself to be pulled into the tent. She led him over to the cot silently and unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off him. His hands found the waistband of her shorts, and pulled them down along with her panties, and she stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. She unbuttoned his pants slowly, teasingly, and losing patience, needing her too desperately, he pushed them down, kicking them off, grabbing her by the waist, picking her up and depositing her on the cot, following her down.

Her thighs parted, allowing him to rest between them, as he slowly started kissing his way down her body. Paying lavish attention to her breasts, sucking, tender nips, soothing them away, loving her moans and cries of ecstasy. Skye pulled him back up to her, needing his kiss. She trailed her hands down his back, tracing each muscle.

He suddenly jerked, and reaching down, grabbed her wrist and pulled up, placing a kiss in her palm. "I need you now," he confessed, breathing heavily.

"You have me." She smiled sadly at him. His eyes never left hers as he positioned himself at her entrance, sheathing himself in one strong thrust, as her eyes rolled back in her head, dizzy from the pleasure. He reached down, pulling her legs up, and she wrapped them around his hips, holding him to her as much as she could. Never breaking eye contact, he slowly began to thrust in and out, moving faster at her increased moans, panting heavily, faster and faster until she broke, back arching, crying out in ecstasy. He quickly captured her lips with his, swallowing her cry, thrusting faster, slipping a hand between them to rub at her clit, and two strokes later, they both fell over the edge, her mouth open in a silent scream, him yelling hoarsely against her neck. She clutched him to her, and he wrapped his arms around her back, rolling to his back, pulling her with him so she was lying on top of him. He slid out of her gently, and arms wrapped around each other, he pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, holding her while she fell asleep, his mind whirring.

He was holding their future in the palm of his hand, and countless other lives. Could he do what other people had done to him? Could he stand by, knowing this time that the colonists wouldn't be safe? That they would be as mercilessly slaughtered as his own family had? He didn't know.

He had finally started to feel something over than blind-consuming rage and focused on something other than his desire to destroy his Father. Should he grab onto that, or continue on the path that had been forged for him when he was 14?

All he knew was that tomorrow would change their relationship forever, and countless other people's lives. He had accepted his death a long time ago, but could he accept hers?

* * *

><p>This chapter got re-written quite a bit, and hopefully you enjoyed :)! As per usual, I love reading reviews, they do cheer me up after I'm writing homework! haha.<p> 


	22. Arrival

**Author's note: **First of all, sorry for the later in the day update! I was at work all day and couldn't post earlier :(! Tomorrow will be another post before 3pm though, and probably a new upload of _Dating Game_. As usual, couple of quick notes. First, I've officially hit 50 000 words! In 22 days! So, I have to say, I'm pretty impressed as I've never stuck with a story before, these two are definitely something special! And on that some note, thank YOU all. All your reviews have really encouraged me to keep going with this, and I've loved the ride :)!

**Disclaimer: **You're really just enjoying this now, aren't you?

* * *

><p>Skye awoke to see Lucas sitting at the table, staring at his blueprints, head in his hands. She felt her heart sink, and an iron band begin to tighten around her chest. After all that had happened, after all he had done, she had thought that maybe, just maybe, that he wouldn't have done this. She took in a deep breath shakily, knowing what she would have to do.<p>

He suddenly turned around, sensing her eyes on him. "They're here." He said flatly.

Skye nodded, swallowing past the lump in her throat, knowing he was talking about the Phoenix Soldiers, and sat up, clutching the sheets around her. "It seems you've made up your mind." She said lightly, trying to breath through the panic she was feeling.

He gazed at her, his eyes the darkest jade she had seen, reflecting the turmoil he was feeling. He crossed the room to her, cupping her face in his hands, crouching in front of her. "I told you last night," he said painfully. "I want to be the man you think I am. But I can't. I set this path when I was 14 years old, and I can't suddenly change that. I can't do that. _Commander _Taylor deserves to rot in hell, and my Mother deserves to finally be avenged."

"Do you really think that?" Skye said softly. "Do you really think that destroying so many other families will bring her peace?"

He stepped back, rocking on his heels, hands coming up to rub at his face. "I have to go." He said shortly. "They're waiting." He turned around, grabbing his papers off his desk, tucking them under his arm, and started to stride across the room. He stopped, spinning, and coming back to her. He crouched in front of her, tilting her head up with his fingers, eyes locked on hers. "Never forget, Bucket, that you, you're the reason I'm alive right now. And I don't mean physically. I mean that I've felt more alive with you in the past few days than I have in the last 14 years. I know you're going to hate me from here on in, and I don't blame you, but I _have_ to do this. And when this is all over, and I'm gone, just know, I love you." He smirked at her softly, seeing her expression of shock, and rising up, he quickly dropped a kiss on her head, looked at her as though he was trying to memorize her one last time, and turned on his heel and left.

Skye stared after him, feeling her heart break and tears start to pool in her eyes. She swiped angrily at her eyes, cursing him, cursing their whole situation. She couldn't do this, but she had too. Now after everything, he'd finally told her he loved her, just before he was about to destroy her home and all the people she cared about. She swallowed painfully, trying to ignore her heartbreak, calming her breathing, and tried to steady her mind on the task in front of her. She couldn't simply leave and go back to Terra Nova, the Sixers would come after her, or tell the spies in Terra Nova to start shooting innocent civilians. She had to figure out some alternative method of communication, and she knew that the Sixers had to communicate with their employers and the Phoenix Group somehow, meaning there had to be someone with a radio, or something that she could alter the frequency of and contact Terra Nova.

Lucas and Mira sat on one side of the table, Hooper and some of the Phoenix soldiers on the other. "What we're suggesting is that we build the portal here. It's the closest we can get to the original oscillations, and far enough away from Terra Nova that this area won't be under surveillance."

"Agreed, Doctor Taylor, excellent work." Hooper smiled smugly at him, and Lucas resisted the urge to punch him. "We have a convoy ready now to take you to the site." Lucas nodded, and standing up, followed him out the room to the Phoenix rovers. He glanced up at their treehouse as they passed, wondering what Skye was doing. He knew realistically that he should have sent someone to watch her, knowing that she wouldn't stand by if Terra Nova was going to be destroyed, but he couldn't bring himself too. She was smart enough to figure out a way to let them know, but if she hadn't come down, then she most likely couldn't find anything to contact them with ,or at least that's what he told himself, refusing to acknowledge the little voice telling him that she would. As much as he knew it was foolish, he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge that option.

He climbed into the rover, and noticed a kid sitting on the seat, touching some of the controls on the dash. He frowned at him incredulously. "What the _hell_ are you doing in here?" He said, shocked at the kid's audacity, and if he admitted it, a little impressed at the kid's bravery.

The kid looked at him, smiling. "Just looking." He said innocently. "I've never seen these things here before."

"There's a good reason," Lucas said flatly. "Now, shoo kid, we have work to do."

The kid frowned at him. "My name's Matthew, not kid." He said, frowning. "You're not being very nice."

Lucas gaped at Matthew. His brain quickly processed the name though. "You're the kid who showed Skye around camp yesterday?" He said questiongly.

The kid nodded, as a Phoenix Soldier pulled open the door, and seeing Matthew in his seat, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and hauled him out the rover, throwing him on the floor. Lucas flung himself out the rover, striding to the other side, and slammed the soldier against the side of the truck, disorientating him momentarily, and ignored the soldiers' yelp of shock. He carefully picked up Matthew who lay on the floor, shocked, scared, and set him on his feet, as Matthew started to sniffle. "You ok, kid?" He said gruffly. Matthew nodded, hurt on his face, and quickly ran away.

Lucas pulled his knife out from his holster, and turned back to the soldier, quickly placing it against his throat. "That was a _child_." He said slowly "I doubt he even knows how to multiply, let alone cause us any problems. If you do that again, I'll kill you myself, understand?" The soldier nodded slowly. "Get back in the rover, and get me to this damn site." He took the knife away slowly, and shaking, the soldier got back in the rover, as Lucas strode round to the other side and got back in. He passed a hand over his face, not liking what had just gone on. What if Skye was right? Could he really condemn all those people to die? He tried to shake the thoughts off, his Mother needed this.

They arrived at the site about 30 minutes later, and Lucas hopped out of the rover quickly, striding over to Hooper and Mira. "This it?" Hooper questioned. Lucas nodded. "When can it be activated?"

"I need to consolidate some equations still, it'll take me a couple of days."

Hooper shook his head. "We don't have a couple of days. This needs to be finished, now."

Lucas cocked his head to the side. "Really, we don't have a couple of days?" He laughed lowly, no humour in his tone. "Last time I checked, Weaver was eaten by a Carnotaurus, and our employers almost the same. I don't think they're really in any rush to matter about a day or two." He smiled calmly. "By all means, if you want to end up in the middle of nowhere, we can fire it up right now." He stared at him.

Hooper nodded, glaring. "This portal has to be finished in two days, Doctor Taylor."

"Or what?" Lucas asked him softly, with a small smile.

"Let's just say you're outnumbered here, Doctor Taylor, we have the bigger army. We need you to finish this now, and let's say that we know having women and children around camp is distracting. And I'm sure in Terra Nova too. You wouldn't want anything to happen to them, I'm sure."

Lucas shook his head at them, smiling softly, menacingly. "That wasn't our deal." He reminded them. "My Father is to be destroyed, and anyone who tries to stand in front of us to get to him. But the civilians are to be left alone. Including the Sixers."

Hooper smiled at him. "The deals of our employment changed when Weaver died, Doctor Taylor. Now we're in charge, and if you don't do as we say, we'll make sure that there are no _distractions_ left to bother you anymore."

"Don't forget, I'm the only one that can get you back to the future. If you ever want to see 2149 again, you need me to finish this. Something I'm becoming more and more disinclined to do so after your _threats_." He tilted his head to the side, smiling softly at Hooper.

Hooper stared at him unflinchingly. "Can you live with the deaths of civilians on your hands, Doctor Taylor? Because I can assure you, we can. We'll kill every last man, women and child until you finish this portal. We're prepared to be lenient, but our leniency will only stretch so far."

Lucas clenched his fists. "There are innocent people in that colony who are civilians, they can't fight back." He said pointedly.

Hooper shrugged. "We were given our orders Doctor, and we have to follow them. If they surrender, we may allow some of them to live for a short time, but this time we're ensuring that there won't be any other _problems_."

"I can assure you that our employers won't be too happy to find out you've killed everyone in Terra Nova if you do make it back." Lucas said dangerously. "That _wasn't_ the deal."

Hooper shrugged. "The deal changed. Now, our employers want everyone dead. It's up to you how quickly that happens. If you get us back sooner, we'll let them live for a little longer. If it takes you some time to finish, then who knows how many will die?" He smiled at him smugly. "You had best start work, Doctor Taylor." He turned on his heel, walking away, leaving Lucas gritting his teeth behind him, mind ablaze with the information. Hooper signaled two soldiers to watch Lucas, and knowing he had no other option, he quickly set to work, adjusting a few settings on the terminal.

Lucas worked for an hour, adjusting some of the circuitry, and cross-checking his calculations. Looking them over in satisfaction, he nodded to the two soldiers. "I need to get back to camp. The rest of my work will need to be finished there."

The soldiers nodded, escorting him to one of the rovers as the rest of the group stayed around the portal, guarding it from beasts of both human and animal variety. Lucas climbed in the front, and the soldier set off back to the camp. Lucas' mind was whirring, processing all the information. He knew that this had been a possibility, but now it was a certainty. The question was, what was he going to do, if anything, about it?

* * *

><p>And it's the beginning of the end! haha. Well, maybe, you'll see ;)! As always, I love to hear your thoughts :)!<p> 


	23. Terra Nova

**Author's notes: **Hi :)! So, I've fiddled around with a few details from the last episode, you'll see below, and I know that they're not canon, but it suits my purposes! From some feedback I've been getting, I know a couple of people are still quite a bit behind with reading, so I'm going to wait a day or two depending on response today to post, just to let those people catch up. So let me know if enough are you are caught up with the chapters, and if you are I will, or wait if not :)! Haha. And a new chapter of _Dating _will also be posted in a couple of hours!

**Disclaimer: **Fox owns this, blah blah blah.

* * *

><p>The rover arrived back at the camp shortly, and Lucas immediately climbed out, heading to Mira's base. He found her almost immediately, and grabbed her by the elbow. "We need to talk." He said quietly. She nodded, and indicated he follow her to up her treehouse. He climbed up after her, noting some Phoenix soldiers watching them. He followed her inside, where she immediately rounded on him.<p>

"They're going to attack civilians, Lucas." She hissed quietly.

He rubbed his hands over his face. "I know. The conditions of our employment have changed, apparently." He said harshly.

"Can you do this? Can you put innocent lives at stake for money?" She said in disgust.

His gaze snapped to hers. "You have your daughter because of me, Mira, don't forget. You were involved in this as much as I was and now you've got her, it's my decision to do this?" Mira's daughter had been the second to come through the portal, knowing what was coming after, their employers had arranged the order of the people making the transfer.

"No." She said harshly. "And I know why you've done this, but you need to decide if this is worth it. If you can sacrifice lives for money."

Lucas rubbed his hands over his face, knowing what he had to do. _I'm sorry Mother_, he thought. He felt a slight pressure ease off his chest, and testing his instincts, as much as it went against every fibre in his body to allow his Father this, he couldn't stand by. He stood up quickly, chair smacking against the side of the room and she flinched. He strode towards the entrance. "Where are you going?" She said, frustration in her tone.

"To fix this." He said harshly, exiting outside. He climbed down the ladder quickly, and headed to their treehouse, hoping that Skye would be there, knowing somehow that she would.

Skye was frowning in concentration at the tiny transmitter in her hand, sitting cross legged in their bed, knowing that Lucas would be coming back at an unknown time, so she had to stay there. She was just hoping she would finish it by the time he returned. It had been easy enough to acquire, 'accidentally' falling over one of the guards, now all she had to do was figure out how to change the frequency and hack into Terra Nova's frequency signal.

"What are you doing?" Came Lucas' silky tone. Her head snapped up, pulse racing, heart sinking as she saw him leaning against the wall, watching her with a blank expression. She had no idea how long he'd been there.

She came up with an excuse quickly. "Just fixing one of your radios. Apparently it wasn't working." She smiled brightly at him, trying to hide her nervousness.

Lucas shrugged, crossing the room to her, plucking it out of her palm, examining it. "Hm. Seems to me like all you had to do was flick the 'on' switch." He said dryly. "Although if you're trying to change frequencies, then you're on the right track."

She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Lucas, I-"

"I need you to do something for me." He interrupted her. She gazed at him warily. He walked to the kitchen, and pushed on a piece of wood just above the sink, revealing a small hole, from which he pulled a ring out. He strode back over to her. "There's a rover a couple of klicks south of here. We need to get you out there, and you need to take that rover back to Terra Nova and give my Father this ring. Tell him that the Phoenix Group is back and that they're planning to kill everyone, and I mean _everyone_, civilians as well. He has two days until the portal has finished, and they'll attack then."

Skye stared at him in incredulity. "What?" She spluttered.

He shook his head at her. "I can't do this, Bucket. I can't let them kill innocent people. I still want to kill my Father," he said frankly, "But innocent people don't deserve to die." His chest clenched in pain, if only _they'd_ thought that back in Somalia.

Skye flung her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her, kissing him passionately, telling him with everything in that kiss that she couldn't say out loud. They parted slowly, reluctantly. "What about Mira?" She whispered.

He shook his head. "Mira agrees with me. Come on, you need to go as soon as possible. Just, promise me you'll be safe." He gripped her hands in his, eyes searching hers.

She smiled back at him sadly. "Only if you promise me the same."

He laughed lightly, refusing to give an answer, grabbing her bag, and stuffing it with a few things, just in case. He grabbed the gun out of his waistband, giving it to her. "Just in case." He said softly. "If you see a Phoenix Soldier, don't hesitate to shoot, he won't." He warned. She nodded hesitantly. "Come on." He grabbed her hand, and they walked quickly out onto the balcony.

Lucas knew that the majority of the Phoenix soldiers were left at the portal, but some were still left at camp who would no doubt be in contact with Hooper. He looked around cautiously, and seeing no one paying attention to them, quickly climbed down the ladder, Skye following, and grabbing her hand again, they half-ran through the camp, coming to the edge. With one more quick look around the camp, no one watching them, they began to run through the jungle, pushing outside the branches, climbing over fallen logs.

They stopped after about ten minutes, Skye gasping for breath. Lucas looked around again. "I don't think they know we're here." He said frowning, "Are you alright?"

She waved her hand at him, bending forward, regaining her breath, and then smiling up at him. "Good to go."

He grinned at her, and they continued through the jungle, finally coming to a small clearing after about twenty minutes, with a rover sat in the middle of it. Skye looked at him, eyebrows raised. "So what's this here for?" She asked him curiously.

He smirked at her. "Exactly this type of purpose. If I ever needed a quick get away." He climbed into the rover, her standing at the side, and he plugged a few coordinates into the satellite navigation system, and double-checked them, tapping his fingers over the display. "Ok, just follow this route, and you'll be back to Terra Nova in about 3 hours. Don't stray from the path, it's the easiest way to get there, no waterfalls, rivers, or anything like it. Okay?" His eyes searched hers, and she nodded. He hopped back out of the rover, leaning against the side of it, gazing back at her, and lifting a hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Won't they notice I'm gone?" She said softly.

He shook his head. "They didn't know you were here, and Mira won't tell them."

Skye swallowed painfully. "This is it, isn't it?" She whispered, voice catching.

He smiled sorrowfully at her. "It might be." He said lightly. "But, I know enough to know that this isn't right, even though I still hate him, and I always will. But they deserve a chance, and you're their best shot."

Skye took the step forward, eradicating the distance between him, pulling his face down to hers, pressing her lips to his desperately, pouring every ounce of emotion into that kiss. Not knowing if she'd see him again, not knowing if Taylor would believe her, not knowing if they would even be able to defeat the Phoenix soldiers.

Lucas slid his arms around her back, lifting her off her feet, kissing her back just as fiercely, knowing that this could be the last time he ever saw her, and needing her to know just how much he cared. He broke the kiss gently, knowing that if she didn't leave now, he'd never let her go. He leaned his forehead against hers, "Go." He said softly. "The sooner you get there, the better chance they have."

Skye nodded shakily, and climbed in the rover. He entered the ignition key at her side, and started to shut the door when she stopped him. "Lucas, just so you know. I love you too." She said shakily, grabbing the handle, and pulling it closed, not looking at him, put the rover in gear, and set off, refusing to look at the man she had left behind. He stood where she had left him, gazing at the disappearing rover, feeling his chest tightening with every meter between them, and slowly set off back to the Sixer camp.

Skye kept her foot tightly glued to the pedal, trying to get back to Terra Nova as quickly as possible, knowing every minute counted. She quickly wiped away the tears that had formed, feeling a leaden pressure settle on her chest leaving Lucas, the look on his face as she had told him she loved him, and then left him. She prayed with every fibre of her being that it wouldn't be the last time she saw him, but realistically, there was a good chance that it was, and it damn near broke her heart. Of all those people who had to keep making sacrifices, why was it always her? Sooner or later she would end up with no one by her side if it kept going at this rate, and she chuckled morosely at the thought.

She followed the route exactly, mind revolving on four topics, jumbling together. What exactly she'd say to Taylor when she got back, what Lucas was doing, and how they were going to get out of this alive, and trying to follow the route back. She wondered how many times Lucas had done this that he knew it exactly, and what he'd been doing that he'd had it plotted.

After a few hours, she finally saw the gates of Terra Nova coming into view, and breathed a quick sigh of relief, mixed with sadness. She didn't feel like she was going home anymore, when her parents had died, her home had been gone, but she felt like she'd established one in that little tree house. She started panicking, wondering what Taylor would think, and knew all the guard's attention were on her as the rover was unknown. She stopped 300m from the gate, seeing all guns pointed on her, and raising her hands above her head, stepped out of the rover, waving impatiently at the guards, waiting for someone to recognize her.

She saw Taylor climb up to the tower, and recognize her, still waving her arms at him, and gestured to the men below to open the gate. She breathed a sigh of relief, climbing back into the rover, and driving into Terra Nova, looking back to see the gates close behind her. She pulled the rover to a quick stop, turning it off, and hopping out, only to be greeted by being lifted off her feet, being crushed in a hug by Mark.

"Skye!" He shouted exuberantly, twirling her round in a circle, as she held on to him tight, getting dizzy. He quickly put her down, and put his hands on her shoulders. "We went back and searched as soon as I woke up, and we didn't find any trace of you. What happened? Are you ok? How did you get back?"

"Slow down, Reynolds." Taylor said, clapping him on his back, and picking up Skye in another brief hug, quickly setting her down. "Good to see you again, sweetheart." He said gruffly. "We didn't think we'd see you again."

Skye put up her hand, stopping them both. "We need to talk," she said urgently. "It's about the Phoenix Group."

Taylor stared at her intently, and nodded his head. "Let's go to my office. Reynolds, you're with me." They started walking to his office.

"Where's Lieutenant Washington?" She asked.

Taylor quickly spun his head to look at her. "How did you know about that?" He said incredulously.

Skye shook her head. "Lucas told me." She said hesitatingly.

"He's still alive?" Taylor said in shock. Skye nodded, searching his features for a clue to what he was thinking. "Is that who you've been with?" He said hesitantly.

Skye nodded again. "I need to tell you everything, and I can't tell you all of it right now, but what I can, it's best you hear it all in one go."

Taylor nodded, and they quickly reached the stairs, climbing up. He crossed the room, sitting behind his desk, and gestured for them both to sit in front of her. "Ok, Skye, we're all ears."

"I want to tell you everything," she confessed. "But we don't have time. Lucas is still alive. Mira kidnapped me and took me back to their camp to heal him. He's...changed Commander, he's not the same person he was." The Commander started to speak, but she held her hand up, stopping him. "That's not the important part. The Phoenix Group is trying to get him to finish another portal, and whether he does or not, they're planning on attacking Terra Nova in two days if he doesn't finish it. If he does, they're going to wait a little longer, but they're still coming. Lucas said they're planning on killing all the civilians."

Commander Taylor frowned at her. "Skye, what the _hell_ happened out there that you would believe him? Do you remember what he did?" he said incredulously.

Skye took in a shaky breath. "I do," she said quietly. "But he's not the same man, he saved me and helped me over and over. He doesn't want innocent people to die, and he told me that he still hates you, but knew that you wouldn't be able to let the Phoenix soldiers attack innocent people. They're coming Commander, like it or not. How do you think I made it back to Terra Nova? Lucas helped me escape, to warn you. He also gave me this." She dug the ring out of her pocket and handed it to him.

He stared at in his hand, turning it over and over. "Where did you get this?" He breathed.

Skye frowned. "Lucas gave me this and told me to give it to you."

"This was Ayani's. He gave her this when he was 10, found the gem out in the jungle, and I came home to find her proud as punch wearing this, she never took it off." He chuckled absently at the memory. "I never thought I'd see it again. It was lost the day she died."

"Lucas trusts you with it," she said softly. "He doesn't want innocent people dying, as much as he hates you." She said apologetically as the Commander flinched.

Commander Taylor stared at it thoughtfully in his hand. "What do you think, Reynolds?"

Skye stated at him pleadingly, and Mark scratched the back of his neck in nervousness. "Lucas hasn't behaved the way we've expected him too." he said awkwardly. "Wash isn't dead, Skye's back, you have that," he nodded at the ring. "Can we afford to take the chance if it's not?"

Commander Taylor nodded grimly. "Alright. Assemble the troops tonight, let them know what's going on. We're going to attack them before they attack us. Do you know where the new portal is going to be built?" Skye nodded. "Good, that's where they'll be. We'll attack them there before they make it here. We'll leave adequate protection behind, but first light tomorrow, we ride out." Skye sank with relief into her chair. Taylor turned to look at her. "I still want to know what happened out there as soon as this is over," he warned, expression softening as she nodded meekly. He smiled at her, "Good to have you back, kiddo."

* * *

><p>The beginning of the end :)! Well, sort of! As mentioned above, let me know who's up to date, and whether I should post tomorrow, or wait a day to let you catch up :)!<p> 


	24. Star Gazing

**Author's note: **Wow! Quite a few more people are reading this than I thought, and your responses floored me! You are all _incredible!_ As it seems that so many people are up to date (haha), you get another chapter today :)! Well, this story is almost finished! There's still a couple more chapters yet, but when I say that I mean about 5-8 more, just to slowly prepare you all! Haha. I'm so glad to hear everyone's enjoying it, unfortunately I can't respond to the anonymous reviews, but thank you ALL, your words mean more than I can say! Keep them coming ;)!

**Disclaimer: **I solemnly swear that this does not belong to me. Whatever.

* * *

><p>Skye reluctantly headed back to the house she shared with Hunter and Tasha. Taylor had promised her that she would be going with them tomorrow, and all she could do was wait, and pray that Lucas would be alright, wherever he was. It was absolutely <em>agonizing<em>. She didn't know whether the Phoenix group would have found out that she had escaped and alerted Terra Nova to their presence, and what they would do if they found out. Or if Lucas had been told the wrong information and they would attack at any time. Or if anything had already happened to him. She stopped the direction of her thoughts quickly. There was absolutely nothing she could do right now, she had to stay calm and get herself ready for the next day.

She reached the house, no longer calling it her home. She knew it wasn't home, home was wherever Lucas was. As screwed up as that sounded after only a few days. But it wasn't that. She had slowly seen him more and more over the last few months, and in their limited time together, depended on him than anyone else. Had seen the whole spectrum of his emotions, seen the good and the definite bad. Had seen him at his strongest ,and his weakest. Seen him hate her, and seen him love her, and she and slowly, he had crept into her heart, and she knew that she would never get him out, no matter how much she could try.

She exhaled heavily, standing just outside the door, reluctant to enter. Knowing that this meant that she was completely no longer with _him_. She was fully back to Terra Nova now. She punched in the code on the door slowly, pushing it open gently, hoping not to scare anyone, when out of nowhere she saw a flurry of movement, and was suddenly being lifted of her feet in an embrace.

"Skye!" Hunter shouted exuberantly, spinning her around, laughing, and he quickly set her back down on her feet, and she was suddenly engulfed in another embrace by Tasha.

Skye laughed softly. Her friends could never be a substitute for him, but they were another part of her screwed up, mismatched family, and she loved them dearly.

Hunter beamed at her excitedly, holding her hand, determined to keep hanging on to her, as though she'd disappear again. "When we heard what had happened, we thought we'd never see you again." Hunter said seriously. "I just," he paused, one hand rubbing his hands, "Well, you're home, and that's all that matters." He sniffed softly, eyes looking suspiciously misty. They both suddenly engulfed Skye in another huge hug, and Skye couldn't help but laugh.

"Guys, you're going to break me!" She choked out teasingly. They set her down. "Come on, I'll tell you a bit about it." She walked to the kitchen, thinking how surreal it was that after everything that had happened, she was back in her old kitchen, pouring herself a drink from juice that she had retrieved from the fridge. So domesticated, and normal. She pushed down the little part of her that whispered that she would much rather be back in a treehouse, drinking water from the tap.

She sat down at the table, and waved her hand, indicating they sit down with her. They both slid into chairs eagerly, eyes not moving from her, and she told them the basics. The initial kidnapping by Mira and the Sixers, healing Lucas, some of the things with David. She left out her relationship with Lucas, not wanting the questions that would surely accompany them, but she did tell them that he was the reason for her return.

"So, he just, let you go?" Tasha said skeptically when Skye had finished her story. Skye nodded wearily, exhaustion catching up with her. "But, he's crazy! He tried to kill Commander Taylor! Why would he do that?" She said incredulously.

Skye tried to tamp down the rising anger inside her at Tasha's comment. "He's not crazy," she said carefully. "He's a good person, who's done bad things. But this is about second chances, he deserves one, just as much as everyone else. And he's willing to give up everything to save _us_." She said pointedly, and then yawned, unable to hold it back.

Hunter looked at her in concern. "Come on, let's get you to bed, you need to be ready and wide awake for tomorrow by the sounds of it."

Skye nodded, blinking wearily, feigning it slightly, just wanting to be on her own. "Ok. I'm really glad to see you both again, I missed you." She said softly, rolling her eyes at Hunter's sarcastic "Aw," and batting his eyelashes.

"We missed you too, lady." Tasha said, engulfing her in another hug.

Skye hugged them both again quickly, and walked back to her room. She pushed the door open, seeing everything inside it as she had left it, nothing disturbed. Everything was the same, but she wasn't. She had changed over the last few days, and she wasn't quite sure who she was anymore. She was the girl who had somehow fallen in love with the person who almost every colonist in Terra Nova despised. Did she regret it? Not at all. Did she miss him? Like she was missing part of herself.

She quietly opened the window, seeing that night had quickly fallen, and grabbing her chair and a blanket, she sat by the window, just gazing at the stars. They comforted her in a small way, remembering the last few nights that she had sat with Lucas, doing the same thing. She knew that he might be looking up at the exact same time, seeing the same stars as her, and that comforted her in some small way. What she wouldn't give though to be back in _her_ chair, his arms wrapped around her, and just watching the stars.

She slowly got up out of the chair, walking to her bed, sinking down on it, curled into a ball and started to cry. She didn't know what the hell was going to happen tomorrow, she didn't know what Lucas was doing now, or whether he was safe. She didn't know whether he would be safe tomorrow, what would happen when, or if, the Phoenix Soldiers would be destroyed. She knew how fragile life was, and after just finding him and starting this journey with him, she knew that it wasn't something that she would ever get over. He would always be a part of her. He was just as much a piece of her as one of her limbs. He had somehow worked himself under her skin, and she felt incomplete without him there, like a part of her was missing. She slowly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Lucas sat outside next to <em>her<em> chair. Previously, it had been his. Everything had been _his_. His journey out in the jungle, his fight against the Nykoraptor that had so desperately tried to kill him, his contact with the Sixers. His bases, his journey's into the Sixer camp, his conversations with her Mother, where he'd finally learned about her. His equations that had started this whole thing, and that's where she had finally come in. She had been the one to finish his equations, but she was much more involved than that.

Now, looking around, he could see her in everything. He could see her laughing at him when she found out that he had been the one to build the chair he was currently sitting next too, trying to pretend that she was still there, and yet knowing she wasn't. He could see her sleeping on their bed. He could see her those first couple of days as she'd sat on the stool next to his bed, forcing him to get better, as much as he'd tried to hate her for it. She was everywhere, and yet she wasn't.

He didn't know where she was. He was praying that she had made it back to Terra Nova, and hoping as stupid as it sounded for someone who knew about science like he did, that he would have a feeling if she didn't, and if anything had gone wrong. He snorted at his thoughts, wondering when he had turned into this sappy idiot that somehow, against all odds, Skye apparently loved.

She loved _him_. He still couldn't believe what she had said, and that for a second time, she had managed to completely astound him. The key difference with this one was that she hadn't betrayed him this time and shot him, although he still had the same pain in his chest that he did when she had shot him. This time though, it felt worse. He was still alive and breathing, and feeling the agony of not knowing where she was, if she was safe, if she was happy, and whether they'd make it out of this.

He had no qualms about his own death. He had accepted his mortality at 14, watching his Mother being slaughtered in front of his eyes, and for the past 10 years, he had risked and gambled with his life, knowing that he was on borrowed time anyway, so why not live life to the fullest? But now, he had a reason to live. If only to make sure she did. He knew that he couldn't, wouldn't, survive without her, but he prayed that she would, and if it came down to it, he knew he would protect her, no matter the cost.

He leaned his head against the back of the chair, gazing up at the stars, remembering the times they had done this together. He remembered her talking about how she used to do this back at Terra Nova, and he couldn't help but wonder if she was doing the same thing now. He felt a little more connected to her just looking up at the stars, wondering if she was looking at the same scene, hoping that she was safe, wherever she was, but hoping with very fibre of his being that she was safely back at Terra Nova.

* * *

><p>Skye tossed and turned all night, missing the warmth of him. The feeling of safety, comfort, protection, like nothing could ever harm her in the shelter of his arms. Today would change everything, and as much as she didn't want to acknowledge it, the future of Terra Nova would be dramatically altered by whatever happened today.<p>

She finally slid out of bed at 8, knowing that the convoy was leaving at 11, unable to sleep any longer. She quietly padded to the shower, washing quickly, drying, and dressing, running through the mundane tasks that she had to remind herself to do. It was ridiculous, but the past few days had knocked her completely off kilter, and with the worry hanging over her, she had to force her mind to focus on the simple things.

She sat the kitchen table, and unable to take it any longer, headed outside, walking to the gates. She saw Commander Taylor standing by the rovers, talking with Mark.

"Skye." He greeted her, frowning slightly, looking at her pale face. "Rough night?" Mark excused himself quickly.

She nodded absentmindedly. "We almost ready?"

"Almost. Now, remember," he warned, "This is going to be dangerous. We need you for the directions, so you'll ride with Mark and I, but you are to follow _all_ orders, even if I tell you to go back to the rover, understood?" He said sternly. Skye swallowed, and nodded quickly. He smiled down at her. "We'll talk when we get back, ok?" He grasped her shoulder reassuringly, and walked away, ensuring that all soldiers and weapons were accounted for.

Her eyes followed him, needing something to focus on. She climbed in the rover, resting her head against the back of the seat.

"Skye?" Mark said questiongly. "You doing ok?"

Skye chuckled. "I'm fine. I just need _this_ to be over with." She waved a hand absentmindedly.

Mark patted her leg in a comforting gesture. "Don't worry. You know as well as I do that Taylor won't let anything happen to you."

"I do," she whispered, knowing that _both_ Taylors would be making sure she was safe, something that scared her immensely, knowing they wouldn't be thinking about themselves first."

"Oh, Commander Taylor asked me to give you this." He pulled a gun out of the side of the rover and handed it to her. "The safety is on, so it's fine right now, but just in case. You shouldn't need it, but, just in case." He repeated, looking worriedly at her.

"Thanks Mark." She smiled at him reassuringly, watching as Commander Taylor moved to the front of the rovers.

"Everyone ready?" He bellowed, waiting for the signals from each rover, as each responded in turn. "Let's move out men!" He jogged to their rover, climbing into the driver's seat beside Skye, Mark hopping in the back, and keying in the ignition. "Alright team, let's go." He said with a chuckle, putting it in gear, and slowly the procession made its' way outside the gates.

* * *

><p>Uh oh! Haha. I can tell you that it's going to be a little bit of a rollercoaster from here on in, but you'll enjoy the ride ;)! As always, love to hear your thoughts :)!<p> 


	25. An End

**Author's notes: **Not really too many author's notes for this one! Go check out _Dating_ if you'd like, there's hopefully going to be an update tomorrow! Thank you SO much to all of you reading/reviewing this, it is literally amazing what this little story has become! And onto the story!

**Disclaimer: **I'm too nervous right now. Not mine, go read!

* * *

><p>Lucas stared intently at his calculations, trying to delay as long as possible. He knew they were perfect, and that they were ready to activate the portal. But they didn't know that, and he didn't think they would. The problem was that he was a perfectionist, and he had to fight to keep playing around with them, knowing they were right. The more work they thought it would take, the better for him and everyone else. It was a small price to pay to ensure that what had happened to him wouldn't happen to innocents, as much as he still hated his Father, and everything he stood for.<p>

He had realized over the past few days that he didn't want to kill his Father anymore. He still hated him, but Skye loved him, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt _her_. And if that meant allowing the bastard to live, it would have to be done.

He continued tinkering with some of the machinery, trying to look busy and as frustrated as possible, which wasn't too hard. He felt movement around, and he looked up briefly to see a Phoenix Soldier approaching him.

"Doctor Taylor, how long will this take?" He snapped.

Lucas resisted the urge to punch him in the face at his arrogance, speaking through gritted teeth. "As long as it takes. I'm sure you won't want to end up somewhere you shouldn't, would you?" He spat sarcastically. The soldier frowned at him, but quickly retreated. Lucas looked up to see that the rest of the Phoenix Soldiers were drawing closer to him, forming a loose circle around him, and he began to feel slightly nervous, hoping it was due to what he thought it was.

* * *

><p>"We're almost there," Skye said confidently. "Only a few more klicks."<p>

Taylor nodded, pulling the rover to the side of the road, as Mark radioed the other rovers, letting them know to do likewise. "Ok, on foot from here. Remember Skye, stay by Mark. He'll make sure you're ok, but make sure you do what he tells you too. Ok?" He said, frowning at her. She nodded quickly, not caring what he was saying just as long as they were moving. She grabbed the gun from where she had tucked it into her shorts, flipping the safety off, and making sure it was set correctly. Taylor looked at her, eyes steely grey. "Let's go."

They all climbed out the rover, joining with the other troops, and with a few directions, the soldiers split, ensuring that they would surround the Phoenix Soldiers when they merged. Skye followed Taylor, Mark, and a few other soldiers slowly, tension rising higher and higher.

* * *

><p>Lucas froze as he felt a gun set at the back of his neck, and dropping his papers, he raised his hands slowly in the air.<p>

"Stand up." Came the voice of the soldier who had interrupted him earlier, Hooper slowly approaching them. Lucas stood up slowly, calm, knowing what this meant. "We have unknown rovers coming in, and you're our insurance. Hands behind your back Doctor Taylor."

Lucas lowered his hands, movements slow and steady, bringing them behind him at the base of his back, allowing the soldier to tie them together, knowing he had no other option. He saw a flicker in the trees closest to him, and spoke loudly, trying to attract the soldiers' attention. "So, I guess this means I'm not finishing the portal anytime soon, huh?" He smirked sarcastically at them.

The soldier behind him slammed the butt of his gun into the base of his back, causing Lucas to stumble forward, chest wheezing in agony, falling to his knees, and the soldier had his gun pressed against Lucas' temple. Lucas breathed slowly through the pain, trying to clear his mind, focusing on the situation ahead, seeing Terra Nova soldiers emerge from the trees, knowing that the Phoenix soldiers hadn't seen them yet. They were surrounding them in loose circle, guns trained on them, as the Phoenix Group had their weapons out, not knowing where to focus. He smiled, breathing in relief, knowing that she had made it. He closed his eyes briefly, allowing himself that quick enjoyment, knowing this was almost over.

Then the first shot rang out, and he was pushed roughly to the floor as the soldier holding him started firing in return, Phoenix soldiers dropping left and right.

He opened his eyes, trying to see what was going on. He heard screaming from close to him, knowing that the Phoenix Soldiers might have superior weapons, but the Terra Novan soldiers were larger in force, and had far superior training. He pressed himself closer to the ground, hoping that he wouldn't get hit by a stray bullet just yet. The shooting continued for what seemed like an eternity as he lay there helpless, trying desperately to tear through his bindings, rubbing his bound wrists against a sharp rock on the ground.

All of a sudden, Hooper grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him up. He slammed his gun to Lucas' temple again, leaving Lucas dazed, spinning the gun around, pushing the barrel even further into Lucas' head. He bellowed, trying to be heard above the din. "Stop, or we'll shoot him, and you'll never get back to 2149!"

The gunfire ceased momentarily, as both Hooper and Taylor held up their right hands, signaling a ceasefire. The soldiers eyeing each other, weapons trained on the other, ready to resume fighting at a moment's notice.

Commander Taylor shrugged. "We never wanted to get back to 2149, but you're outnumbered and outgunned. Surrender now, or this will be over quickly." He shouted.

Hooper lost his composure. "Do you want to see your son die?" He screamed shrilly. "We _will_ kill him and you'll lose all chance of ever going back to the future!"

Commander Taylor held his hands up slightly, trying to sooth him, and compromise. "This has to stop." He shouted, trying to make himself heard. "People have died today, and will die if you keep going through with this, is that what you want?"

Hooper swallowed nervously, as Lucas suddenly saw movement out the corner of his eye. Seeing Skye moving to stand next to that soldier, Reynolds? His heart leaped in his chest, seeing her here, knowing she would see his last moments. His mind went into overdrive, desperately trying to think of way out of this, trying to get her to safety.

He saw her hands move up, holding a gun out in front of her, trained on him. He knew it was trained on him, not Hooper stood next to him. He barely had enough time to ponder that, when his mind started spinning through the possibilities of how to get her out of here. She was far enough away that he couldn't see her expression clearly, but he knew she wasn't smiling. Obviously not, why would she be smiling in a situation like this? His mind screamed at her to stop as she started moving closer to him, the soldier at her side moving with her.

He squinted, seeing her mouthing something at him. He shook his head slightly, trying to decipher the words and her expression. _I'm_, he made out. He frowned, feeling the intense tension in the air, knowing that at any second this could all go to shit, and focused, trying to understand what would likely be the last words he ever had from her.

_I'm sorry_, he made out. He smiled at her slightly, he was sorry too. Sorry that he wouldn't be there to be with her. Not be there to hold her when she was sad, share in her laughter, grow old with her. But he didn't regret any of it, any of them. He had lived more in the past few days than he had in his whole life. He was just so sorry about everything, everything that he had done to cause her pain, and the ultimate apology, knowing she would see his final moments. His heart clenched in agony, mind still processing quickly, thinking there had to be _some_ way out of this.

He frowned, seeing her hand twitch slightly, and noticed her still mouthing the words.

"I'm going to shoot him!" Hooper screamed hysterically, knowing that they were desperately outnumbered.

Commander Taylor held his gun in the air in a placating gesture. "No one else has to die here today, son. You just let him go, and we'll fix this." He said gently, eyes flicking to Lucas.

Lucas stared at him in shock, wondering what the hell the old man was doing. Surely, he wasn't bargaining for his life? He flashbacked to Somalia to this exact same situation.

_"Your son or your wife?" The leader shouted harshly._

_Commander Taylor stared at him. "Both." He spat coldly._

_The leader laughed. "Not so, _Commander _Taylor," he said sneeringly. "One."_

_Taylor looked at his wife's pleading eyes, then back to Lucas, staring at him in pure terror. "No, pick her!" He begged, head jerking to his Mother. "Pick her!" He screamed desperately._

_"Nathaniel!" She shouted over him. "You _know_. I love you both. So much" She said sadly, eyes filling with tears, trying to smile through her pain._

_Lucas saw his Father turn to stone before his eyes. "Son." He spat through gritted teeth. _

_"No!" Lucas screamed, and they instantly began the slaughter, forcing Lucas to watch. Watched as they killed his Mother in front of his eyes, restraining him, laughing at his pleading, his yells of desperation. Forced to watch as she died in front of him, helpless to do anything but watch, screaming for anyone, _anyone_, to help her._

Only this time he wouldn't be begging. It was for the colonists, for innocents, for _her_. He wouldn't let her see him beg during his last few moments. He just prayed that she would look away, and that she wouldn't see this, and yet couldn't bring himself to want her to turn away, running his eyes over her features one last time, drinking her in for all the time that he had left on this godforsaken planet.

"Don't be a fool," Commander Taylor was saying calmly, still trying to soothe the man, avoid further bloodshed.

A soldier to the left of him suddenly jerked, and Hooper gripped him tighter. "I _will_ kill him!" He yelled hysterically.

Lucas flicked his gaze back to Skye's, trying to absorb her every feature, characteristic in in his last few moments on this earth, smiling at her wistfully, trying to let her know how much he loved her. She began mouthing the words again, and he shook his head as much as he dared, not wanting to distract Hooper, desperately trying to get her to look away, not wanting her to see him like this.

* * *

><p>Skye's chest clenched in agony. She knew what she had to do, it was the only way that the fight could keep going, and the only way to ensure Terra Nova's survival. She knew Taylor wouldn't chance Lucas being shot, no matter what he had done, and the Phoenix Soldiers would surely cave first. It was the only chance she had of saving them, and it was now or never. She wouldn't be able to summon the courage again. She mouthed the words again, eyes pleading with him, blinking stinging tears away from her eyes. Before she could change her mind, she flung her hand up with the gun from where she had let it fall to her hip, pointing it directly at Lucas, pulling the trigger, staggering back slightly with the recoil.<p>

She saw Lucas' smile at her, knowing what she had just done, and she felt rather than saw the effects of the blast.

He knew what was running through her mind. It was the only way, the only way that Terra Nova would continue. He had lived ten extra years than he should, and only in the last months had he begun to live, and now, it appeared to be too late. Those last few milliseconds flashed by in Lucas' mind, images of her, his Mother, his Father, the last few days rolling through his mind, the overwhelming love he felt for her flow through him as the blast hit him.

Skye watched, tears in her eyes as Lucas' expression changed to one of soft surprise, still looking at her lovingly, and she watched as the blast hit him, causing him to be flung backward, facedown, out of Hooper's clasp. She closed her eyes, tears welling, chest feeling like she had a lead anchor holding her down. Taylor bellowed in agony in front of her, yelling in agonizing pain at the final loss of his son, and blasts and bullets began to fly, as she was pushed down to the ground by Mark, trying to prevent her getting hit. She furiously tried to jump back up, but was pinned down by Mark trying to stop her getting hit, as she began to shout and fight frantically, desperately trying to get over to Lucas.

* * *

><p>As always, love to hear your thoughts ;)!<p> 


	26. Dark Side

**Author's note: **Well, hi :)! Haha. Sorry to leave you all in suspense! A little later again today, you can blame work for that. Now, before I start, I just want to quickly say something. This ship in particular has been getting a _lot_ of hate towards it, and I can understand that people might not like it. But, we're all people, let's be nice and respect other's opinions :)! I know I'm probably addressing this to the wrong people because you all appear to love this ship, but it makes me really sad when people let me know about this, and just how rude some people are getting. Fandom is for fun, so, let's enjoy it :)! Now, unfortunately no new update of Dating today. Real life has been a little stressful lately, so I just had time to focus on this, but hopefully tomorrow, keep your finger's crossed! Onto the story!

**Disclaimer: **Whatever Fox.

* * *

><p>And just as quickly as it started, it was over. Skye looked up frantically, seeing the rest of the Phoenix Soldiers scattered over the field, sprawled, face's in expressions of shock. With all her might, she pushed upward, knocking Mark off her in surprise, and sprinted over to where Lucas had fallen, ignoring the shouting behind her to stop, just in case any Phoenix soldier's were still alive.<p>

She ignored them, and skidded to a halt beside him, his back facing up. Her heart was racing, and she quickly looked him up and down, pushing him over gently, running her eyes frantically over his body, trying to see if he had any other bullet entry wounds. Seeing none, she let go of the breath she'd been holding, feeling hot tears cascade down her face. She rested his head on her lap, stroking his hair back from his forehead, and felt a hand on her shoulder as Commander Taylor approached her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"He's gone," he said brokenly. "After all this, he's gone."

Skye shook her head softly, still gazing down at Lucas, and handed him her gun silently. "We still have to get him back to the infirmary. He's going to have a hell of a headache, maybe a concussion, and his stitches have probably torn open again." She hiccoughed softly, trying to choke back her tears, smiling gently through them, her fingers dancing down his chest, pulling aside his shirt to check his bandages. She squeaked in surprise as she felt Taylor wrap his arms around her, pulling her into a hug, and felt him kiss her head.

"I've lost my son more times than I can count," he said gruffly. "And I thought I'd lost him for the final time. I know he's still going to hate me, but I don't care. He's alive, and that's all that matters right now." He stood up, scanning as the Terra Nova soldiers slowly checked each body of the Phoenix Soldiers, making sure that they were all dead. "Reynolds," he shouted.

Mark came running to them. "Commander."

"Have a contingent left behind to bury the dead. We're going to take him back to Terra Nova, and make sure that Wash is still ok." He grinned at Mark at that comment, knowing that Lieutenant Washington would be fine.

Mark frowned. "Are you sure that's wise, Commander?" He didn't say it, but all of them knew that having Lucas back at Terra Nova would be extremely unsafe for everyone involved. Lucas would be hated by the colonists, and while she knew that he had changed, how would he react to his Father?

Taylor chuckled softly. "Hell no. But he saved Terra Nova, and everyone deserves a second chance. He needs medical attention, and while he still might hate me, I can't deny him that. He saved us, we save him. Besides, if he screws up, I'm sure that Skye won't mind shooting him again." He clapped a hand on her back. "Reynolds, take a couple of soldiers with you, and get those rovers up here as quickly as you can."

He sank down to his knees next to Skye, watching as she took her outer shirt off, scrunching it up and placing it over his right shoulder, where his wounds had opened again from the force of the stun. "So, want to tell me what's been going on here?" He said sternly.

Skye snapped her head up, eyes locking with his, swallowing nervously. She shrugged helplessly, feeling tears welling in her eyes, knowing that while this battle was over, another one was beginning. "I care about him." She said slowly, and then shook her head. "I can't lie to you anymore Commander, I love him." She shrugged again, expression defeated. "Somewhere along this crazy way, he showed me he's changed. He's not the same person who tried to kill you. I helped him more times than I can remember, and he saved me more times than I can count. I love him."

Taylor looked at her sternly. "And how do I know that he won't try to hurt Terra Nova anymore?"

Skye looked at him helplessly. "He just threw away his whole life's work to stop the killing of innocent civilians. He threw away the chance to beat you, for them." She whispered. "He never wanted to just destroy them, it was all for his Mother. We had this conversation so many times. I didn't trust him at first, I hated him. And then he told me why he was doing this. It was all for Ayani." She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "He needed to avenge her. That's what all this was about." She watched as Taylor's face crumped in grief, passing a hand over his face. "I honestly don't know if he still hates you, but he's not a threat to Terra Nova, I can promise you."

They waited in silence for a couple of seconds. "He still hates me, doesn't he?" He said harshly.

"I don't know," she said slowly. "I know that he wanted to save Terra Nova more than he wanted to kill you. But I don't know. That's something you'll have to talk to him about."

"Well, he's coming back to Terra Nova for now, but he'll have to be imprisoned." He raised his hand, stilling Skye's instant objections. "For his own safety, as well as ours. Everyone in Terra Nova knows him as the person who tried to take over the colony, tried to kill Wash, kill me. They won't accept him yet, Skye." He shook his head sadly.

"But they know me," she whispered in agony.

Taylor exhaled heavily. "I know, kiddo. But it isn't that easy. We can't jeopardize the colony. The Sixers are still around."

"Mira told Lucas to help me escape!" She protested. "We need to stop fighting! The portal is gone, it's just us. If we can't live together, we'll die alone. You can trust _me_."

The rover's pulled up beside them, and Taylor stared harshly at her. "We'll continue this conversation back at Terra Nova. He's earned himself help for what he's done for us, but whether he can stay is another story altogether."

Skye nodded, knowing that it was all she could hope for right now. She helped manoeuvre Lucas onto a stretcher, and helped lift him into the back of a rover. She climbed in next to him, sitting close to him, knees against his side, holding his hand. Commander Taylor climbed into the front of the rover with Mark, and the rover set off back to the colony.

The journey wasn't that long, but to Skye, it felt like an eternity. She didn't know what would happen to Lucas now. She didn't know whether Commander Taylor would accept him back to Terra Nova, or if he'd even want to be there. If he didn't, she knew without a doubt that she'd follow him wherever he went. She loved her Mother and her friends dearly, but she knew that she couldn't, wouldn't, survive without him. She would follow him to the ends of the earth.

They reached Terra Nova fairly quickly, and Skye closed her eyes as the rover rolled to a stop, praying for strength.

* * *

><p>Lucas felt like he'd been sat on by a Carnotaurus. His chest hurt to breathe, his head was pounding, his legs were shaky, and he didn't know what the hell had happened. His brain felt fuzzy, like it had been stuffed with cotton wool. The last thing he remembered was staring at Skye. <em>Skye<em>. He tried to force himself awake, and he felt like he was wading through quicksand.

He tried to open one eye blearily, hearing an incessant _beep beep beep_. He focused on the sensations, trying to ground himself. He knew he was lying on something, something cushiony. He felt Skye holding his hand, knowing it was her, and that relaxed him slightly, knowing that she was _there_, wherever he was, but what she was doing he didn't know.

"Lucas?" He heard her say frantically, and he felt her fingertips dance across his forehead. "You're ok, everything's fine." She said softly. He felt the bed dip slightly as she sat on the edge.

He tried to squeeze her hand, trying to let her know he could hear her. His eye lids flickered, and he managed to open his right one blearily, blinking slightly, looking like an owl, and managed to pry open his left eye. He focused slowly, rolling his eyes over to look at her, smiling gently at him.

She had mud smeared across her arms and shirt, face palm, looking exhausted, and he'd never seen her looking more beautiful. He lifted his hand up, caressing her face gently. "What happened?" He said hoarsely, watching as she started chewing on her lower lip, looking nervous.

"I shot you." She said slowly. "Well, stunned actually." She corrected herself. "Taylor refused to fire with Hooper threatening to shoot you, and I knew one of them would start shooting before we did. So, I took you out of the equation with the trick you used on Wash." She stared nervously at him, anguish on her face. "Then when Mark wouldn't let me go, I thought I'd lost you," she whispered, lifting her hand to trace his face, reassure herself that he was still there.

"When I knew you were going to shoot me," he said slowly, "I didn't care, because it meant you would be safe, only that I wouldn't be there to see it. But I'm not losing you again, Bucket." He reached out, wiping the tears of her face with his thumb. "It seems like I'm a bad influence on you though, tricking other people. You're turning to the dark side," he teased, laughing lowly, heart lifting as he saw the corners of her mouth lift slightly.

"The stun re-opened your stitches, and I knew that you'd probably have a concussion from where you fell, so Taylor said to bring you back here." She said slowly, waiting to see his reaction. "Dr. Shannon healed them thoroughly, so there's just a scar left. You should have full mobility."

He looked down, seeing the small scars as she said, and smirked, knowing that whatever happened, her impact would stay with him always. He rotated his shoulder slightly, smirking when he felt no pain.

"I'm _so_ sorry," she choked out. "I never wanted to shoot you that first time. And then when I saw him with that gun to your head, I knew he would shoot you. I thought that if everyone thought you were already dead, you'd be safe." Her eyes pleaded with him, eyes welling with tears.

He rolled his eyes at her. "I'm still here, aren't I?" He said pointedly. He tugged her hand, placing it over his heart. "I give you permission to shoot me next time that happens so I don't really get shot." He said teasingly, trying to lighten the situation, feeling a little better as the corners of her mouth twitched. "I'm sorry you had to shoot me again, Bucket."

She laughed slightly. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Bucket. No matter what happens here, I always will." He brought her hand on his chest to his mouth, kissing her knuckles gently. He lifted his head slightly, peering around, still holding tightly to her hand. "Guard outside the door?" He asked, already knowing the answer, but seeing her nod. "Dear old Dad doesn't trust me." He said bitterly, leaning back on the pillows, looking at her.

Skye shook her head. "You should have heard him when he thought I shot you. He was in agony, Lucas. He told me that he thought he'd lost you again." She gently placed one hand on the side of his face. "He loves you. He placed the guard outside for your benefit, as well as everyone else. The colonists," she swallowed nervously, "They probably, won't like you."

Lucas chuckled. "I wasn't exactly expecting a welcome party. So, to the brig?" He said lightly.

"We didn't exactly finish our conversation," Skye said, biting her lip.

"It doesn't matter," he said gently. "You're alive, I'm alive. If I have to go to the brig, at least I know you're safe." Skye tried to smile, but couldn't, tears welling in her eyes ,and his face softened, into a smile. "Hey," he said gently, and tugging her hand, he pulled her down to him, and she willingly came. She rested her head on his chest, head tucked under his chin. He played with the fingers of her one hand, other stroking her hair, kissing her forehead lightly, breathing in her scent. At least if he was going to be in the brig, he would enjoy his last few moments with her.

He felt wetness blooming on his chest, and he looked down to see tears leaking down her cheeks. "Don't cry, Bucket." He said gently. "You know as well as I do that the colonists won't trust me. All they'll be able to see is when I tried to destroy the colony."

"You don't know that," Skye argued.

He shook his head softly. "You know it's true, Bucket." He rubbed her arm soothingly. "It'll be ok. But, I'm guessing my Father will be coming in soon to remove me to the Brig, and as much as I just want to lie here with you, I really would _not_ like going to the brig in this gown." He grimaced, as she chuckled.

She sat up, reluctant to let go of him, and grabbed some clothes for him from under the bed. Thankfully the infirmary had extra stocks of clothes for those instances where clothing had to be destroyed. She handed them to him, helping him on with his shirt, head still tender from the repeated blows. He stood up, slowly pulling on the pants, and put on shoes.

"Now, I guess we wait." She said softly. He nodded, holding his arms open again, as she came into them willingly. Her head tucked underneath his chin, ear pressed to his heartbeat, cocooned in his arms.

* * *

><p>Now did you honestly think Lucas would die? PFFT. PFFFT. I love these two, no way! Haha. Now, I expect many reviews today saying how happy you are, since I got so many sad one's yesterday! haha. Love to you all!<p> 


	27. Nuevo Terra Nova

**Author's note: **Again, I just want to say THANK YOU so much to all of you who've kept going with this story. It's meant the world to me that so many of you have enjoyed it! I really never expected people to like it this much, and you have all just blown my mind with the response! This story is sadly coming to a close, and I've got to admit, it's not easy for me to let it go, haha. I'm expecting 2-3 more chapters, and an epilogue, but, we'll see. Thank you all again so much! Really, it means more than I can express. And, there's probably going to be an update of _Dating_ today :)!

**Disclaimer: **If you think I own it by now, I love you, but sadly that isn't the case.

* * *

><p>Skye heard the sound of an approaching military presence. She could tell because of the precision of the footsteps, having grown up around the military. She knew that Lucas did as well, judging by the way he tensed up against her. She quickly untangled herself from him and stood up, knowing he wouldn't want to have her on his lap if they tried to take him away, but she refused to let go off his hand.<p>

"At ease, Soldier." She heard Commander Taylor's gruff voice outside the door, and looked at Lucas nervously. He looked back at her sadly, smiling wistfully. _I love you_, he mouthed.

A knock sounded on the door, and Skye looked at it oddly, confused by the nicety. "Come in." She called out nervously, watching as Taylor pushed open the door, appearing around, and Lucas' fingers tensed around her hand.

"Didn't want to disturb anything," he said gruffly. He cleared his throat. "Mira is here. We need to talk." Lucas stared at him, bemused, trying to keep calm. If he had any expectations of this meeting at all, this wasn't it. "You going to try and kill me again?" He stared challengingly at Lucas.

"If it wasn't for Skye, I would be." Lucas spat honestly, needing all the cards on the table. "You abandoned your wife, _my_ Mother, me. You abandoned us, and you've blamed _me_ this entire time for that. You killed the person who was going to take command, and you didn't want to give up your position of power, and you exiled me. You left me behind _again_." He half-yelled. He took a deep calming breath, not meaning to reveal that much. He shook his head. "I still hate you for what you've done, but for some insane reason, she," he jerked his head to Skye, "Loves you. And I love her, and as much as I hate you, I'm not going to risk losing her." He spat defiantly.

Taylor rubbed a hand over his eyes, and Skye's heart clenched at the familiar mannerism. "Lucas, I failed you both." He said softly, shrugging his shoulders. "I blamed myself. You're right, I couldn't save her. I abandoned you, because all I could see when I looked at you was her. Begging me to save you, when I should have been able to save you both." His voice broke several times, eyes growing slightly misty. "But I never tried to kill you either. This isn't the time though. We need to talk to Mira. Will you come with me?" He stared at him challengingly.

Lucas looked at Skye, and then back to him, nodding slowly. He stood up, and followed Taylor out the room, glaring angrily at his back, throwing one last look at Skye, seeing her smiling faintly at him, eyes shimmering. He followed his Father out of the room, stumbling slightly, head still slightly fuzzy. He noticed there were no guards around though, there was only the one at the door that they had left behind. He followed Taylor out the infirmary, and looking around, knew he could easily make a break for it. But he wouldn't. There was no chance that he would leave Skye behind.

* * *

><p>Skye hugged her knees to her chest after the two men left, not knowing what was going to happen. She decided she couldn't just sit around her waiting, and Taylor hadn't said anything about her staying there. She walked to the door, opened it, and seeing no soldier outside, headed to where her Mother would be. She quickly walked through the infirmary, ignoring everyone's gaze, reaching her Mother's bedside, gently reached out her hand, stroking her forehead. "Mom," she whispered, eye's filling with tears.<p>

Her Mother opened her eyes slowly, coughing slightly. "Bucket?" She questioned softly. Skye nodded, and her Mother opened her arms, pulling her down and hugging her tightly. "They told me you were kidnapped, by the Sixers."

Skye nodded slightly against her Mother's chest, arms wrapped tightly around her. She stayed there for a few seconds, and then drew back, not wanting to put too much pressure on her chest. She grabbed the stool at the edge of the bed, sitting down, still keeping hold of her Mother's hand. "Mira took me to save Lucas."

"Lucas? Is he alright?" Deborah said worriedly.

Skye looked at her oddly, wondering why her Mother was so concerned. "He's healthy now," she said slowly, "How do you know him?"

Deborah laughed weakly. "He looked after me out there. He was never around much, but when he was, I always knew. They'd feed me better, look after me a little more, and he'd come and talk to me every night."

Skye stared at her in bemusement, momentarily silenced. "How come you never told me?" She said softly.

Deborah shrugged slightly. "He told me that the less people knew about his presence the better. I never understood why, but he seemed like such a lost soul, I respected his wishes. Such a nice young man, but so sad. I always used to tell him stories about you, he seemed to love those." She said, the corners of her mouth lifting slightly. "So how do you know him then, hmm?" She teased.

"He's Taylor's son, Mom." Skye said softly. "He's done bad things, but done so much good." She said pleadingly, trying to get her to understand.

Deborah arched her eyebrow at her. "And?" She prompted. "I know that isn't the full part of the story. Something about a relationship, perhaps, hmm?" She teased softly.

Skye stared at her in shock. "How did you know?" She whispered.

Deborah cupped Skye's face gently. "You've got that look, Bucket. The same look Lucas had whenever he'd ask about you."

"You're not, upset?" She said haltingly. "You know what he did?"

"I know what he did. And I know what he's done. He's a good person, Skye." She said wearily, eyes fighting off tiredness.

Skye gazed at her Mother softly, "Go back to sleep," she whispered, stroking her fingers across her forehead, watching as she slowly succumbed to exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Lucas followed Taylor in silence, back to the office that he had occupied during his term as Commander. He was beginning to be slightly unnerved by the quiet, wondering what the hell was going on. Taylor pushed open the door to the office, and Lucas saw Lieutenant Washington and Reynolds on one side of the desk, and Mira on the other. He stood awkwardly at the entrance, watching as Taylor went to stand behind the desk with Washington and Reynolds. He leaned against the wall slightly, needing the support.<p>

"Mira," Taylor greeted. "We've agreed to this meeting. What do you want?"

Lucas frowned, wondering what the hell she was up too.

"A truce." Mira said flatly. "We risked the lives of all the Sixers to save Terra Nova. Our employers are long gone. Terra Nova needs to learn how to survive without the technology of 2149. We can provide that. We need your technology. We need you, you need us. There's no point to killing each other anymore, and there's no point living at odds with each other."

"Mira, as I recall, it was the Sixers who began this." Taylor said lazily, arms folding across his chest.

"We're also the one's who just _saved_ Terra Nova." She said dangerously, and Taylor held up his hand. Lucas watched the exchange curiously.

"I didn't say we wouldn't agree to it. I agree with you, but we need to settle the terms." He stared at her challengingly.

Mira's eyes flashed at him. "Good." She said silkily. "What do you want?"

"Obviously, no violence. Weapons are to be stockpiled, and distributed appropriately, according to both your and my command. Obviously the Sixers will need to be reintegrated into Terra Novan life if they're going to live here, and they probably won't take kindly to my orders. You'll take a position of command here as well, and help smooth the transition. Now the question is, what do your people think about this?"

Mira shook her head. "Most of them just want to settle down. The portal is closed, they know that. They just want a real life."

"Good." Taylor said confidently.

"What about the Terra Novans though? Will they willingly accept us?" She asked challengingly.

Taylor shook his head slightly. "You know as well as I do that this isn't going to be instantly accomplished. It'll take time, but it'll happen." He said confidently and Mira nodded her head. "What do you want to do with the Sixer bases?"

"I propose we keep them open as scientific bases, or simply outposts." Mira shrugged her shoulders slightly.

Taylor nodded lazily. "Anything else?"

"I don't want any Sixer locked in the brig, including Lucas. Everyone is to have a clean slate, and nothing will be held against them for any past offenses between us." She said challengingly, and Lucas felt the tension in the room immediately rise to dangerous levels.

Taylor shook his head. "That was never an option, Mira. Lucas is free to go." Lucas exhaled heavily in shock, definitely not expecting that. He stared at Taylor like he'd grown an extra head. "He almost killed me, I almost killed him. There's also the matter of saving the colonists, which Skye informed me of most vehemently." His gaze snapped to Lucas. "It doesn't mean we have to like each other, but it does mean no killing." He chuckled softly, as Lucas felt himself tensing, feeling rising anger towards the old man.

After everything that had gone on, did he honestly think it would be that easy to move on? That Lucas would suddenly forget about years of abandonment, betrayal, being _banished_, and all of a sudden they could live together happily? The man was delusional.

But, just seeing him, hearing what he'd said earlier about his Mother, knowing that Skye _loved_ him, it made Lucas look at Taylor slightly differently. He didn't want to kill the old man anymore, he just felt angry at him, and if he was honest, pity for him. He had loved his Father as a child, only to find that love never returned. He had felt seething fury for most of his teenage years for his abandonment, and then burning fury. Now, it had faded. He would give up anything for Skye. And if it meant having to deal with the smug bastard, he would do it although he refused to talk to him, as long as he got to stay with her. He kept his mouth shut, focusing on thoughts of Skye, trying to defuse his anger.

"Now, do you know where the rest of the Phoenix Soldiers are?" Taylor asked. Lucas snapped his attention back to the room's occupants.

"All dead." Mira said confidently. "They attacked us at the same time you were fighting the other contingent, and they were taken down."

"Good." Taylor nodded in satisfaction. "Then let's do this." He stood up, walking out the room, beckoning the occupants to follow. "Mira ,tell your Sixers to drop the weapons." He gestured for the gates to be opened, and for all Terra Novan soldiers to drop their weapons. The soldiers looked at each other, mystified, and slowly began to place them on the ground, watching as the Sixers outside the gates placed them in one large pile.

Lucas watched, astonished as he saw the entire contingent of Sixers standing outside the gates, somehow spotting Matthew out of the crowd. He saw a crowd start to build at the base of the stairs, and the Sixers start to enter Terra Nova, causing some alarm from the colonists.

Taylor waited until everyone was inside, knowing that those Terra Novans who had been in their homes or other buildings had come outside, attracted by the rising noise. He waited until everyone had gathered in a loose circle around his office, and raised his hands, indicating silence. He waited until it had quieted down. "Terra Novans," he bellowed. "As you know, we haven't had an easy time of it lately," he chuckled, and Lucas heard some titters from the crowd, as he rolled his eyes, resisting the slight urge to push Taylor over the balcony. Wishful thinking. "Today, we were almost attacked again. But, due to the efforts of our previous enemies, including my _son_, we were saved." He paused, allowing that to sink in. "Today, marks a new day in our history. Mira and the Sixers have agreed to rejoin Terra Nova. We need their knowledge of the jungle, and they need our technological knowledge. More than that, we need to learn how to start a new civilization with people that we wouldn't have lived with otherwise. We need to put aside past differences, and ensure our survival! We need to live together in harmony. If we don't live together, we'll die alone." He paused, letting the implications sink in, looking out over the crowd.

Lucas looked down into the crowd, seeing Skye staring back up at him, arms crossed across her chest, gazing at him softly. Taylor continued. "So, I'm asking you to welcome all the Sixers into our home, as they will welcome us into theirs. Today is a new beginning, and a fair warning to everyone, violence will _not_ be tolerated. From now on, we are _all_ Terra Novans."

Mira stepped forward. "Terra Novans, Sixers, we are joined together, and you have our word that we intend to live in peace with you. We ask that you respect us as equals, and we will respect you as such." She turned to Taylor standing next to her, and extended her hand. He took it, and held it up in the air, signalling a new dawn. Applause broke out slowly, growing louder in volume.

"Welcome home." Taylor bellowed. The crowd cheered, slowly eyeing each other. Sixer eyeing Terra Novan, Terra Novan eyeing Sixer, slowly intermingling. Lucas snorted, seeing Matthew quickly approaching Zoe Shannon. The little boy started the path, soon leading to other Terra Novans approaching Sixers and vice versa, some having known each other when they previously lived in Terra Nova.

Lucas watched the proceedings with a critical eye. Sixers and Terra Novans living together? That was a recipe for disaster. He snorted in disbelief, shaking his head. What next, baking together, drinking together, having socials? The idea was ludicrous. He needed to get of the balcony and regain some sanity. He headed towards the stairs when he heard his name. He looked over his shoulder to see Taylor looking at him. He gritted his teeth, raising an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm guessing you want to talk with Skye right now, and I don't blame you. But we need to talk." Taylor stared at him challengingly, daring him to deny it. Lucas stared right back at him. "Can we talk?" He said gruffly.

Lucas took a step towards him. "You know as well as I do that Skye is the only common link between us right now-"

Taylor shook his head, interrupting him. "No, you helped save Terra Nova. You helped these colonists." He gestured to the crowd below. "There's a lot more than that, son."

Lucas shook his head furiously. "Don't call me that," he spat. "You lost that right fourteen years ago."

Taylor stared at him sadly. "Lucas." He said slowly. "I still need to talk to you. I'll obviously give you time to get reacquainted, but, we need to talk. Mira and the Sixers are living here too, in Terra Nova. We need to figure out how to get along without killing each other. We need to talk."

Lucas nodded warily, seeing no other option. "Tomorrow. Here." He said flatly.

Taylor nodded wearily. "Thank you." Lucas turned to leave, and Taylor called out once more. "And just remember. Skye is under my protection." He raised an eyebrow at Lucas, and Lucas scoffed slightly.

"I was once too." He laughed sarcastically, feeling his temper rise. "I would never do anything to hurt her." He spat angrily, shaking his head at him.

"But you'd keep this argument going between us, knowing how much it would hurt her? You'd leave Terra Nova, and make her choose between you and her family and friends? Her whole life?" Taylor crossed his arms over his chest, staring at him challengingly.

Lucas stared at him. "Tomorrow. This conversation is over for today." He turned, walking away, not hearing any objections this time, but his mind immediately began whirring.

* * *

><p>Lucas and Taylor's relationship (or lack thereof) makes me sad, but, have no fear! There shall be another update tomorrow :)! Thank you all again for you absolutely incredible reviews, you make my day!<p> 


	28. Citizens

**Author's note: **Wow, chapter 28! Can you believe it? I can't! haha. I'm posting this while at work and I'm using my iPhone, so sorry for the lateness, and also I promise to respond to reviews later today :)! As I said yesterday, thankyou_bucket is hosting the first Valentine's Day challenge for these two, so head over to LJ! Thank you all SO much for sticking with me so far, and this is the second to last chapter :(! But one more chapter, and then an epilogue! (And I have to say I'm really having a hard time letting this story go! Haha).

**Disclaimer: **...

* * *

><p>Lucas walked down the stairs of the balcony slowly, determined to keep his balance, seeing Skye moving through the crowd to join him, meeting her at the bottom.<p>

She gazed at him in conflict, knowing that this meant he wouldn't be going in the brig, but whether he was staying in Terra Nova was another story. "So, going anywhere?" She said lightly.

"As a matter of fact, it would appear that my house is a little far away to get back to today." He said cautiously, trying to let her know he hadn't made up his mind. "Know any place I can stay?" He said, smirking.

"I might just know a place," she said thoughtfully, eyebrows raised. "Although it doesn't have chairs outside like some other's that I know. It's not high up in a tree. It has it's own bathroom and shower though, and a fridge too."

Lucas frowned mockingly, forehead scrunched in concentration. "I think that sounds alright for tonight." He said, nodding his head slowly.

Her eyes flashed quickly in hurt. "You're definitely not staying then?" She said slowly.

Lucas cursed his choice of words internally, and shook his head. "I haven't figured it out yet. I need to figure this out, Bucket. But not today." His eyes pleaded with her to understand, needing first to cope with the fact that he had almost lost her, again.

She nodded slowly, exhaling quickly. She always knew that this would be a possibility. Even if Taylor accepted him back, would he want to stay? She gave herself a mental shake. She would have to enjoy whatever time she had with him left, and she knew without a doubt that wherever he would go, she would follow. Even if it meant that she'd have to leave behind Terra Nova, her family, her friends. He had crept under her skin, and while she knew that she could survive without him, she didn't want too, ever again. She would just enjoy the time left. "Come on then." She said grinning, tugging on his hand, smiling a little more as she felt him eagerly following.

"Where are we going?" He asked questioningly. "Isn't your house that way?" He pointed behind them, indicating the house that she shared with Tasha and Hunter. He'd gleaned enough information about it while they talked at their treehouse to know that she lived close to Boylan.

"It was." She nodded. "But, when Taylor knew my mom was coming home, he set up a house for her and I, knowing we'd want to live together. And, Tasha and Hunter are at my old house right now, and my mom is still in the infirmary." She smirked at him.

"Hiding me?" He teased lightly, trying to hide his slight hurt at the thought.

She grinned at him, knowing the direction of his thoughts. "Nope," she said lightly, "I just want you all to myself right now." She lifted her free hand, cupping his face, turning it to her, kissing him lightly, aware of the audience still left in the center of Terra Nova. She craved the physical reassurance that she hadn't lost him again, he was still here and so was she.

Lucas grinned against her lips, quickly breaking away and starting walking, tugging her behind him. "So, where are we going?" He frowned, realizing he had no clue where to go.

Skye chuckled slightly, and pointed to one of the new buildings. Just finished being furnished, everything newly done, waiting for her and her Mother. Her heart clenched slightly at the thought. She might not be living there soon. But for right now, she'd enjoy who she was sharing the house with. Her home was wherever he was, it wasn't a building, it was him. He quickly strode over to the unit, her pace just as eager, and brain slightly foggy, she quickly entered the key code.

She stepped inside, toeing off her shoes as he did the same, gasping as she felt his arms slide around her waist, lips kissing down her neck. He kicked the door shut behind them. "You have no idea just how much I've missed you," he said huskily in between kisses. "How worried I was about you. How I thought I'd never see you again." He groaned harshly against her neck.

She reached for him behind her, hands grasping his head, running her finger's through his hair. "I think I might have an idea," she gasped, dizzy with desire, electric jolts running from his lips to hers, pulling deep in her belly. His hands slid down to her waist, unbuttoning her shorts, sliding them and her underwear down her legs in one go, and she lifted her feet stepping out of them. She grasped the hem of her shirt, quickly pulling it over her head, chucking it to the side.

She turned around quickly in his arms, lips seeking his, lifting herself to press against him, arms twining around his neck. She broke away quickly, head tilting, pressing kisses down his jawline. "I thought I almost lost you again today." She breathed in between kisses, moaning heavily as he pressed wet kisses at the juncture of her neck and collar bone. Drawing in a gasp as he bit down gently, sucking it after, soothing it softly.

Her hands fell to his waist, unbuttoning his pants, pushing them down and his underwear, as he helped her, kicking them aside. Her hands returned to his shirt, pulling it up over his head, and he lifted his arms up helping her. She teasingly let her hand drift down his chest, hips pressed flush against his, grinding slightly against him, feeling his hardness, grinning against his neck as she heard him groan. He tenderly cupped her face in his hands, angling his head, lips lingering over hers teasingly, dropping soft kisses at the corners of her mouth.

She growled softly, bringing her arms up, wrapping them around his back, pulling him down to her, sighing happily as she felt the change in him, dominating her lips with his, showing her the depths of his desire for her. His tongue caressed every inch of her mouth, leaving her breathless in desire. He slid his hands down her back, undoing the clasp of her bra, flinging it to the side in the direction of her shirt. Both lost in the urgency, needing the reassurance after all the emotion over the past few days that they had made it out alive, together. She was still here, and so was he.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up, and she gasped, flinging her arms around his neck for support, legs winding around his hips, as he chuckled. "I can't wait," Lucas confessed harshly against her neck, pressing rough kisses down her jaw.

"Then don't," Skye gasped, head falling back with a moan. He groaned, losing the internal battle with himself, needing her too much, needing to reassure them both that they were still here, alive, together. He tried taking the few steps to the bedroom, her center shifting against his hardness with the small steps, and he lost all control. He took a small step, leaning her back against the wall, adjusted her slightly, thrusting home, feeling her tighten around him.

Skye let out a low gasp at his entrance, head turning to kiss down his neck, biting down softly, needing to express her need, his hands shifting to cup her ass. This was all about reassurance, it was primal. The need to prove that they were still there, that they hadn't lost each other. He withdrew almost all the way, and then strongly slamming back home, feeling her clench back around him, her legs wrapping tighter around his hips. He began to pound in and out, hearing her increasing panting, turning his head from her neck, seeking her lips. He poured all his passion into that kiss as she responded eagerly, needing the same. She quickly broke on a low cry, walls fluttering around him, and with one more deep thrust, he emptied himself in her, yelling hoarsely, panting heavily against her, knees weakening. He sagged against her, forehead against hers, both breathing heavily.

He quickly gathered his energy, leaning back, still cupping her ass, and he took the final few steps to the bedroom, walking over to the bed, groaning as she cupped his face in her hands, kissing him softly. He gently deposited her on the bed, laying down beside her, pulling her against him. He wrapped his arms around her, running his hands softly up and down her back, lingering over her bottom, chuckling in her hair at her tired moans. Too exhausted to do anything. He dropped a light kiss on her head, staring up at the ceiling.

He pondered his current situation. It had been about a week and a half since he'd seen a man-made material constructed roof over his head, instead whenever he'd been looking up, gazing at greenery. Casting quick looks around the bedroom, he was definitely aware that he was lying on a real bed judging by it's softness, seeing the mundane things like a nightstand by the bed. Lights that were installed in the room that turned on and off with a switch, not lamps. He felt a tiny twinge of sadness that they weren't at the treehouse, where he had felt completely isolated and safe with her, but at the same time, it was just a house. His home was wherever she was. Could he let her leave her friends, family, her whole life in Terra Nova though, to follow him out into the wilderness?

He felt her stir beside him, and looked down, wondering how she'd regained energy so quickly. He smiled gently at her, expression soft and loving. She lay her palms flat against his chest, tracing loose circles on his chest as he smiled. "Come on, there's something else I want to show you." She said with a grin. She sashayed into the adjoining room that he hadn't noticed, eyes lingering on the sway of her naked ass, and she flicked on the light, revealing a bathroom. He quickly bounded out the bed, following her into the bathroom as she opened the glass door of the shower, and stepped inside, turned it on, and held out her hand to him.

It was a slightly bigger shower than most complete with handrails, Lucas presumed for Deb, so that she could easily get in and out. "They're in all the rooms, just in case." Skye explained, seeing him looking. He shrugged, smirking at her. Taking her hand, he followed her in, closing the door behind him with a grin, and she softly pushed him under the spray, laughing at his startled expression as the water hit him. She grabbed some shampoo, squirting some into her palms and standing on her tiptoes started to massage it through his hair. He moaned in satisfaction, leaning down to help her, hands slinking around her waist, thumbs running against her sides, feeling her squirm as he hit a ticklish spot.

"Done." Skye said with a smirk, pushing him back under the spray. He tipped his head back, letting the water rinse out the shampoo when he felt her first kiss on his chest. He grabbed the shampoo, and quickly spun her around, smiling at her chuckle, and poured some into his hands. He rubbed it through her hair, running his nails along her scalp, smiling in satisfaction at her groans of pleasure. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her back with him under the spray, running his hands through her hair getting rid of the shampoo. He loved the feeling, just doing something so mundane with her as this. His heart clenched and he inhaled heavily, just at this glimpse of normalcy.

He smirked, looking down at her and seeing her mischievous grin. Skye lay her palms flat on his chest, and slowly moved her hands down, stroking her hand over his hardness, laying gentle kisses on his chest. He groaned lowly, feeling her hand moving up and down his length, and against his control, his hips shallowly thrusting into her hand.

Skye dropped down to her knees, kissing his navel, moving her hands down to clasp his hips, she grinned at him wickedly, seeing his eyes close, and his breathing quicken. She slid her palms down his length guiding him to her mouth, lips encasing around him, slowly licking around him, his hands clenching in her hair. Lucas panted heavily, trying desperately to breath through the exquisite pleasure, looking down, seeing Skye's head bobbing up and down. He couldn't stand it any longer, and he pulled her back up, running his hands through her hair, kissing her roughly.

She smirked against his lips, slanting her lips across his, kissing him passionately. He broke the kiss quickly, spinning her around. "Hands against the wall," he growled lowly. She did as he ordered, placing her hands at shoulder level against the shower wall, trying to suck in breaths, and spreading her feet to keep her balance He chuckled lowly, and slid his hand down to caress her thigh. He quickly lifted her left leg, placing her foot on the slight wall where the glass met the floor. He gripped her hips, positioning himself at her entrance and quickly entered her with one strong thrust, placing kisses along her shoulders, tilting his head to the side to suck at the spot just under her jaw, smirking as her head fell back against his shoulder.

Lucas slid his hands from her hips to her front, sliding up to cup her breasts, tweaking her nipples gently, alternating small pinches, hearing her gasp, and then rubbing softly. His hips thrusting strongly as she pushed back against him, gasping breathily, moaning his name. She slid her arms up, gripping his head, turning to the side, lips seeking his, mouths battling for dominance.

Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, he slid one hand down from her breast, unerringly finding her clit. With a quick flick of his fingers, she broke apart, as he swallowed her cry in his mouth, thrusting one more time, bursting inside her, eyes seeing stars and knees going weak. Lucas tore his lips away from hers, hoarsely yelling in satisfaction, as she leaned back against him, completely sated and exhausted.

He braced his hands against the wall, Skye leaning back against him for support, moaning lowly as he slid out of her. He stood up straight after a minute. "Come on," he said softly. He tugged her gently back under the spray, quickly rinsing her off as she stood there in bemusement. He turned the shower off quickly, pushed open the door and stepped out, grabbing a towel, quickly wrapping it around his waist, and turning back to her, he quickly enfolded her in a towel, wrapping it around her, and another around her hair.

His heart clenched at this simple task. Just the act of being able to care for someone else, ensuring someone else's happiness. It scared the hell out of him at the depth of his emotions for her, but knowing that if he walked away his life would be hell, and not something that he would ever want to do. She smiled gently up at him, caressing his face with a soft smile. "Dinner?"

"Dry, and then most definitely." He said with a wink.

She chuckled, following him back into the bedroom. She quickly pulled on a pair of loose pajamas, not wanting anything constricting. She realized he didn't have anything clean to put on. "Hang on," she said with a frown, and grabbed a pair of too large shorts she'd snuck away from the construction team, wanting something baggy if she was wandering through the jungle. She handed them to him, smirking at his expression of amusement. "They're comfy!" She defended.

He chuckled, and put them on, grimacing mockingly at the attire. She rolled her eyes at him, and walked to the kitchen, inspecting the contents of the freezer. She withdrew two frozen meals, and setting the oven, unwrapped them and put them in. She turned around to find Lucas seated at the counter, hands lay flat on the surface. Her heart clenched at the sight. It just felt completely right, and what she wouldn't give just to have that little normalcy every day with him. But, whatever he decided, she'd follow him.

Skye slid into the seat opposite him. "So, have you decided yet?" He raised an eyebrow at her in question, and she raised her own back at him in response, causing him to chuckle.

"I honestly don't know." He said heavily. "I know that I want you, and whatever it takes to make you happy, I'll do it. Even if I have to smile at that smug bastard every day to make you happy, I'll do it."

Skye shook her head at him softly. "It's not about me. It's about us." She looked at him carefully, trying to gauge his reaction. She decided to lay all the cards on the table. "I'd go with you wherever." She said softly. "I'd leave this, for you."

Lucas' chest clenched at her statement. "What the hell did I do to deserve having you in my life, Bucket?" He breathed gently.

"I don't know," she said teasingly. She sobered quickly. "If you want to go back to our treehouse, I'd come with you."

"What about your Mother? Your friends?" He said softly.

"It would be difficult." She confessed. "But I can live without them, I don't want to live without you."

Lucas felt his chest weigh down heavily with emotion, and stood up, moving around the counter and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him. "I love you, so much, Bucket." He said softly. She wrapped her arms back around him, holding him back just as tightly, just comforted in each other's embrace.

The oven dinged, indicating the meals were done. Skye slipped out of his embrace, taking them out the oven, putting them in the table and grabbing two plates. She set them down on the table, grabbing utensils. It felt completely surreal. Less than three weeks ago, she'd been a spy, life constantly revolving around that fact. Her mother in the hospital. Never knowing when would be the day that she was caught. Then another week had passed, and Terra Nova had been invaded. Then she'd shot the man she was currently sitting across from. Been kidnapped, healed him. Then been kidnapped, and somewhere along the way she'd fallen in love. Now, she was sitting across the table from the very man who'd been the cause of most of this, eating dinner with him. It was ludicrous. But she couldn't imagine herself with anyone else, and hoped it wouldn't have to be anywhere else, but she'd still follow him if it was.

* * *

><p>Let me just say that this was never intended to be this raunchy, but these two just wouldn't stop! Haha. Enjoy, and as always, love to hear your thoughts!<p> 


	29. Beginnings

**Author's note: **Well gang, this is it! The end of the road (and yes, that is me quietly sobbing)! Well, this is the last chapter, and then the epilogue, but still, quite sad. I'm at work again, so sorry for the late update. As this is the last chapter before the epilogue, I want to say a huge THANK YOU to all of you who have read and reviewed. This is the first multi-chapter I've ever finished, and it's all thanks to you! So, quick shout out to some of my amazing reviewers who've stuck with this from the beginning and to some of my little Ashley fangroup on tumblr: Cazio, ShellyStark, Emtheunicorn, Vaarna, Fallen Heart, Ujemaima, iCALeamy, AlexisSalvatore17, Snipps, MaybeSage, miaparker, Selvet, PixieSky, Kate-Emma, and Cheese Maiden. Thank you to ALL of my reviewers, including those not on this list, you've all really helped make this story what it is!

**Disclaimer: **As it's the second to last, I'll concede. Fox owns the rights to Terra Nova. AND? Haha.

* * *

><p>Lucas quietly let himself out of the house, trying not to disturb Skye. After everything that had gone on in the last few days, he knew that she was completely exhausted. He stepped outside, closing the door behind him quietly, thankfully having memorized the code yesterday. He decided to head to the infirmary first to see Deborah, and then to Taylor's office.<p>

He felt the stares on his back while he was walking and glancing over his shoulder, he saw a couple of Terra Novan's looking at him. He fully recognized scowls from some, but was startled to see a couple of small smiles from other people. He raised his hand sarcastically in greeting, and continued on his way.

Lucas pushed open the door to the infirmary, and headed to where he knew Deborah would be. He approached her bed slowly, just in case she was sleeping. He saw her eyes closed, and not wanting to disturb her, he started to turn around.

"Lucas." He heard her voice call out weakly behind him.

He turned back around and walked over to her. "Deb," he greeted with a small smile, "How are you?" He grabbed a stool from beside her bed and sat down next to her.

"Better," she said with a small smile. "Although I miss being outside." She paused for a second. "I hear you've met my Bucket." She said wryly, her smile growing wider. He nodded, smiling slowly. "And?"

"She's everything you said she was, and more." He said slowly, a small smile playing on his lips. "She's as stubborn as a mule, definitely head-strong, damned brave, intelligent, beautiful all over." He said honestly, cheeks flushing slightly.

"And you're in love with her." She smiled gently at him. He nodded again. "And she loves you?" He nodded, small grin on his lips. "So why aren't you happier, boy?" She scolded him gently.

"Deb, you can see you're back in Terra Nova. The place I was banished from, and everyone hates me. Can I really do that to Skye? Live here with her, knowing that everyone will hate her because she's with me?" He shook his head. "And what's the alternative? Take her out with me in the jungle, away from you, everything she's known here?" He said in frustration.

Deborah reached out, taking his hand. "I heard what you did, Lucas." She said gently. "And I also know that you're a good person, even with all of that. If they can't see it, that's too bad for them. Skye won't mind, and neither should you." She tapped his hand gently. "You're a good man who made some bad choices. It's up to you how you move from here. Prove those who don't believe you wrong."

"But she shouldn't have to deal with that," he said in frustration.

"Well, what's the alternative then?" She said, arms folding across her chest, eyebrows raised.

Lucas sighed heavily. "There's basically the alternatives of I leave her, or we go and live elsewhere. I can't leave her, and I don't want her to leave everything behind." He muttered, trying to think of a solution.

"Then don't," she said gently. "Terra Nova is all about second chances, even one with your Father." He started to speak but she cut him off quickly. "I know all about that, Lucas. But, is he asking for much?"

"Yes," he said angrily. "He abandoned me fourteen years ago, banished me, and now suddenly wants to be my Father again, and everything to be happy between us?" He scoffed at the thought.

"Then tell him that. But, just ask yourself. Who's the more important person, your Father, or Skye?" She said gently.

"Skye." He said instantly.

"Well then, what do you want to do about it?" She said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Taylor heard approaching footsteps outside his office, and instantly knew who it was. He took in a deep breath, stood up, and walked outside quickly, instantly seeing Lucas stood leaning against the railing, arms crossed over his chest. A lump formed in his throat just seeing him there, imagining what things could have been like. What they would have been like if Somalia hadn't happened. Would Lucas have been standing there right now, just waiting to talk to him like a normal Father-Son relationship? His chest clenched at the thought, and he quickly pushed all the thoughts aside, knowing that this conversation would push their relationship one way or another.<p>

"Lucas." He nodded his head at him in greeting, feeling a small twinge of pain as Lucas just nodded back, but really, what did he expect him to do? He walked over to stand by him, careful to maintain his distance, not wanting to crowd him. "It seems like most people are getting along down there." He looked at the movement of people below, feeling overwhelming pride as he saw previous Sixers and Terra Novans talking and walking with each other alike. He wasn't naïve as to miss some of the snide and suspicious glances being thrown, but he hadn't expected peace and harmony to happen overnight. It would take time, a lot of time, but wasn't that always the case? He turned to face Lucas, taking in a deep breath. "Did you make up your mind yet?" He said gruffly.

Lucas glanced at him, turning to face the crowd below, imitating Taylor's pose. "I did." He said slowly. "You know, when I was younger, I idolized you." He said suddenly. "I worshipped the ground you stood on, and all I could see was the great Commander, who took care of everyone, rescued all these people. Then it happened, and all I could think was that it would be ok, you would come and save us." He paused, voice breaking. "Instead, you destroyed me ,you let them destroy her. You ignored me after that ,until I finally made you proud, arriving here, and then you destroy my work, banishing me." He held up a hand, stopping Taylor from interrupting. "I know why you shot him, but instead of trying to solve things over those years, you let them build up, refusing to talk about anything. I tried, and you threw it back in my face, each and every time." He shook his head. "Why could you never just be proud of me, for me?" He said angrily, emotions rising.

Taylor took in a shuddering breath. "Lucas, I was _so _proud of you," he said gruffly. "I saw the young man you had become, and then you're right, I failed you." He rubbed a hand over his eyes, holding back his emotions. "I couldn't save her, and that's haunted me every night, every day since. When you came here, I thought we might have that second chance, a chance to move on, but things had fallen too far. You're right, I failed in Somalia. I failed coming back. But you didn't exactly make it easy."

"I was _fourteen_," Lucas said scathingly. "I saw things no fourteen year old should have done."

"You shouldn't," Taylor said haltingly. "And I'm more sorry than I can ever say for what happened. But the things that happened didn't need too. But for what happened, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, son." Tears glistened in the Commander's eyes. "But you have to admit, you didn't make it easy either." He chuckled softly. "I think I've got a permanent scar in my side."

Lucas grimaced at the reminder. "I've done bad things in the past," he said haltingly. "I can accept that, and I can try and atone for them. I _need_ too." Lucas exhaled heavily. "I can't hate you anymore," he said honestly. "I pity you, and I pity you for what happened. But, I've found a path that finally makes me happy, and for some reason, Skye loves you, and I can't hurt her by keep hating you. This is the second chance, for _her. _And, for what it's worth, I'm sorry," he said haltingly, "For trying to kill you."

"I think we're even." Taylor said with a small grin. "You'll stay then?" He said cautiously.

Lucas nodded. "It would make her unhappy to be apart from her life here, and I can't do that to her, as much as it would be far easier for us to go away, I can't hurt her. She needs this." He stared out at Terra Nova, eyes blank, mind whirring over the possibilities. "Maybe, maybe she'll help us." He shrugged, looking lost.

"I'm sure she can." Taylor chuckled softly. "She's a very special young lady."

"She is." Lucas said, small grin tugging at his features. He turned to his father, taking a deep breath, and extending his hand. "Truce?" He said warily.

Taylor took the offered hand. "Truce." He said nodding slowly, small grin on his face.

Skye was on tenterhooks. She had woken up alone, knowing instantly that Lucas had gone to talk to the Commander. She didn't want to just sit around waiting, but she wanted to be there when he got back. She knew that he would be back to tell her the news either way. She quickly showered, pulling on some fresh clothes, and wandered around the unit. She didn't want to start unpacking the boxes, unsure whether she'd be staying long anyway.

She wandered quickly through the unit, admiring some of the features, and heard the front door open. She quickly rushed back to the hallway, walking through to the entrance. "Lucas?" She called.

"No." She heard teasing in his voice and grinned, walking around the corner and seeing him leaning against the door.

"So, did you talk to Taylor?" She said nonchantly. He nodded, expression grave. "And?" She said lightly, crossing her arms over his chest.

He walked over to the couch, sitting down and patted the seat next to him. She rolled her eyes at him. He definitely knew how to drag out the drama. She walked over quickly, settling herself down on the couch next to him and stared at her hands. "And?" She repeated.

He reached out, taking her hands in his. "First, let me ask you a question." At her nod he continued. "Could you live here with me? Knowing that people will still hate me? Knowing that people would still be judging us?"

She shook her head at him in frustration. "Lucas, people will_ always _talk. They're _people_, but I _don't_ care. The people we care about will know, and you're not the only one who's been on the outside, with the Sixers, other's have too. _I_ was too. I really _don't_ care about them," she said tenderly, cupping his face in her hands. "I care about you, me, and the people who care about me, _us_, will understand." She took a deep breath. "But, we don't have to live here. I'd be just as happy out in the jungle with you."

He arched an eyebrow at her, expression teasing. "I'd miss people, my _mom_, sure," she said in exasperation. "But, we can always visit?" She said lamely, and then shook her head. "But you're supposed to be telling me about what you decided," she reminded him, lump caught in her throat.

"It's not going to be easy, but I'd like to stay in Terra Nova, with you, if you'd like?" Lucas questioned, suddenly looking extremely vulnerable.

Tears rose to Skye's eyes. "I would, _most_ definitely." She said shakily, she leaned into him, placing her legs across his lap, kissing him gently on the lips. "Are you sure this is what you want?" She whispered. "What about your Father?" She asked hesitantly.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy wherever." He said softly, gazing into her eyes. "As far as my Father is concerned, this is a, _second chance_," he said heavily. "I don't know how we're going to do it, or if it's possible, but you've got me this far, I figure you can help me the rest of the way." He chuckled softly.

She giggled at his expression. "Most definitely. Family dinner? I'm all over that." She said seriously, eyebrows raised teasingly.

"In terms of where I'll actually be staying, uh." He stopped hesitantly. Skye stared at him curiously, pushing down the small pang of hurt that he wouldn't be staying with her. She quickly tamped down on the emotion. She knew that her Mother would be living with her, and as much as they loved each other, their relationship had only just started. She knew what she wanted, but she'd take the baby steps if that was what he wanted. She smiled at him, trying to encourage him to continue.

He took a deep breath. "I, uh, I also talked to your Mother this morning." He said sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his neck. She arched an eyebrow at him. She knew he and her Mother talked, but wasn't aware that they were that well acquainted on talking terms. "Well, she was saying that apparently she's arranged to move in with Boylan. Apparently those two were friends?" He trailed off, seeing her gobsmacked expression. He quickly continued. "She told me that she wanted you to be happy, and to live with who you wanted to _now that you're an adult_," he grinned, obviously quoting her Mother. "She also said something about getting free drinks from Boylan?" He trailed off teasingly.

"When was she planning on telling me?" She said with a light laugh, slightly hurt that she hadn't told her first.

"She said she wanted me to tell you. We talked this morning about us staying, and well, she knows about us." He said slightly awkwardly. "She thought that you might want this house for, uh, us to, uh, move into." He said awkwardly, cheeks starting to flush. "I tried to convince her otherwise, and that I wanted you to be happy wherever, but she wouldn't take no for an answer."

Skye started to laugh, arms looping loosely around his head. "I think my mom has a thing for you," she teased softly, laughing harder at his expression of mock horror. "I'm just teasing."

"So, you want to stay here, together?" He said, slight hope in his tone. His chest lifted as she nodded, smiling wider than she had ever before. "Even with everything."

She silenced him placing a finger on his lips. "I love you, that means _all _of you. Not the _parts_ of you, _you_."

Lucas grinned against her finger, and quickly turned sober again. "Just so you know, I can get kind of messy occasionally. I promise not to write on the walls, or floor though. And I'll clean up in the kitchen. I'm a bit of a terrible cook." He said sheepishly.

She frowned at him mockingly. "I think I can cope with that," she said teasingly.

"I'm also intending to be that forever kind of roommate," he said lightly, looking to see her reaction.

"Me too." She said seriously. "But, I should warn you. I tend to hog the bed occasionally."

Lucas stared at her sadly for a second. "Sound's perfect then." He smirked at her, pulling her to him, angling his head down, catching her lips with his, kissing her fiercely.

She gently broke the kiss, needing to breath. "So, it's going to be me and you then, here?" She smiled at him. He nodded. "You can live here, even if people aren't that, _nice_?" She said hesitatingly.

"As long as I have you, and your mom," he said teasingly, "I'll be more than happy." He said softly. She smiled ecstatically back at him, leaning down, slanting her lips over his, heart leaping in her chest.

Both of them knew it wouldn't be easy. There would still be looks and talking about them, but they could deal with it. As Skye said, it was only the people who mattered to them that should count, and slowly, people would come to realize that things would be ok. People who had previously been enemies could learn to live peacefully with each other. It didn't mean they had to like them, but it meant a degree of toleration.

Skye lifted her arms up, wrapping them around the back of his neck. "You and me, forever?" She said huskily, gazing deeply into his eyes.

He cupped her face in his palms, gazing back at her sky-blue eyes. He saw the worry in them, but more than that, the evident love for him. He smiled gently at her, kissing her softly. "Forever." He whispered, his eyes filled with love, and pulled her back down to him, mouth claiming hers passionately in a loving kiss, _forever_.

* * *

><p>And that's it :(! *Sobs* Now, important question is, would you like the epilogue tomorrow, or a day later to let it last a little longer? Let me know, and as always, I love to hear your reviews! Second to last time, Miss Junie out :(!<p> 


	30. Two Year's Later

**Author's note: **And now, it is officially the end :( I'm sorry for those of you who wanted to wait a little longer, too many people wanted it today! But you can always ignore this until tomorrow if you'd like ;)! Haha.

Just as a quick note, here are some INCREDIBLE other Lucas/Skye stories that I would definitely like to give a shout-out too: Leave a Scar - vaarna, Forbidden Fruit - ShellyStark, The Eye of the Needle - Cazio, Things Lost in the Fire - vaarna, Sins & Omissions - Selvet. I'm also going to be updating _The Dating Game_ now as this is finished (*sob*), and there's also a few more being written, so keep your eyes open ;)!

As a last time, THANK YOU so much to all of you who have been so supportive of this story, and a bigger thank you than I can ever say to those of you who've reviewed. This is the first major multi-chapter story I've ever completed, over 60 thousand words, and over 300 reviews. You've all completely astonished me with your response, and it means more than I can every say! I apologize for my late response to reviews, I'll be getting around to that tonight, but thank you, they've encouraged me every day! The story is officially completed, although I may add a few side scenes in this universe, depending. I've absolutely loved writing this, and it's definitely hard to let it go. And, onto the last chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I suddenly acquired the rights! Oh, wait no, that was a dream. Sorry!

* * *

><p><em>Two Years Later.<em>

Lucas clapped his hands together in excitement. He'd _finally_ cracked it. After the portal had been destroyed, the major concern with the colony, aside from Terra Novans and previous Sixers living side by side, had been how to sustain themselves. After his return, he had joined the scientific team, working with Malcolm in the lab to create new forms of energy that would enable them to produce some of their previous technology, and build new technology.

"Got it then?" Came Malcolm's wry voice.

Lucas nodded distractedly, quickly checking the time. "Malcolm, I've got to go. Can we finish this tomorrow?"

Malcolm looked startled. "Sure, sure." He looked at curiously for a second. "Oh, two year's, isn't it?" He said slyly. Lucas arched his eyebrow at him. "Go, go," he said quickly, making shooing motions with his hands. "Skye will kill me if I keep you any longer."

Lucas laughed. Right now, Skye's patience was not the best it could have been, and was liable to be set off by the smallest things. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." He stood up, grabbing a couple of belongings.

"Yep, I'll still be here. Like always. No one needs to see me." Malcolm muttered. Lucas looked at him curiously. "See you tomorrow!" He said quickly, and then pretended to be engrossed in his research.

Lucas shook his head at his antics and exited the lab quickly. Living in Terra Nova hadn't been an easy transition, but it had definitely been one of the best decisions he'd ever made. The first couple of days, weeks, especially were hell. He knew realistically that not everyone was looking at him, but it felt like they were. He had constantly been watching for people looking at him, doing his best to portray calmness and friendliness, but feeling like he just wanted to run back into the jungle.

On the first day after he had rejoined Terra Nova, he had been walking to see Deborah at Boylan's, unused to not doing anything, and felt like the whole of the colony was watching him. Then he had felt a hand slip into his, and without looking, knew it was Skye. He turned his head, gazing at her, breathing becoming steadier as she smiled back up at him, hand tightening around his reassuringly. She quickly looked around at the few people looking at them, and instead of ignoring them, against Lucas' every instinct, pulled him over to start chatting with some people, ignoring his horror.

It had been awkward, stilted, but slowly, they had managed to have somewhat of a conversation. Skye had led him away with a gentle smile, seeing him completely shocked, chuckling at him slightly. "Big bad Lucas Taylor is afraid of a conversation?" She teased him. He gazed at her, still bewildered, confused, uncertain about how to act in a society where he had been a previous enemy. She chuckled again, and lifted a hand to his face, turned him to face her, and quickly kissed him, uncaring of who saw them. She broke the kiss slowly. "Ready?" She breathed. He took a deep breath, nodded, and she'd led him over to another person.

Things had slowly progressed from there. He had been walking by one of the children's playgrounds the next week, and had heard his name suddenly being yelled. His head had snapped up, just in time to see a little brown-haired projectile hit him, and almost tackle him to the ground in a bear hug. "Matthew?" He questioned, startled, legs hurting slightly from the impact. "You alright, kid?"

"Come and tell my friends where we used to live in the jungle!" He demanded.

Lucas scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry, kid, but I have to go." He said awkwardly. He was having a hard enough time talking to adults and getting them to talk to him, let alone talking with _children_.

Matthew glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "My name is _Matthew_, you're being rude again." He said condescendingly. "We want to hear about the jungle!" He stomped his foot petulantly.

"Yeah!" Another little voice echoed.

Lucas looked up to see a small group of children had slowly approached him, and the person who had spoken had been none other than Zoe Shannon. _Damnit_. "What do you want to know?" He said awkwardly. He'd ended up talking to a group of about eight year old kids about the jungle, answering questions about dinosaurs and his home, feeling his chest tightening in panic, but at the same time, slowly becoming a little more at ease. Never in his wildest nightmares had he thought this would happen. Lucas Taylor, being attacked by children. Parents had slowly approached him, and he'd tensed up, fearful of the reaction. To his complete and utter surprise, some of the parents had started to ask him a couple of questions as well. He'd excused himself after another thirty minutes, unable to get away otherwise, and needing to take a mental break and recoup.

Skye had laughed herself silly when she'd heard. "It's not funny." He grouched.

"No, it's not," she said seriously, mocking him. "I get cornered eight year olds regularly!" She burst into another fit of laughter as Lucas glared at her, only to quickly stop as Lucas silenced her with a kiss.

The next week, his Father had approached him about taking a job in the lab to help with the technology shortage. Desperately needing something to do to distract him from not being with Skye when she was working, and needing something to do other than sit and twiddle his thumbs, he'd quickly agreed. It also didn't hurt that he knew that they'd be working in the same building, although he was quite uncertain what the reaction would be .

Malcolm had definitely shown his dislike on the first meeting, but after Lucas had shot a dinosaur that had been about to attack Malcolm while he'd been OTG, he'd taken a little liking to him. It had slowly progressed to acquaintances, and Lucas would admit that they'd become slow friends. He'd been the first one that Lucas had confided in that he was going to ask Skye to marry him.

After everything they'd gone through together, they both knew that a legally binding document wasn't something that could define their relationship. But, Lucas knew that Deborah had always wanted to see Skye married, and more importantly, he wanted Skye to know that he wanted to be with her forever, in every way possible, even with old traditions. She had said yes, not that he'd expected much different, but it still made his heart leap in chest every time he was reminded how lucky he was to have found her. Someone who stood by him no matter what, and someone he would always stand beside.

It wasn't as though their relationship was perfect, and there were arguments between them, both being stubborn in nature and quite headstrong. Their first major argument had been when Lucas had been asked to go OTG to Outpost 8, the furthest outpost from the colony. While there was no Phoenix Group or Sixers left, there were still dinosaurs, and it wasn't the safest place. Worrying over his safety, she had strongly protested against it, and he'd argued back, knowing he had needed to go, there was no one else. It had led to a stormy argument about his safety and need to prove to the colony that he wasn't the same man. After a lot of loud arguments, Skye had eventually conceded, still not agreeing with his decision, but knowing why he was doing it. After he'd returned home safely, although with a few cuts and bruises, they had stayed ensconced in their home for a day or two, with Skye bandaging him up like always, leading to a long night of passion and the reassurance that he was still there. There were other arguments as was usual, some more serious than others, but they were always resolved quickly, loving each other too much to do otherwise.

It wasn't to say that life in Terra Nova was easy, even with Skye by his side. Some days were worse than others. People weren't always pleasant, something Lucas couldn't really blame them for. Events had happened, people had died, and while the Sixers might have been reintegrated into Terra Novan society, there were still grudges that some people would never let go of.

During that first week, Lucas had made a point of visiting Lieutenant Washington and the Shannons to apologize for the events during the occupation. Skye had asked to come with him, but he had gently refused, needing to do this by himself. Lieutenant Washington had stared at him during his apology, softly spoken, and explained his decisions. After a deep sigh, she extended a hand in forgiveness to him. She more than anyone knew what it meant to Taylor to have his son home again, even with everything that had gone on. While she still harboured some resentment, she hated to say it at times, but she understood Lucas' motivation, and on some level, applauded the audacity of his plan to shoot her in the attempt to draw out his Father. It was obviously not something to her liking, she had quite obviously hated it, but something about his expressions and his tone had convinced her that this wasn't the same man who had shot her. She knew what hate and resentment could do to a person, and needing to move on, she had forgiven him.

The visit to the Shannons had been harder, especially as he knew the younger son's girlfriend had died during the occupation, and he had personally tortured the elder Shannon. It had been some of the most excruciating thirty minutes of his life. As he had with Lieutenant Washington, he had explained his motivations and that while he didn't expect their forgiveness, he was sorry. He hadn't been surprised to have the younger Shannon practically spitting at him in contempt, although thankfully he had held onto his temper, understanding some of what the younger boy had been going through. The elder Shannon, Jim, had been a little better, although still understandably hostile. Elizabeth had been a little more receptive to him than that, and the youngest, Zoe, had enthusiastically run up to him when she had entered the house with her sister, asking him some more questions about the jungle. When he had left, the atmosphere was somewhat lighter, although he knew it would take a lot more time to earn their forgiveness.

In all honesty, Lucas didn't care how long it took, or who decided to forgive him or not. As Skye had said, the people who cared about Skye, and much to his surprise, people who cared about him, had accepted them. The other Sixers had slowly become integrated into Terra Novan life as well, and while there was still tension, it wasn't uncommon to see previous Sixers and Terra Novans talking. People accepted that things had happened on both sides and that Terra Nova was about second chances. It wasn't easy, but it was slow progress, and as long as it was progress, it was good enough for him.

He reached their home quickly, still smiling every time he thought of it as theirs. They still visited their treehouse occasionally, retreating to it for some solitude, or for a much needed break. While people had generally accepted Lucas, it was nice to escape their circumstances occasionally, and just be themselves, not having to worry about anyone else's opinions at their little hideaway. It had been designated as a scientific outpost for him, and once every couple of weeks, they officially got to camp out for 'scientific' purposes.

Lucas toed his boots off, placing them at the side of the door, and walked through to the kitchen. Skye was working a little later at the infirmary again, and as it was their two year anniversary of living together in Terra Nova, and eighteen months of marriage, Lucas had insisted on cooking. He'd ignored Skye's teasing comments of making sure he had a fire extinguisher, and that she'd bring home some food from the canteen. Thankfully he'd obtained a fool proof method from Deborah, and quickly assembled it, finishing it as she walked in.

He looked to the front door, seeing her smiling at him, placing her shoes by his, and walked over to him, hopping up to sit on the kitchen counter beside him. "Hi." She said softly, cupping his face gently in her hands and placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Hi." He smiled back at her, heart still jumping whenever she smiled like that at him. "Good day at work?" He moved around her, placing the dishes on the table.

"Not too bad. Hunter got another tapeworm." She grimaced at him.

He rose his eyebrows. "Again? Why doesn't he just buy alcohol at Boylans's?" He said confusedly.

"I think it's the thrill." She chuckled at the thought.

"No pain, no gain. I've always wondered what it'd be like to have a worm living inside me, obviously." He said seriously, teasing expression on his face. "Dinner?" Skye's stomach grumbled at the sounds, and she patted it in embarassment. He chuckled and held out a chair for her, waiting until she sat down and pushed it under the table. They ate slowly, talking about their respective days. It was still completely novel for Lucas, and something he'd been completely puzzled about upon his return. When he was living by himself, a meal was something for sustenance, not for enjoyment in any respect. Now, he had time to actually enjoy his food, but most importantly, the company.

As much as he'd hated it at first, still torn about whether he wanted to see his Father, 'family' dinner's had become a bi-weekly item added to their schedule. And yes, they had a schedule too. Skye had told him something about needing to plan, as he'd just listened in a dazed state and agreed. The first 'family dinner,' had been strained as hell, with Skye desperately trying to get the two men to talk. It was awkward, stilted, but Lucas knew it would have been a hell of a lot more so without Skye. The next time, Deborah had come over as well, and that had made things a little easier. The relationship between Lucas and his Father wasn't an easy fix, but slowly, day by day, week by week, progress was being made to making things a little better, and he was perfectly happy with that.

They finished the meal, and clearing his throat, Lucas stood up, holding his hand out to Skye. "I want to show you something." He said by way of an explanation. She looked at him in amusement, but stood up, taking the offered hand. He led her to their bedroom, and pushed open the door to the little veranda they'd had built as an addition. "Ready?" He said cautiously.

She nodded at him curiously, and allowed herself to be led out onto the deck. She saw a big lump that hadn't been there previously, and after Lucas turned on the lights, she gasped. "My chair!" She stared at him in amazement, and walked the few steps to it, running her hand over it gently. It was the chair that she had first claimed back at the treehouse, although looking at it, she noticed something slightly off.

"Well, not quite. I actually made you a new one." He said, slightly sheepishly. "I know how much you loved the other one, and I know you didn't want to bring the other one here, so I brought one to you. Do you like it?" He asked, smile playing around his lips.

She rolled her eyes at him, and looped her arms around his neck. "I love it." She whispered against his lips, slanting her mouth across his, kissing him eagerly. Lucas chuckled against her mouth, kissing her back just as passionately, stopping quickly, chuckling, as he felt a small push against his stomach. "Oof," Skye muttered.

Lucas slid his hand down, caressing the spot where he'd felt the push. "Five more months." He teased, laughing lowly at her scowl. He'd been terrified and ecstatic simultaneously when she'd first told him she was pregnant. It was something that they'd discussed during their first months of living together, and while Lucas was terrified of screwing up a child like he had been, it had been something that after a long round of conversations, he'd agreed too. It wasn't that he didn't want children, he had constantly imagined having children with her, but hadn't wanted to damage a child like he had been. He had eventually agreed though, wanting nothing more than to add to their little family.

They had told Deborah and Taylor at the same time. Deborah had started to cry, and Taylor had become a little misty-eyed. It was another bridge in their relationship, and while Lucas was still terrified, he knew that with Skye by his side, they'd be able to raise a child. It wouldn't be easy, especially with Lucas' past history, but it was something that they both knew would be worth the turmoil. It hadn't been easy so far, with Skye having morning sickness every day during the first trimester, and sometimes in the afternoon, but he knew she was just as thrilled. When the baby had first kicked, she'd gasped, clutching her stomach, and he'd been instantly by her side, demanding to know what was wrong. She'd looked at him with tears in her eyes, and grabbing her hand, placed it where she had felt the movement. The baby had done it again, and he'd looked at her in astonishment and complete joy.

Now, Skye was four months pregnant, and the little baby had started becoming more and more active, leading to a lessening of Skye's patience, and slightly sore stomach, mixed with joy over the little miracle. He chuckled at her expression, and sat down in her new chair, patting his lap. She smirked at the expression on his face, and taking the invitation, sat herself gingerly down on his lap, relaxing as his arms came around her, pulling her against him. He placed his hands on her slightly rounded stomach, massaging gently, and she moaned in pleasure. Her head came back to rest on his shoulder, and he leaned down, grabbing a blanket she always left outside for star gazing and drew it over them both.

He relaxed back against the chair, their chests moving in sync, her hands placed over his, gazing at the stars. "Happy?" She whispered softly.

He kissed the top of her head gently. "Ecstatic. I love you, Bucket, always."

She turned her head to the side, grazing her lips against his cheek. "Love you too, _always_." She snuggled further in against his chest, feeling his smile against her cheek, and nestling into his arms, they settled back to watch the night sky.

* * *

><p>For the last time, thank you SO much to everyone, it means more than I can say! As a last time, I'd love to hear your thoughts, and Miss Junie, over and out. Love to you all.<p> 


End file.
